Broken and Mended Hearts
by Lizzys.Feelz
Summary: How will Elizabeth's life play out after being widowed a mere few months after marriage? Read and find out. DISCLAIMER: This is my take on the show, my opinion and what I think would happen. Based on, after seeing S5E9... Yeah, I know. #Hearties #HeartieStrong
1. Prologue

Hey all! Long time no see. So, I'm on a new kick... I know, I know. I suck. But here's my "When Calls the Heart" Fic. This takes place after seeing Season 5, Episode 9... Yeah, I know... THAT episode... Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

I couldn't breathe...

I couldn't hear either…

The only thing I felt besides my hands and knees hitting the ground, was the imaginary dagger that plunged into my heart.

I screamed his name. Over and over along with the word 'no'.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't. He only went for a training. Just a training. He can't be dead.

I felt Abigail's hands on me. She tried to steady me before I went down, but my body turned to lead and sunk to the earth. She rubbed circles on my back as my body racked with sobs. I was still screaming, not realizing the crowd of other town members filing out of the doors of the saloon.

Some froze at the sight of me, a couple more came close. Rosemary was at my other side in an instant, her arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me to her. My left hip hit the dirt as I leaned into her and gripped her other arm, still sobbing.

It hurt. God, did it hurt. It was still new. We were still new. And he was gone? How could this happen?

"What happened?" Bill asked after running out of the jail with Lee, and before noticing the mountie in-front of us. "Oh no." is all he said.

I could feel my throat getting drier, and drier as I sobbed. My vision blurred so badly from all of my tears.

"Elizabeth," Rosemary's voice was soft but strained. "Elizabeth, try to stand up." I could hear her, but I wasn't processing what she was saying. Everything seemed to be underwater like I dunked my head under the water in the bath. "Sweetheart, we can't stay in the road. Come on."

She was shifting beside me, and again, I heard her but couldn't fully grasp what was happening. I felt a hand placed firmly on my arm, and I was helped to my feet and with Abigail and Rosemary on either side of me to ensure I was steady, we went into Abigail's.

They placed me on the couch, "Rosemary, get her a glass of water, cups are in the cabinet." Abigail's voice was thick with sadness as she gave Rosemary instructions.

One of my hands covered my mouth, for what reason I didn't know, while the other covered my heart. It pounded against my rib cage, seeming like it was trying to escape. I felt like I couldn't keep any air in my lungs and everything was hazy. Things, objects, in the small living room I'd seen a million times were just blobs of color.

I don't remember when Abigail had sat down next to me and pulled me to her. But I'm glad she did. I sobbed into her blouse, and Rosemary's hand rested on my leg, trying to comfort me in any way possible.

"No. No. No." I moaned the words, out of pain, grief, love. I felt everything at once. I was just informed that the love of my life was dead.

What had happened? Was he injured? Attacked? Had he come down with a sudden illness that couldn't be treated? I needed these answers, but when? I certainly could _not_ handle them now.

I heard Lee and Bill walk in, they stayed silent and just, watched me. They watched me as I sobbed and repeated over and over again, "Jack… Jack… No, Jack… No."

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Rosemary cooed, "It'll be okay." She was lying through her teeth. How would anything be okay? After this.

Cody and Robert walked in shortly after and Bill urged them upstairs. Away from the mess that I was.

It was selfish of me to take over Abigail's home like this… But I didn't care. I didn't care what I did, what I said, or how I looked at this moment. My husband, my best friend, Jack… was gone. And I was allowed to be selfish.

* * *

So... Any feels yet? Let me know what you think! I love getting messages with feedback and comments! Nothing mean, please. I know I'm not the best writer.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow! I got such a positive response from the prologue! Definitely, WAY more than I expected! I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL LIKE IT! Here is 'Chapter 1' ENJOY!

* * *

Staring out the window of my bedroom, I hadn't gotten out of bed the past three days. How could I? Every time I tried to stand my knees would buckle.

I couldn't even turn to face his side of the bed, to look at anything that made me think of him… Everything, made me think of him.

Rosemary, Abigail and some of my other friends took turns coming to check on me, trying to get me to eat or drink anything. They'd bring me soup, shepherd's pie, eggs. The day before, Florence had accidentally burned the bacon and I bawled for hours because it reminded me of when Jack tried cooking me breakfast our first morning together. I didn't want to eat, I wasn't hungry, and I constantly felt queasy. Probably wouldn't be able to keep anything down if I tried.

All I could think about was what am I going to do? Obviously, I would have to get up at some point. But when?

When was it too far to behave this way? None of the women did this, that I know of, when the mine collapsed and so many lost their husbands, and for some, their sons as well. Abigail must have thought me a fool. Not entirely, but… I'd have to stop this some time.

But not today…

No, not today.

It was midmorning and the sun was shining through a cloudless, clear blue sky. There was a knock on the door, but I didn't say anything. The door opened slowly and Abigail poked in her head, "Elizabeth?"

Again, I said nothing. Just starred out the window, watching as birds flew by. I wonder if one was Jack? Reincarnated into a sparrow, coming to check on me?

"I see you're awake." Her voice was soft but tried to sound cheery. "I brought you some breakfast."

Indeed she had. I could smell it, oatmeal with fresh berries no doubt. She placed the basket down on the vanity and opened it, the smell getting stronger, but my stomach churned. She pulled the bowl out of the basket and brought it closer to me.

"Can I get you to try a bit?" She asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

My voice sounded foreign and hoarse as I said, "I'm not hungry." My eyes didn't move from where they were fixed outside, watching those birds fly in zig zags, playing a game of chase.

"Elizabeth, you haven't eaten in days. Please, you have to eat something." She was insistent, but I could be just as insistent.

"No thank you."

She sighed as she placed the bowl down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed beside me. Placing a hand on my arm, "You have to get up at least, get your blood flowing." she tried to catch my eye and make me look at her, but those birds were still playing. I wish I could join them, to just fly away. I wonder if birds felt this pain, this sadness.

I didn't answer her and she sighed again, "Elizabeth, I understand what you're feeling." and I know she did, "The sorrow, the emptiness, like you are being smothered," I could feel the tears stinging my eyes once again, "but think about it, would Jack want you to be doing this to yourself?" My heart ached, physically ached at the sound of his name. I squeezed my eyes shut and tears rolled out of them. "Know it hurts, but think about it; you're practically starving yourself and haven't gotten out of this bed since we put you in it Sunday night." I didn't move. "You're making it worse for yourself, believe me. If I hadn't gotten out of bed every morning, if I didn't give myself a thing to do each day, I can guarantee you, I'd be doing just this. But I know Noah wouldn't want that for me, and Jack wouldn't ever want this for you." She cracked a small smile, "And lucky me, I had you to help me as well."

I braved myself to look her in the eyes, I knew she was right. He'd be livid if he knew I was just laying here.

I didn't know what to say to her. Thanking her wouldn't fit right now, it didn't mean enough. My heart pulled again, this time for Abigail. She had been so good to me. From the first moments, I showed up in Coal Valley to now.

I reached out from under the covers and put my hand on hers, squeezing it a little. I nodded at her. I didn't want to, I would have stayed in this bed forever, but for her, for Jack, I'd make an effort.

I sat up in bed, taking in a breath and looking out the window again. Those birds that were circling after one another finally flew away together. Off to distract someone else.

Abigail smiled at me, "There, that's a step."

I looked at her again and returned the smile, not genuine but to respond in some way.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." She stood up and headed for my wardrobe.

I'd stayed silent the whole time getting dressed, letting Abigail put up my hair. I didn't have any clothing in black, I never thought I would use it, so I wore my deep plum skirt and white shirt, it was the only thing I had.

We walked out of my house and started down the road to town. My gaze was focused down on the dirt road before us, but I could still feel everyone's eyes on me as I passed them. Pity, it radiated off of them. But I didn't look up.

Abigail and I had discussed doing something to maybe make this day a _little_ better. We continued through town, past the pond, and up to the school. She thought seeing the children would make me feel a bit better.

After last time… while I was on my honeymoon, Florence had passed the torch to someone else to cover my position while I was… otherwise occupied.

We walked up the steps, not as bad considering I was here every day, not just on the day of my wedding, but Jack had a huge hand in building this school. I tried my best not to think of it.

I could hear Rosemary's booming voice inside, she was going on again about her days on the stage and the costumes she wore. Not my usual lesson, but I wasn't going to say anything. She stopped talking for a moment, "Yes, Emily?"

"Mrs. Coulter, when will Mrs. Thornton be back?" Emily's small voice could barely be heard. "We're all worried about her. We haven't seen her in days. Not even in town."

My heart clenched, these children meant the world to me, and the fact they were concerned about me made me feel all the more guilty that I haven't been here.

Abigail leaned over the railing on the side of the stairs to peer into the window, waiving to Rosemary.

"When she'll be back to teach you all? I don't know… But…" Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she neared the door. I readied myself as she opened the door for us. I stepped inside and was soon swarmed by the lot of them.

Their arms wrapped around me and around each other. I smiled, for the first time in days. A real smile. I hugged them back and a tear ran down my cheek. They all pulled away and were beaming looking up at me.

"Mrs. Thornton, where have you been?" Hattie asked.

"I've been… occupied." There was a strain in my voice that I hoped they didn't notice.

"Mrs. Thornton?" Opal's brown eyes locked on me, reading my face.

"Yes, Opal?"

"Are you sad?" She tilted her head. Such innocence, what I would give to be that way right now.

I nodded, lowering my voice a bit, "Yes."

"Because of Mountie Jack?"

God, this little girl was killing me, "Yes." I sighed.

Opal held Brownie, her stuffed brown bear, to her ear as if he were talking to her and she nodded. "I think that's a great idea, Brownie." She looked at me again, holding the bear out to me. "Brownie and I think that since he always makes me happy when I'm sad, maybe he can help you too."

Tears welled in my eyes again. I took the bear from her, "Thank you, Opal." I looked at the bear, playing along, "And thank you, Brownie."

"Are you going to stay?" Cody asked admittedly.

I paused, I didn't think I would be able to teach them for the rest of the day.

"What if she sits in, while I continue my lesson?" Rosemary said, "If Mrs. Thornton doesn't mind." She looked to me.

I liked the idea, "Only if you don't mind." I said back to her.

She smiled, "Not at all."

Opal took my hand, "You can sit by me!" she squealed. A collective "aww," came from all of the other children.

I smiled, "I can move around, don't worry." then, Opal tugged me along to her seat and sat down. Everyone else followed suit.

Rosemary took her spot in front of my desk, "Now… where was I? Oh! Yes! I was Juliet in _Romeo & Juliet_."

* * *

Thoughts? Let me know what you think! If you're reading this and you know me from Instagram ( _when_calls_the_heart_) put in your username so I know who you are!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey! I meant for this to go up THIS MORNING but classes and life happened, but here is chapter 2! Also, I got a guest review, and it said 'ErinKrakow' Now, guys, it isn't nice to pose as other people. I'm sure Erin had better things to do with her time than read my measly fanfiction. (But, if that was actually Erin, know I'm crying, okay? Okay.) ENJOY!**

* * *

Rosemary could have drawled on and on and on all day about her time in the theatre. They were nice stories, but boy was I glad when the school day was over. I wondered if any of the children feel that way when I'm teaching. But that's a thought and question for later.

It did me good being with my students today. There were moments I actually forgot the news about Jack.

I was back at home and Abigail had just left. She had spent the last hour trying to get me to eat, but I just didn't feel good. I know that maybe if I did eat, I'd feel better, but I just couldn't.

It was still too early, so I couldn't do that. I remembered the books I'd started a bit ago that I hadn't gotten a chance lately to pick back up. Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. Good so far, about three young women and their widowed mother moving from their large estate to a small cottage owned by a relative… Thinking about it, it's mad how one slip and that could have been my life.

No matter, I picked up the book and opened to where I had left off:

"Willoughby was a young man of good abilities, quick imagination, lively spirits, and open, affectionate manners. He was exactly formed to engage Marianne's heart; for, with all this, he joined not only a captivating person, but a natural ardor of mind, which was now roused and increased by the example of her own, and which recommended him to her affection beyond everything else."

I closed the book, tears streaming down my cheeks again. Maybe reading wasn't the best idea, at least, not this book. I wiped my face thinking of Jack, that was a description of him, and his effect on me, word for word.

I looked out the back window and saw that the sun was setting. I made my way to the back door and opened it, cool air hitting my face. I turned grabbing a chair and putting it on the small porch and taking a seat, watching the sun set, the colors in the sky changing, the birds chirping. Jack wanted to build a large porch on the front and back of our house to watch the sun set and rise.

We'd never get our home now, once I'd finish paying off the land, I could probably re-sell the land and the lumber that Jack had already purchased. Someone could make use of it and build a home of their own, for their family.

A family. I had a family, yes, everyone in Hope Valley was my family. And I had Julie, Viola and my parents. I had such a big family. But Jack and I were going to start our own. When? I didn't know when. We had agreed to cross that bridge when we got to it.

I laughed thinking of the conversation we had:

* * *

"Jack?" I said over the table as we ate dinner one night before we had gotten married and after he had come home from the northern territories.

"Mmm?" He made a sound, his mouth full of chicken fried steak. Which I'd mastered by the way.

"You said earlier when we were on your-"

"Our" He corrected not looking up from his plate.

"Our" I laughed, "land, that we would fill our home with the 'Thornton Clan'." I finished.

"Yes, I did." He looked up at me, his green-blue eyes staring into mine.

"Exactly how many are you thinking we will add to this… 'clan'?" I asked warily, thinking of it from a woman's position. Yes, I wanted children, his children, but there had to be an agreement.

He looked at me confused, "Why do you ask?"

My eyes widened, "Why do I ask? Jack Thornton, honestly think about that question."

His eyes crinkled as his smile widened, "I'm only teasing, Elizabeth." he put a hand on mine, giving it a light squeeze, "I dunno, maybe six?"

"Six!?"

Nodding he added, "Or seven." He could probably see my thoughts through the expression on my face. "Why? How many were you thinking?" he let go of my hand and continued eating.

"Three. At most." I said.

"Only three?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'only'?"

"Well, three seems like such a small number." He shrugged. "I was thinking of starting a baseball team."

I just stared at him long and hard. He had to be joking.

"Why are you giving me that look?" He tried so hard to hide the sly grin that was hiding but the twitch of his lips and the gleam in his eye gave him away.

"You want to give me a heart attack don't you?" I laughed, "Seriously, how many children do you want? This is an honest question."

"It is, my love, I'm sorry." he smiled, "In all honesty, five." I couldn't hide the shock on my face again, "Seriously, Elizabeth, if we have all that land and a farm to tend to, we'll need hands to keep it going."

"But…" how can I word this without crushing him? "But they wouldn't be able to even think of tending to anything before they are maybe eight at the youngest."

"That's alright, by the time the youngest is eight the oldest will be about sixteen or seventeen. They'll have a handle on things by then, all on their own. Leaving us to enjoy our years." he took my hand and kissed it.

"What if they don't want to work the farm?" I asked. "What if our son wants to be a lawyer?"

"Then he'll go to school for it," Jack said matter of factly.

"What if Rosemary gets into our daughter's head and she wants to move to New York City and become an actress?" I raised my eyebrows.

Jack shook his head, "That won't happen."

"Who's to say that?"

"I'm to say that."

"With what reasoning?"

"We aren't going to have any daughters."

I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms, "Now this I have got to hear. If you want five, how can you confidently say that one won't be a girl?"

He mimicked me, folding his arms and leaning back to mock, "Because, missy, if we have any daughters, and they are anything like you, I won't be able to say no to them, they'd be spoiled rotten. They'd be guaranteed to be as beautiful as you and if a boy were to come along, I'd have no choice but to chase him with a rifle in hand."

I just stared at him, I saw his game. Distract me with calling me beautiful and proving already how protective he would be over the children we don't yet have. And I'll be damned, but it was working.

"You're lucky you're cute," I said to him sitting up and eating from my plate again.

Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

I touched the spot on my cheek where he'd kissed it that day. I could still feel the touch of him. His warm lips and the stubble that began to grow after he'd gone too long without shaving.

I felt him.

The sun was nearly set and I stayed on my small porch until it had totally disappeared from sight.

I went back inside, closing the door behind me and lighting one of the lamps before it was completely dark.

I made my way upstairs, placing the lamp on the nightstand and changing into one of my nightgowns. I left my clothes on the floor, I'd get them tomorrow when I had more energy.

I climbed into bed facing away from his side… giving in, I turned over and placed my hand on the cold, empty sheets. He would radiate heat when he laid beside me, keeping me warm those nights we'd spent together. On our honeymoon especially, in that cold tent some nights.

I ten touched his pillow, running my hand over it before I took a hold of it and pulled it close to my chest. I drew a long breath, breathing in his scent. A vague scent of cologne and pine. It was the sweetest smell I'd ever experienced.

I closed my eyes and imagined him there with me. Him wrapping his arms around me and just feeling so safe in his embrace. The thing I would never feel again.

I don't know how long I was crying before I fell asleep, clinging to that darned pillow.

* * *

 **Soooooooo? Okay like, I was so looking forward to Jack and Elizabeth having children. Like, Rylee and I were brainstorming and like, we were so hopeful. *sobbing***

 **AND if you don't already, follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Honestly shocked at myself at how fast I got this up... Well, anyhow, Enjoy.**

* * *

For a second before I was fully awake, I thought it was him beside me until I realized I was still clinging onto his pillow. My heart shattered all over again as my tears soaked the fabric of the pillowcase.

The sun had just risen and there was some dew on the window. I reluctantly let go of the pillow and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I don't know if it was the chill of the morning or that I had sat up too quickly, but I suddenly felt sick. I took a deep breath, suppressing the feeling, putting a hand to my forehead. I didn't feel warm? I shook my head thinking nothing else of it as the feeling subsided.

I stood up, moving slower this time to avoid any more nauseous feelings from coming up again. I made my way to the vanity, straightening out my hair and fixing it a bit to not be so wild. I heard footsteps coming up my front stairs, so I made my way to the living room.

Rosemary let herself in and was shocked to see me standing at the foot of the stairs. "Good morning!" She said a little too enthusiastically."I didn't expect you to be up!" she walked past me with a plate of food in hand, placing it on the table. "I brought you some breakfast if you want it."

I gave her a small smile, "Thank you." I had no intention of eating it.

She came over to me, "You look… not that good." she frowned and I crinkled my eyebrows. "No matter, I can help fix that." She touched a hand to my cheek, wiping a stray tear that had fallen. "Come on." She smiled and nodded toward the stairs. What else was I going to do? So, I did as she said.

We went upstairs to my bedroom and Rosemary had me sit at the vanity. "First let us do something with this hair."

"But I just fixed my hair…" I said.

"Oh." she paused, "I'm still going to fix it for you. Want to try something different?" she asked, looking at me through the mirror, that bright smile on her face.

"I'd like to stick with what I usually do with it, please." I appreciated her trying to help, I truly did, but sometimes she was a bit much.

She nodded, without argument, she said, "You got it." and proceeded to adjust the strands on my head and pull them back neatly, making them meet in the back. My usual half up/half down style, with a bit of "Rosemary Flair" as she put it. Taking the ends of the strands and making them look like a hairbow. I didn't object. The front looked the same, so I went with it.

After she was done with that, I got dressed in a pre-Rosemary-approved outfit and she looked me over. "There, don't you feel a little better?"

I hated to admit it, "I do, actually. Just a little." I said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded, "Now, let's get you to eat something." and she leads the way downstairs before I could object. I just followed her, thinking of what to say to get her to not tie me down and force food down my throat.

We got downstairs and she commanded me to sit at the table.

"Rosemary, I'm really not that hungry," I said.

"Nonsense, I know you have barely eaten these past few days. You need something in your system." she put the plate of scrambled eggs sided by fruit in-front of me.

"I have. I ate an apple."

"You ate that apple yesterday, and you only ate it because Emily offered it to you at lunch, and you didn't want to tell her no." She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, challenging me to say she was wrong.

But she wasn't, "But you can't say I haven't eaten anything because I clearly have."

"Well, you must be eating something because I couldn't get your corset as tight as I did on your wedding day."

I looked down at the plate, thinking of that day. Everyone worked so hard to get the church back into one peice and that dress. That beautiful dress, Rosemary and the other women made in a day… and a night.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She sat and put a hand on mine.

"No, it's alright, you didn't mean it intentionally." I shook my head, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"Regardless, I need to be more considerate." she gave my hand a squeeze. "May I say something? It may make you upset, but that's why I'm asking first."

I nodded looking at her.

"Jack was such a good man. One of the best men I have ever had the privilege to know."

Tears flowed down my cheeks. How I still had tears left to cry, I will never understand.

"He loved you, so much. He would tell Lee all the time just how much he adored you. You were truly the best thing in his life and he would do anything for you."

I covered my face with the hand opposite of the one Rosemary held, stifling a sob.

Tears formed in her eyes now, "He is greatly missed by everyone, even the children too young to understand what really happened. And all of us together are here for you. We will do whatever you need, help you in any way." she choked on that last sentence.

"Thank you, Rosemary," I swallowed hard, "Truly. You have no idea how much that means to me." I stood up and she did the same. We embraced each other, holding on so tight it almost hurt, but I was truly lucky to have such amazing friends. Such an amazing family.

After a few moments, we loosened our grips and Rosemary wiped my tears away and wiped hers. She took a breath, "Now, please, eat something." she emphasized the word something.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Hallelujah!"

I sat down and picked at the fruit on the plate and took maybe two bites of the scrambled eggs. When it was clear that I was through with that, Rosemary didn't object, she was just happy I ate something.

She convinced me to go with her into town and we headed to Abigail's Café.

Everyone was happy to see me out and about. Abigail, Rosemary and I sat in the dining room. Abigail had to get something for someone so she headed into the kitchen/ her living room. She turned right around through the drawn curtains almost white as paper, but with a smile on her face, color starting to come back. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth! Come here!"

My heart pounded, "What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Come here!" She waved me over.

I slowly got up and went over, stepping through the curtains. I just looked at Abigail, "What's the matter?" I asked.

She only pointed. I followed where she was pointing and what… who I saw. I couldn't believe it.

Standing there in his red serge, and that distinguishable hat in hand…

"Jack!?"

* * *

 **WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!? What's going on!? Let me know what you all think!**

 **AND if you don't already, follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	5. Chapter 4

**(04-20-2018) TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I should be getting ready for work, but I couldn't, not get this done!**

* * *

My heart was racing so fast I could hear it.

"Jack!?" I said again.

He gave a small smile, "Hi,"

I ran to him those few steps. I ran. And when I got to him I almost knocked him down with the force of me jumping onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sobbed into his shoulder. I breathed him in, spreading my fingers and grasping the fabric of his coat as tight as I could. So afraid that if I were to let go he would disappear.

I leaned away, still holding onto him, but leaning enough to see his face. "I was… You are… They said…" I couldn't get the words out.

"Shh, I know. I know." he tucked a strand hair behind my ear.

"But how?" Tears streaking my face.

"We'll give you both some privacy," Abigail said, she and Rosemary left.

"Sit down." He said.

I needed to know what happened "But…"

"I'm going to tell you, but you need to sit." he was insistent. "You look flushed."

"The few days I've been having, you'd understand. But I need to know what happened to you. Are you alright?" I stepped away and went to sit, but took his hand and held it. Held it tight.

"I can't imagine, Elizabeth." hearing him say my name again was beautiful. "But I'm alright. Truly, I am."

"Then why did a mountie show up a few days ago to tell me you were dead?" there was a strain in my voice, that was so hard to say.

"It was mistaken identity. The mountie they thought was me is actually from Hamilton and they got confused," he said.

"Did they get into contact with his family?" I asked.

Jack nodded, "I believe so."

I shook my head, "But then, if you are clearly… living. How did they not know it wasn't you?"

He looked down at our entwined hands, "I was otherwise occupied."

"Occupied? Doing what?" I urged him to look up at me. But he wouldn't, "Jack, what is it?"

"Elizabeth, I need to be completely open with you." He still wouldn't look up.

My heart pounded beneath my ribs. What was happening?

"Elizabeth, there was this nurse, that would tend to the men if they had minor injuries."

I loosened my grip on his hand, "What does she have to do with you being occupied?" the air seemed to be getting thinner and I couldn't breathe.

"Elizabeth, please understand."

"Understand what?" I was shaking.

"I love her, Elizabeth."

No. No, no, no, no, no. "What are you saying?"

"I don't think we're meant to be together." He finally looked up at me.

I pulled my hand away, "If you're pulling something, Jack, this isn't funny. Not one bit.

"I'm not being funny. Her name is Athena. I'm being relocated and I'm starting a life with her."

I stood up, "No."

He followed suit, "Elizabeth, please, it's what's best for both of us. Being away from you and meeting her, I've realized we have nothing in common and shouldn't be together."

My head was spinning. Air. I needed air.

I shoved past him and to the door, flinging it open.

"Elizabeth, stop. Please." I didn't listen.

Outside I saw a woman leaning against the wood of the porch. She turned, "Jack is that… oh, hello."

She had blonde hair and glistening green eyes. There were two suitcases at her feet, one I recognized as Jack's.

Jack was right on my heels, "Elizabeth, stop."

I turned to him, "I don't believe you." I was fuming, "Five years, Jack. Five. Years. We haven't even been married for three months, and you're leaving me?"

"I should leave you two be." Athena, I assumed. She started to turn, where she would go, I had no clue.

"How dare you?" I said to her.

She turned back, "Excuse me?" shock on her face.

"How dare you? You knew he was married and yet you're staying with him?"

"I pursued her," Jack said. As is that was any better.

"Doesn't matter, I hope you live happily together." I took off my rings and threw them in the dirt. "I hope you burn in Hell for this. What I have been through, been worried sick, then told my husband was dead, then to find out he was alive, just for him to leave me for a hussie."

"I beg your pardon." Athena had said.

I pointed at Jack, "I hate you. I hate you and you'll burn for this." I turned and saw the audience I drew to us.

I began to storm away with Jack calling my name, over and over. But I kept walking. I wasn't having any of this.

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, screaming, drenched from head to toe. I was completely soaked with sweat. It wasn't even morning. A dream. It was all a dream… nightmare. A terrible, horrible, nightmare. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and this time I didn't hold back the bile that made its way up my throat.

Both from the nightmare and the actual queasiness I felt. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I did know I wouldn't sleep soundly again for a very long time.

* * *

 **I had you worried there didn't I? No, Jack isn't there. But its good right? Never trust women named Athena who try to take your man... don't trust any woman trying to take your man. Anyway, its Friday and the weekend's are always packed for me so this may be it until Sunday before the Finale.**

 **AND if you don't already, follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	6. Chapter 5

**(04-21-2018) AYO! Crazy day, but I managed another chapter. I dunno, I found it kind of boring *shrugs* hope you like it! Make sure you leave a review!**

* * *

A hand on my forehead, I sat on the couch in Abigail's living room. I'd just finished telling her and Rosemary about my nightmare.

"You know, I thought I heard you last night. But it was so brief, and Lee said I was crazy. I'll have to tell him later that it was you. I should have ignored him and gone to check on you." Rosemary said, "Oh, I'm so mad. And so sorry, Elizabeth."

I shook my head, "No, don't be. There isn't anything that you could have done, anyhow. It's better that you stayed home."

Concern covered Abigail's delicate features, "Oh Elizabeth, I can't imagine how terrible that must have been. I would have been sick."

I looked up at her, "Oh, I was, believe me." I shook my head, "I can't believe my own mind came up with this… this… I don't even know what to call it."

Rosemary sat close to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "I don't think there is a word for it." She squeezed me a little, "Hopefully it's never, but if this happens again, please come and get me. I don't care what time it is. You can even just come and we can sit and chat or just sit and not say anything."

I gave a little snort of a laugh. Rosemary not say anything? I nodded and gave her a smile, not saying anything. I nursed my tea, not wanting it, but only took it so Abigail and Rosemary wouldn't pester me about it.

"You know, I do have a spare bed if you want to stay here for a while?" Abigail offered.

I lowered the cup from my lips, "No, Abigail, I couldn't." I didn't want a repeat of last night at all, and if there was, I certainly wouldn't want it to be in front of anyone. "I wouldn't want to be a hindrance."

"Elizabeth," she sat in the armchair by the couch, "You are anything but a hindrance. I would never offer if I didn't mean it." she placed a hand on my knee.

I put my hand on hers, "Thank you, really, but I'm okay." she gave a look, asking if I was sure. "I swear it," I reassured her, nodding.

"If you change your mind, let me know." She made sure I looked into her eyes. I nodded. "Now," she said, "When is the last time you ate something?" I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. "I'm making you something. Anything you want."  
"I'm not hungry." I don't know why I bothered arguing.

"You haven't eaten in days." She wasn't having any of this.

"I haven't been feeling well." I shrugged.

"Because your stomach is probably turning in on itself."

"That isn't possible." I objected.

"I agree with Abigail." Rosemary added, "You have to eat."

I didn't say anything.

"I will make absolutely anything you want. Turnover? Eggs? Steak?" she paused and raised her eyebrows, having thought of something, "Pancakes?"

I hate to admit my mouth watered thinking about Abigail's famous pancakes, with sweet maple syrup. I narrowed my eyes at her, "You're evil."

She smiled, "I win though." She stood up and headed over to the stove. She threw a smile over her shoulder and added, "Watermelon, too?"

I smiled back, "Always."

I loved my friends, I don't know how I got so lucky. They were there for me through thick and thin. When I was removed from my teaching position, they helped get me back into it. When Julie and I were kidnapped, they helped Jack find us. And when Jack had gone to the northern territories, they never left my side until he came home.

When he came home, I was beside myself. I ran into his arms and he swept me up like I was as light as a feather. He was safe.

"I'm home."

Those words merely an echo in my mind now. His voice low and calming.

"I'm home."

I'd give anything to hear him say those words again. I would give my last breath. My vision blurred a bit from tears and the room itself was fuzzy. I blinked a few times and it focused.

A few seconds later everything was blurry again. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. What was happening?

"Elizabeth!" I think she'd called my name a few times. I focused, or at least tried to focus on Rosemary, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I lied, clearing my throat, "Yes."

She didn't believe me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Mhmm."

"Your pancakes are all set," Abigail said warily, looking at me as Rosemary was. She placed the plate on the table.

I stood up, only to have to lean on the armchair nearby to keep from falling. I recomposed myself, neither of my friends had seen, so I played it off. But it happened again, only this time, I didn't have a chair to lean against. My legs buckled beneath me as my vision went blurry again.

That's the last thing I remembered.

* * *

I woke up, propped up on Abigail's couch with a cold towel on my forehead, "What just happened?"

"Elizabeth, thank God," Abigail said, her face pale. "Are you alright?"

"Define alright," I said, my head still spinning.

Faith was in-front of me now, "Elizabeth, are you feeling disoriented at all?"

I nodded, "My vision went blurry earlier, and I felt a little light headed." I sat up more.

"Abigail and Rosemary told me you haven't eaten much lately." she looked at me the same way Rosemary and Abigail did.

"I wasn't hungry." I shrugged, "The thought of food made me queasy."

"You've been feeling sick as well?" Faith crinkled her eyebrows. I just nodded a response. "About how long?"

I shrugged again, "The past couple of weeks maybe? But it's been worse since… well…"

Faith nodded, "I understand." she thought for a minute. "Sit tight, okay?" She gave a small smile and patted my leg. I nodded. She turned to Abigail and Rosemary, "Can I talk to you two?" she asked.

"Of course," Rosemary answered for the both of them and they moved to the opposite end of the room.

They whispered amongst themselves, occasionally glancing in my direction. I sat up slowly, to avoid a repeat of however long ago.

A couple of minutes went by before I grew impatient, heaving a loud sigh, reminding them I was still there. They lingered there a few, long seconds more before coming back over to me.

"Elizabeth, have you… noticed, anything lately? The last couple or few months?" Faith asked.

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You said you haven't been feeling well."

"Right,"

"You just lost consciousness for almost no reason. You haven't been eating."

"Right?"

"I asked Abigail and Rosemary about your behavior and such-"

"Faith, what are you getting at?" I was getting irritated.

"Elizabeth, when was your last cycle?"

"My… that cycle?" I asked.

"I don't mean your bicycle, no." She was being witty.

I shrugged again, "I don't know? Almost three-" I stopped.

No.

No way.

"You think I'm..?" I asked Faith. She only nodded. I looked to Rosemary and Abigail, both had huge grins on their faces. "And you both agree with her?" They also nodded. "You're all mad. You have officially lost your minds." I couldn't believe them.

"You have been, and we noticed before this past Sunday, that your mood has been… fluctuating." Abigail said.

I raised my eyebrows, instantly realizing my reaction and saw she was right.

"And how I said your corset didn't fit as tight as it had before?" Rosemary added.

A blank stare covered my face.

Were they right? I played the details in my head. Over and over. Again and again. And it all came to the same result…

I was having Jack's baby.

* * *

 **WOAH! Totally did NOT see that coming. HAHAHA! I'm having too much fun with this. Who knew!? AlSo! I got another review from "ErinKrakow" It said, "It's me, believe me." Now... I want to believe that. BUT there is no way to prove it and it honestly drives me INSANE! I really wish there was a way to prove it, but for now, I'm gonna just hope for the best.**

 **AND if you don't already, follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	7. Message from Author after S5 finale

**(04-22-2018)**

Not the update you were looking for, I know. I was at work all day, and now after the finale... I predicted everything... I... I can't even wrap my mind around it. I'll try to update tomorrow, I promise. I actually feel sick and I don't know why. I wish SO MUCH luck to Dan in whatever he does next! I'm proud to call myself a #Heartie and can't wait for the show's #MiniMountie. Krakow, Lissing, Loughlin, and anyone else. If you see this, YOU WERE FANOMINAL IN THIS PAST EPISODE! Thank you for all the work you put in. Same goes for the crew! Absolutely amazing.

Thanks for being patient everyone.

-Lizzy


	8. Chapter 6

**(04-23-2018) HEYO! Sorry, guys, the finale really drained me. I felt sick all day (I dunno if one has anything to do with the other, but whatever.) I would also like to address the ErinKrakow reviews... Guys, can we somehow act mature? Please. I don't know the audience age range here, but please be respectful and kind as they are in Hope Valley. Thank you.**

* * *

A week went by and the whole town knew the news. Florence had overheard us and asked, yes asked, if she could spread the word. It made less work for me with telling everyone, although I asked to be the one to tell the children.

I started teaching them again and it distracted me in the best way. They surprised me by naming the school after Jack. The Jack Thornton School of Hope Valley. **(1)** They were so happy to have me back and their reaction when I told them about the baby was the best.

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down and take your seats, please." They obliged without any argument and sat quietly waiting patiently for further instructions. "So, this morning we are going to start off with finishing up our math lesson from yesterday and then some independent reading until recess. Sound like a plan?" They all nodded.

I smiled at them. These children mean so much to me and to think, soon, I'd have my own? I couldn't believe it.

"What is it, Mrs. Thornton?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" I played innocent.

"You have… a look in your eye. Like you have something to tell us." She tilted her head suspiciously.

I grinned bigger, "As a matter of fact, I do." I was gitty.

"What is it?" Opal squeaked.

"No, no." I objected, "If I tell you now, you won't focus on your schoolwork." I turned and walked around my desk to the blackboard, keeping my back to them.

"But Mrs. Thornton!" She said again.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, trying my best to keep a straight face. They all starred eagerly at me, waiting in anticipation. I turned again to face the blackboard and began to write a math problem. We were working on finding 'x' in simple algebra problems. "Now, who can solve this for me? Five, multiplied by 'x', equals fifteen?" I turned back to face them and they all, every single one of them, sat with their arms crossed.

"We won't answer any questions, in fact, we'll answer them all, if you tell us what you have to say." Robert piped up.

"I agree, Mrs. Thornton. You can't say you have something to tell us and then not tell us!" Hattie added.

I heaved a sigh, "Very well." Their smiles grew, knowing it would be a good one.

I took a deep breath and looked down, trying to act sad, which I'd still felt more often than I liked lately, "In a few months, I'll be leaving."

Their faces fell, all of them in shock. I held myself together not smiling or laughing. "Why?" Emily asked, slumped down in her seat.

"Because I'll need some time off." I was being absolutely terrible, but I know that they'd all be happy after I told them.

"For what?" Cody asked.

I took another breath, "Because, I'll be at home, taking care of my baby." I smiled.

A few seconds went by before, I saw Hattie and Emily look at each other wide-eyed. Some others did the same, while the rest was confused. "You're going to have a baby!?" Hattie burst.

I smiled from ear to ear, nodding, "Yes,"

"Mountie Jack's baby!?" she added.

I laughed openly, "Yes, of course."

Except for a couple who were still confused, they ran up to me, squealing and laughing. They wrapped me in a hug all around. And finally, when they were all around me, I got question after question.

Did I want a boy or a girl?

Would it be a boy or a girl?

When would the baby be coming?

Did Jack and I want children?

Just where _did_ babies come from?

I shut down the last question, and quickly. But I answered the rest.

I don't know.

I won't know until the baby is born.

In about six months.

Yes, we wanted a house full of children.

"Alright everyone, you said you would answer all of the math questions I give you, so, please, settle down and answer the question on the board," I said. They continued to whisper amongst themselves. I cleared my throat to gain their attention once more. "Anyone have the answer?"

Harper raided his hand, first, one to do so all day, "Does 'x' equal three?"

"Yes, it does! Can someone explain why 'x' equals three?" I asked. Opal, to my surprise, raised her hand, "Yes, Opal. Go ahead."

"What do you think you will name the baby?"

I sighed, "I don't know, sweetheart."

"Shouldn't you have an idea though?" Cody followed.

"If it's a boy will you name him after Mountie Jack?" Emily added.

"So many questions, yet there is so much math to do!" I said, laughing. "Tell you what? Let's get through math and reading, and then during recess, I'll answer whatever questions you have. Deal?" I put my hands up in a truce, and they smiled ear to ear.

* * *

Later on, I had to reassure them multiple times that I would eventually come back to teach them, and that I wouldn't be gone forever.

I spoke to Jack every night, telling him about the baby and things that went on every day. Similar to what I had done with my journal those few years ago. I missed him so much, but since figuring out I was having a baby. His baby. I felt a little more whole again. Just a little.

* * *

 **(!) I added this in becuase it happened on the show, so *shrugs* yeah.**

 **Issa shorter one, I know, but I'm falling asleep and want to get this up tonight for you guys! Hope you enjoyed! I kind of feel like it dragged. Let me know what you think!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	9. Chapter 7

**(04-24-2018) This one has emotions in it.**

* * *

A month went by and none of my clothes fit anymore. My corsets, my blouses, my skirts. All too small. I hadn't grown too much, but clearly enough.

I sat on my small sofa reading a book, occasionally glancing up at one of the many pictures of Jack that was on the small end table. My reading was interrupted by a knock on the front door. I marked my place and stood up, closing my robe shut around me, and made my way to the door.

I opened it, and Rosemary stood on the other side, "New dresses?" She said, holding a pile of clothes in her arms.

I smiled, "Thank goodness for you, Rosemary. I don't know what I'd do without you working at the dress shop." I opened the door more and gestured for her to come in.

"Oh please, Elizabeth, it's nothing. I'm happy to do it." She came in and set the dresses down on the armchair. "How have you been feeling?" she turned toward me as I moved back to where I had been sitting before.

"Alright, the morning sickness has been subsiding, slowly, but surely." I motioned for her to sit. "I've been eating as I should, I swear."

Rosemary smiled, "Good. You better be. You don't only have to worry about yourself now." she paused and gave me a side glance, grinning. "Can I?"

"It isn't any bigger than you last saw." I laughed.

"I know." she dragged out the last sound, "But still, I still can't believe it and I just want to see it." she stuck out her bottom lip, "Please." raising her hands in a praying way, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright," standing up, I pulled back my robe and just the fabric of my nightgown was over me, and I pulled it taught against my abdomen. There was clearly a bump, not too big, but big enough that Rosemary squeaked.

"Can I feel?" She asked. I nodded and she placed her hand toward my left side. Her hand was warm through the cotton, and she slid it over to the middle of my belly.

Both of us at the same time gasped.

"Was that?" She asked.

"I… I don't know." It felt like a feather, a whisper of a breeze. Then I felt it again.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Rosemary said, just above a whisper.

They moved. My baby moved. He or she, for the first time, I felt them. I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks, "My God." I whispered.

Rosemary looked up at my face and smiled. "There they are." she said, "That's your baby, Elizabeth."

I could have jumped up and down and yelled and cheered for joy. For a second I forgot. For a second I was blissfully happy.

Then I remembered.

Jack wouldn't be here for this. He wouldn't know this child. His child. Our child.

My face fell, noticeably so, because Rosemary stood up and wrapped me in her arms, holding me tight. Not being able to help myself, I sobbed into her shoulder. I just wanted him. I wanted him here with me. To experience this with me.

I'm forever grateful for the family I have here. Everyone that will experience this with me. I'm glad that Rosemary was here now, to feel the baby with me. But I needed Jack.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright." She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "It's alright. I know exactly what you're thinking."

I didn't doubt that she did. I pulled back from Rosemary, wiping my face with my hand, "I'm sorry."  
"You don't ever have to be sorry. You have been doing so well recently, even so, you have every right to cry, to scream, to be upset. Do not apologize." She placed a hand on my cheek, making me look at her, "Understood?"

I nodded, not saying anything. She pulled me to her again, and this time I held her tight as well.

We stood there for a few minutes and I steadied my breathing, calming down a bit. It' d been maybe a week since I broke down like that.

"Feel a little better?" Rosemary asked.

I took a deep breath, "Honestly?" I took a deep breath, "Not really." We pulled away from each other.

"Hey," she said, prompting my gaze, "That's alright to not be okay. To not feel better. It's going to take time."

I took a deep breath and wiped my cheeks, "I know. I just… I know he wanted a big family… That house? He wanted to fill it with the Thornton Clan." I gave a small laugh. He wanted seven children.

"Seven!?" Rosemary's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Seven." I smiled a little. "We never actually settled on a number."

"Well, now, you have this one, at least. The perfect combination of you and him," she reassured me.

I placed my hand on my belly, feeling the movement again.

"He lives on in that little baby you're going to have. And he or she will know who their father was because we'll all be sure to tell them all we know." She choked up a bit. "And," She added with a small smile, "I'll make sure that I'm the favorite aunt. The fun aunt." she gave my hand a squeeze.

I smiled through my tears and laughed a little, "You'll teach them to sing."

"And all about the theatre!" She emphasized the word.

I took a shaky breath, "Thank you, Rosemary, again."

"I'm always here for you, you know that." she smiled big, "I better get going. I can't wait to tell Lee that I felt the baby!"

"I thought babies were sticky?" I teased her.

She rolled her eyes, "This is different, this is family." I smiled, hugging her again. "Goodnight, Elizabeth. Come and get me if you need anything."

"I will." Giving her a squeeze then letting go, and walked her to the door.

She left and went to her house next door. I shut the front door and made my way to the few candles I had lit, taking the oil lamp upstairs with me.

I placed the lamp down on the vanity, the light reflecting off of the mirror and lighting up the room bit more. I caught my reflection, the whites, and creams of my nightgown and robe seeming to glow in the light. The loose fabric fell around me covering my growing abdomen.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled back the fabric, making it cling to my skin and saw the small bump protruding from my midsection. It was surreal. There was a human, my child, growing inside of me. A bit terrifying to imagine. Thinking of myself as a mother. I reached my hand to rest on it gently and I looked down.

Tears in my eyes, "I'm going to protect you no matter what." I sniffled, "I'm going to protect you, as your Papa intended to protect me. And how he would have protected you." I took a deep breath, "And how he protected those two trainees." I sobbed. (1)

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the sound. I stepped back sitting down on the bed, taking deep breath after deep breath. How was I going to do this?

* * *

 **(1) I never said how he died, so Imma bum off of the show...**

 **But, uh, yeah. I hope you liked it. Legit guys, when I write about Rosemary or Abigail, I think of my best friend. She is absolutely amazing, and like Elizabeth, I don't know what I would do without her.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	10. Chapter 8

**(04-26-2018) I'M SORRY! I had school all day yesterday and was at work all day today and I was writing last night but fell asleep with my computer on my lap. But here it is. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

*Two weeks later*

I was sitting at my desk, toward the end of the school day as the children took their math test on the algebra we'd been going over.

I was reading when I heard, "Mrs. Thornton?" I looked up and saw Philip with his hand raised.

He'd come back home, finally, about a week ago. His surgeries went well and was doing better than ever. I had told him to try his best on the test and it wouldn't count against him because he missed most of the material. It was just to see where he was with his algebra. I stood up and went over to him, "Yes?"

Just above a whisper, taking the other students into consideration around him he said, "I don't understand this one." and he pointed to a question.

"It's alright, Philip." matching his tone, "Just try your best and we can go over it, alright?" He nodded and turned back to his test.

"Boys and girls," I said in my normal tone, drawing their attention to me. "As soon as you're finished with your test, you're free to go for the day." they rustled a bit, "but that does not mean, rush and get it done. Please take your time with it and try your best." I sat back down at my desk and continued to read.

A few minutes later, Harper, followed by Hattie, then Emily, all handed in their tests. "You checked all of your answers?" Each nodded and continued on their way.

Soon, almost all of my students were gone. Only Opal and Philip were left, and I could see they were both straining, thinking of how to work through the problems.

I got up and slid in the opposite end of the bench that Opal sat on. "Philip, would you join us up here please?" He looked concerned, "You're not in trouble. Come on." I patted the bench beside me, opposite of Opal, and he made his way over.

When he was settled I took a breath, "What are you having trouble with?"

We spent a while going over the questions they were having trouble with and both were less tense and all smiles. I took their tests and put them on the pile on my desk, along with the rest of them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton." Opal hugged me from the side, and I reached and patted her back.

"You're very welcome." She let go and smiled up at me. Grabbing their coats before she left with Philip and headed to wherever they were going.

I packed up the papers, put on my coat, and headed out myself. I made my way down the dirt road to town and stopped at the spot where Jack had proposed to me.

I remembered how perfect it was, except for him leaving the next day. The candles, the rose petals, him… everything so, so perfect. I felt a tightness in my chest and my eyes stung. I moved on before I'd have another episode.

I went into town and stopped at the mercantile, I had run out of some things. I went to the counter to pay and Mr. Yost actually was surprised to see me. "Mrs. Thornton. I haven't seen you in a while."

I smiled at him, "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"I hear you're expecting." He said.

My smile widened, "I am."

"That's exciting! I'm happy for you." He said.

"Thank you," I laughed, "I still don't believe it."

"You will, soon," He said, "A child changes your life."

I smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Yost."

"You're welcome. And congratulations." He smiled.

"Thank you." I gave him a nod and opened the door and left.

I made my way across Main Street and over to Abigail's, smiling and giving a few hellos along the way. The door opened and Henry walked out and almost into me, "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." and he stepped out of my way.

"It's quite alright. It wasn't intentional." I reassured him. He tipped his hat and continued on his way. I furrowed my brow and went inside the café, instantly meeting Abigail's gaze and her bright smile.

I went over to her, "Well, someone is in a good mood." I said to her.

"Just been a good day." She said.

I looked out the window and saw Henry walking up Main Street, "What did Mr. Gowen want?"

"Hmm?" She was counting the money in the cash drawer, "Oh, Henry? Just paying a visit. Getting a good meal."

"Henry?" I gave her a look, "He's Henry now?"

She looked up at me, "Well, he's a friend, and friends often call each other by their first names." she got slightly defensive.

I put my hand up in surrender, "I was just asking."

She smiled, "Let me get you something to eat."

I paused, "I never said I was hungry."

"No, but you probably are and you're eating for two now. I'm going to make you something." She finished counting the money and stuck it back in the drawer.

"Abigail, really that isn't-" she was gone, "-necessary." I sighed and found an empty table by one of the windows, sitting down and setting my things down at my feet. Thinking about it, I was a little hungry. Darn Abigail and always being right.

I looked out the window, watching everyone on the street. My students playing, friends stopping to have brief conversations before moving on with their day. They all seemed to move in slow motion though like time could stop at any second.

Before I knew it, a plate of shepherd's pie was sitting in front of me.

The smell was repulsive. The scent of meat and fat wafted up to my nose. Yes, there were other smells in there too, but those were all I could sense. I put a hand over my nose to keep myself in check. Abigail saw it on my face that I definitely was not in the mood for shepherd's pie.

"Oh dear," She took the plate, "I see this won't agree with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, Elizabeth, don't be. I remember the feeling. Not well, but boy, is it hard to forget entirely." she stepped away, thankfully, the smell growing faint. "What would you like?" she asked.

I pondered a moment, not being able to decide. "Pancakes and watermelon?"

She gave me a look, "That's all you've been eating for weeks. How are you not sick of it?" I shrugged and she only rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

If Jack were here, he'd for a fact be sure I ate a variety of things. Things I'd be able to stomach of course. But he would never just let me eat pancakes and watermelon, no matter how much I wanted it.

Abigail was back soon with my food, and the sweet smell was just what I wanted. "Abigail, you are truly the best." I placed the napkin in my lap.

"Because I make you food?" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you're always here for me and it means so much more than you know." I reached out to her, intending shed take my hand. She took my clue and placed her hand in mine and I gave it a squeeze. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She squeezed my hand back, "You'd figure things out." she said confidently.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so." I laughed and we let go of each other, and I started to eat.

"How have you been feeling?" She asked.

I took a bite of the pancakes, they were so fluffy, and warm, and couldn't have tasted any better! "The morning sickness has gone down quite a bit. The only way I even feel nauseous is with certain foods." I laughed.

Abigail pouted, "You usually love my shepherd's pie, too."

"It wasn't the shepherd's pie itself," I took another bite, "It was the meat and the oil and I need to stop talking about it before I really am sick."

She laughed, "But everything else is well?" I nodded, not convincingly enough though. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just… I get nervous because I won't feel him or her move for hours on end then feel the littlest whisper of it and it's gone again for hours." I shook my head, "It just scares me."

"That's normal early on. Peter did that to me a _lot_ and I would drive myself insane until he moved again."

"Really?" I needed reassurance.

"Really." She smiled.

Rosemary came in just then, "Elizabeth! There you are!" She pulled up a chair and sat down between Abigail and me. "I was going to save this, but I'm too excited! Look at what I found at the mercantile!" She held up a very puffy, pink, baby-sized dress.

"Baby clothes?" I asked.

"Why, of course, silly! You're going to need them!" She was bubbly beyond control.

I gave a laugh, "Thank you Rosemary, but what if it isn't a girl?"

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe she just asked that. Abigail stifled a laugh.

"I mean, what if it's a boy?" I said, my heart skipping a beat.

"Well, you're going to have to discipline it sometime."

What did _that_ even mean? I just shook my head, "It's adorable Rosemary, thank you." With that, she put it back in the bag and placed it by my other things at my feet, and I took a bite of watermelon.

"What are you hoping it is, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked a look in her eyes told me she had an idea of her own.

I smiled, "I don't know. Truly. I'll be happy either way. When I wrote to Julie, she made it very clear she will have a niece." I laughed, "And my parents said they are also happy with either, but Viola already has a little girl, so I know they want a grandson."

"Well, I believe I've made it clear that I think it will be a girl." Rosemary laughed.

"I think it'll be a boy," Abigail said.

"Well, what's your reasoning there?" Rosemary asked.

"She's carrying more toward the front than anything else," Abigail said. I just sat there listening.

"She's only just over three months along, you can't really tell yet."

"It's far along enough if you ask me."

"Well, I think it'll be a girl."

"We know you've said that already."

"Well, at least I'm the one who is right."

Folding her arms, Abigail said, "What's _your_ reasoning Rosemary?"

"I… I just know it."

"Jack wanted a boy," I said, not thinking before it came out. I hadn't spoken to him in over a week to anyone. Abigail and Rosemary stopped and looked at me. "He wanted someone to play ball with, who he could teach to run the farm we were going to build up on that hill." I looked out the window. I smiled, tears welling in my eyes, "He said we couldn't have any daughters." They looked confused, "He said it was because he would no choice but to pull out his rifle any time a young man came around." I chuckled. "He said, he'd never be able to tell them no because they'd look too much like me and he'd spoil them rotten." I smiled and looked back to my friends. They both had closed mouth smiles with their eyes glazed.

"Did you two ever discuss names?" Rosemary asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Do you have an idea of what you'd name them?"

"Definitely Jack for a boy. No questions asked." I said very seriously.

"And a girl?" Abigail chimed in.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I can't come to a conclusion on that one."

"Well," Rosemary said, "Regardless, girl or boy, this baby will be beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't help but think that this baby is a miracle. To help me… heal… I suppose." I said.

"Definitely." Abigail said, "I completely agree."

* * *

 **Am I pulling at your heartstrings? Cause that's what I'm trying to do. Again, sorry it took so long!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	11. Chapter 9

**(04-27-2018) AYO! Sorry, late at night is when I'm usually able to write... Haha! DID Y'ALL SEE THAT ERIN TWEETED AT ME!? She scolded me for chatting on my laptop rather than paying attention to Biology. Eh, whatever. It's all gucci. Okay, I think You're all REALLY going to like this one. Remember I asked some of you to pick "Option A" or "Option B"? Well, welcome in "Option A".**

* * *

*One month and a half later*

It was now safe to say that if I even attempted to try to wear my old clothes the zipper on either end would barely reach each other. Now there was no question looking at me that I was with child and not just gaining weight. I was glad that phase was over, people asking me hesitantly if I was expecting or not. Although, the look of relief on their faces was the most amusing part of it.

I couldn't help but always keep my hand on my midsection. I still couldn't believe it and the reality of it became more and more apparent each day. I hadn't met them yet and I already loved this child wholeheartedly. Not only because it was my child, but it was a combination of Jack and myself. Of our love and nothing could or ever would top that.

My students made it known what they thought the baby would be and what I should name them. Naturally, what else would they discuss at recess?

We were sitting on the steps of the school talking.

"I think it's a girl." Opal said, "Her name can be…" her little face twisted as she thought, "Lilly."

"Lilly?" I asked, pondering, "I like that name."

"It's a pretty flower and a pretty name," she said tilting her chin up.

"It's obviously going to be a boy," Cody spoke up.

"Speaking to your mother, I see." I laughed.

"Well, yeah. But I thought this before we even mentioned it to each other. I think his name should be Bronx."

My head snapped back, "Bronx?" I dragged it out. I definitely wasn't going to take _that_ name into consideration.

"Yeah! I like that name too." Robert agreed with Cody and they high-fived.

"I hope its a girl, but if it's a boy his name should be Jack," Hattie said.

"That would be perfect!" Emily said.

I nodded, "That's the name I'm going with if its a boy." I liked the way these girls think.

"But really hope it's a girl!" Emily said.

"Can you feel them move? My mama said I moved a lot like I was dancing." Opal giggled.

I laughed, "Yes, they move more and more every day."

"How does the baby get in mama's tummies?" she asked.

"Uhh… Come on everyone, recess is over. Inside please." I rang the cowbell Jack had given me the first day that the school was open.

All the children turned to walk into the schoolhouse, "Why does everyone avoid that question?" she asked to no one in particular. Emily just shrugged and kept walking, but I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Once everyone filed in, I followed, taking off my coat, and hanging it on a hook with all of theirs. When I went to walk back up to my desk, all of my students blocked the way and were standing in a group unmoving. Staring at the board.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mrs. Thornton." Hattie's voice came from the front. "You have to see this for yourself." a few of them turned and looked at me, their faces pale. The looks they gave me alone, I didn't know if I wanted to look or not.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I said, moving between them all. I stopped at the front and looked at the blackboard.

Anger… No… Rage flowed through me. I didn't let on though, "Who did this?" I asked the class.

Silence.

"I'm not angry," I said in as calm of a tone as I could muster, and it was clearly a lie.

"We were all outside with you, Mrs. Thornton." one of them said.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and a large lump in my throat. I couldn't say anything else.

"Children," Abigail said from behind all of us. "Come back outside, recess has been extended." I turned to face her and without a peep, all of the children went back outside and Abigail remained.

"Who would do this?" the tears finally fell and my chest ached like I'd been thrown from a horse so hard that my lungs had been completely collapsed.

My throat was closing and I couldn't breathe, "Come here." Abigail opened her arms to me and I willingly went into them. "I need you to take a deep breath."

I tried and failed.

"Again." She said.

I did. I was shaking too.

"Follow me this way." She pulled away and taking my hand in one of hers and getting my coat with the other. She helped me put on the coat and lead me to the door that went out back.

"The children," I said.

"They're outside with Rosemary and Faith. Don't worry about them right now. I need you to take another deep breath and try to calm down. The stress isn't doing any good for either of you."

Well, I only wanted to know who caused the stress and who wrote that on my board.

"Come on." she urged, so I followed.

Leading out the back door, what I saw nearly made my heart stop.

Just as there was that night not long ago, was a trail of rose petals…

"What?" I breathed.

"Follow." She nodded toward the path.

All I could do was pray that the board saying, _Take a walk with me_ _,_ meant what I hoped it did.

* * *

 **Kiiiiiiiiinda short, I know. But uh, yeah. Option A.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	12. Chapter 10

**(04-29-2018) Weird not having an episode today, huh?... I don't like it. But, hey, we made it a week after the finale. I think everyone is healing well, except for some and I'm not going to get into it, but people need to stop attacking the actors (especially Dan) and the network and producers. It is what it is people. It's life.**

 **Anyhow, moving on. So there is brief, VERY brief mention of intimacy. Like, it says "made love" but still. Just so ya know. And I also BEG of you, not to hate me. Please. Thanks.**

* * *

These dreams were getting more and more frequent.

First, the one where Jack brought that… woman, for lack of better terms, to Hope Valley. Then one where he left me stranded in the middle of the forest, and many more between the one from last night.

It felt so real, like he had written that message on the board and I could smell the pedals, feel the breeze coming through the open door. The children and I had actually had that exact conversation not even two days before, that's what had thrown me off the most.

I got up out of bed and made my way downstairs for a glass of water. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked to my left, seeing the small table covered with photographs of Jack and myself. I picked up the first one we had taken about five years ago now. Genuine smiles on our faces.

I remember it was cold that day after I'd been teaching in the saloon, we could see our breath. I smiled at the memory, remembering the heat coming off of his body. He was like a wood stove he would throw off so much heat, that had come in handy on more than one occasion on our last minute honeymoon change. Every night, it had gotten so cold that using each other to keep warm was a necessity, not just a form of affection. The days would occasionally counteract the nights and be sweltering.

We had settled for the day by an inlet connecting to a river that was directly under the most beautiful waterfall. It had been exceptionally hot that day.

* * *

"It's so hot I can't even think," I said putting my hair up.

"You won't be saying that tonight when our blood is on the verge of freezing." Jack laughed. I just stuck my tongue out at him and turned to my suitcase. "What are you doing?"

I furrowed my brow, "Trying to find my swimsuit."

"Why?" He was such a man.

I huffed turning back to him, I exaggeratedly gestured at the water before us, "To _swim_."

He eyed me, "You don't need a swimsuit."

I squinted my eyes at him, "What are you getting at Jack Thornton?"

A smile played on his lip and in his eyes, "I think you know exactly what I'm getting at… Elizabeth Thornton."

My new name still gave me butterflies, and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Why, Mrs. Thornton," the heat rising even more in my cheeks, "You're blushing."

I swatted at his arm, "You're a heathen, you are."

"And you're beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat, just as his lips caught my own. I somehow didn't notice him moving closer to me as we went back and forth. Our mouths moved in sync with each other and my hand cupped his cheek. We parted and leaned our foreheads together and I looked in his eyes. "You're mad."

"About you." He kissed my cheek and moved away, much to my disappointment. He stood up and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Mocking me from before, he gestured as I did to the water, "Going for a _swim_." he slid the shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned muscles I'd already familiarized myself with. He kicked off his shoes and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes to his undershorts. He looked at me, "Well?"

I had been mesmerized by, well… him, "Huh?" I was completely lost.

He laughed, shaking his head and offering me his hand. I took it, standing up, "Now what?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me again, "May I?"

Always a gentleman.

I nodded, biting my lip and he started on my blouse. When that was gone, my skirt followed and he bent down and untied my shoes, allowing for me to kick them off and away. I was left in my undergarments.

He kissed me again, pulling me close as he fumbled with the laces on the back of my corset. I couldn't help but laugh, "You can never figure this part out, can you?"

"I'll learn, give me time." He poked my nose, "Now help me with it." I laughed harder now and twisted my arm behind me, easily untying the knot. "You're a pro," he said with a smile.

"Well, I have to be if I ever want to get out of this thing." I finished unlacing it and let it slide off.

There we were, in the open, almost stark naked. Before I knew it, Jack scooped me up in his arms and ran to the water running in to his knees before he hurled me into the water.

It was cool and refreshing, I broke the surface of the water coming back up and gasping for a breath of air, the water just above my navel, "I can't believe you just threw me!"

"And I'll do it again!" He dove into the water and came up again in-front of me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Lean back," he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed, "Just do it."

And I did. He held onto me, turning me and supporting behind my knees and back, keeping me afloat. He spun in a slow circle, the water flowing around me. Around us. It was so peaceful.

Until he let go and I sank a bit, not prepared and got water in my mouth. I came up gasping again. "Why you slimy son of a-"

"Now, now, Elizabeth, tem-" He was cut off by the flood of water I splashed in his face. "I deserved that."

"And this." I pounced on him as best I could in the water. But I'd managed to take him down and we were both swimming and splashing at each other like children.

After a few minutes, we were both in stitches. He came close to me, moving some wet hair out of my face and looking into my eyes, "How do you do it?" he asked. I tilted my head in confusion, "You make me crazy, both good and bad." I swatted him for that comment. "You are absolutely beautiful, soaked or no. And you bring out the best in me. How?"

He was genuinely asking. I only shrugged, "You make it so easy." I ran my fingers through the wet hair on the back of his head and brought his lips to mine once again. He pulled me as close and tight as he could, lifting me a bit.

And there we made love. In the water, on the shore, in the water again.

And it was bliss.

* * *

I put the picture back down and put a hand over my heart. Dear lord, what I would give to feel his heat again. To see him again. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

A tear ran down my cheek, now. I wish there was something other to do but cry. I cried all the time. I was told it was okay to cry, what I have been through and what I am going through, I had every right to cry.

I must have been a pitiful sight to look at right then. I wiped my cheeks and went to grab a glass, I filled it and took a sip. Placing the cup down, I felt a kick on my left side.

I smiled, placing my hand where my child had just fussed, "I was just thinking a late night snack would be the perfect thing right now, too."

* * *

 **Like I said, please don't hate me. You still got a taste of Jack. But, he isn't back. Stay tuned, y'all. I'm also very sorry this took so long. Adulting is hard and takes a while.**

 **ALSO! To my reviewer from Switzerland (Holy wow!) Your English is VERY good! I'm so happy you like my story!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	13. Chapter 11

**(04-30-2018) To alainagrace04: 1. You being in a drama class is AMAZING! and 2. I'm so glad I got you into trouble because you squeaked!**

 **Anyhow, today was a bad day, but here's a longerish chapter for you guys.**

* * *

*One month later*

School had just ended and I was on my way to Abigail's, walking with Cody and Robert. They had offered to carry my things and I took the opportunity. Simple tasks like carrying a couple of books while walking was challenging.

They were droning on and on about baseball and the best fishing spots. Being that we were getting hints of spring all of the children were more eager than ever to be outside. I was lost in my own thoughts when Cody took my attention, "Mrs. Thornton, isn't that your sister?"

My head snapped up and sure enough, stepping off of the stagecoach was Julie. "Thank you, kind sir." She said to Tom, Jack's brother. I made a mental note to get into that with her later.

"Julie!" I squealed and made my way to her.

She looked in my direction and caught sight of me, her mouth turned into an O shape before she bounded to me and wrapped me up in her arms and I did the same to her. I had written home to her about almost everything, the past few months especially. She stepped back taking my hands and holding them out, looking me up and down. "Elizabeth Thornton, look at you! You're huge!"

"I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" She responded, "You look amazing though, absolutely glowing." She put a hand on my belly, "Hello little one, I'm your auntie Julie, and I'm going to spoil you rotten and your mother won't be able to do anything about it." she smiled big.

I laughed holding her hand tight, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! See if you needed anything, anything at all." She said.

I could see Tom keeping his distance, I hadn't seen Julie, or him, since my wedding. "Hello, Tom. Good to see you again."

He nodded, "Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" He seemed a bit standoffish.

"I've been well, thank you for asking." I smiled. I gave Julie's hand another squeeze, there was some resistance. I looked down and nearly flipped, "Oh my God!"

"That's a way to tell you." Julie laughed.

"Are you two engaged?" I asked, Tom, going a bit white. He was nervous about telling me.

"You won't be the only Thatcher turned Thornton, soon." She beamed.

I laughed, "I'm so happy for both of you!" I hugged Julie tight again as Tom let out a breath. I went to him and hugged him too. "You Thornton men have a way that's a mystery to us." I backed away "Congratulations."

"Thank you," He said, "Your father hesitated when I asked permission, but he gave his blessing nonetheless.

"We would have gone through with it no matter what regardless." Julie rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl and make my own decisions." she nodded toward Abigail's, "I know where you were headed. Let's go."

"I'll take our things to the saloon," Tom said.

"Nonsense, you're staying with me," I said.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Julie said.

"Not an imposition at all." I said, "I insist."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"My front door is open if you want to bring your things there. I'm actually not giving you a choice." I said.

"She already has that stern tone our mother always had with us growing up," Julie said to Tom. I swatted her arm and we laughed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll bring it there then," he said chuckling.

Julie linked her arm with mine and we made our way to Abigail's. "Look at what I found," I said as we stepped in.

Abigail looked up from what she was reading and quickly folded it, putting it into her apron pocket. "Julie, how are you?" She stood up and hugged my sister.

"Very good, and you?" She responded.

"I'm well."

"You've been taking care of my sister, I presume?"

"Of course."  
"She writes me about all you do for her. She'd be lost without you."

"Julie," I warned.

"Truly, she says it every letter."  
"I'm more than happy to be here for her. She's family." She looked at me, smiling. "You both must be hungry. Come in, sit."

We obliged, "So, what have my favorite Hope Valley women been doing?" Julie asked, sitting at the head of the long table in Abigail's kitchen.

"I-"

"Elizabeth, I talk to you all the time, Abigail first." My mouth was still open from speaking but Julie looked to Abigail, "What was that you had before?" She leaned her head in her hand.

"Julie! That's very rude!" I was so embarrassed.

"No, Elizabeth, it's alright. It was just a note." Abigail said, turning to the stove, finishing up whatever she was cooking.

"From who?" Julie pressed.

"Just a friend." She didn't turn away from the stove.

I myself wanted to ask more questions but knew better. "Julie, tell Abigail your news." she scowled at me.

"Oh?" Abigail put food on the plates and brought it over to us. Chicken breast with asparagus. "What news?" Julie held out her left hand to Abigail and she took Julie's hand to get a better look at the ring. "Oh, Julie! Who is it?"

"Tom Thornton." Julie beamed.

Abigail's eyebrows raised, "Those Thornton men."

"That's what I said." I sighed.

Abigail looked at Julie, "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Did Tom come with you?"

"He did!"

"He went to bring their things to my house. It'll be fun, like old times." I smiled.

"But with a couple of additions. I'm telling you, Elizabeth, I'm going to spoil that little girl." Julie said before taking a bite of her food.

"Julie we don't know what it is yet." I laughed.

"It's a girl, I know it."

"You'll have to talk with Rosemary then," I said.

"Talk to Rosemary about wh- Julie! How are you?" Rosemary walked in at the right moment. Julie shot up to her feet and hugged Rosemary. They were so alike, it was scary, both bubbly and enthusiastic about life. "What are you doing back here in Hope Valley?"

"I've come to visit my sister and soon-to-be niece and all of my friends."

"See, Elizabeth, I'm not the only one who thinks it will be a girl." She gave me a look and I only rolled my eyes, eating my chicken.

"And…" Julie held her right hand out to Rosemary, causing them both to start screaming. Abigail and I both cringed.

"Its Tom isn't it? I knew you two would end up together! Congratulations!" they hugged again.

"Thank you! I'm so excited! This is all so great, I'm getting married, Elizabeth is having a baby, Viola is far away in England."

"Julie." I gave her a look, "Not nice."

"What? She's always a Debbie-downer. She would say something negative, I know it." She pouted.

I contemplated, "I suppo- no. She's never done you wrong. She's a good sister."

Julie just gave me a look.

"Okay, she's an _alright_ sister." I admitted, "But you shouldn't speak ill of her."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh pish-posh Elizabeth, I knew I was in love the first time I saw him tumble out of that bar in Hamilton."

"He what out of where?" Abigail asked shocked.

"Oh he got into some brawl over money and they threw him out of the bar and he landed at our feet." She waved it off, "Would have been worse if Jack hadn't been there to punch the other guy. Tom said Jack was swinging left and right…" She stopped when she realized that Rosemary and Abigail were stealing glances in my direction. "Oh, Elizabeth…"

"No, no, it's alright. It was actually a funny story." I swallowed hard but the lump in my throat stayed put. "Our father's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he caught wind of it. His daughters possibly courting two hooligans that get into bar fights. Regardless of both being the sons of a Mountie and one being a Mountie himself." I tried to laugh and fake a smile, but there was an ache in my chest.

They all just smiled at me and Julie took her seat again and Rosemary next to her. "So, Julie, when are you thinking of having the wedding?" Abigail asked changing the subject.

"Sometime next year so that the baby can be in the wedding too, old enough to at least sit in a wagon." She smiled at me. "If that'd be alright?"

I was shocked, "Why wouldn't it be alright? Of course, it is."

Julie smiled, "It'll be in Hamilton and you're all going to be invited, of course."

Rosemary gasped, making us all jump, "Can I design your gown?"

"I was about to ask you if you would, after seeing my sisters. Especially making it in a day and a night." She laughed, "So much lace!"

"Oh yay! I'll start drawing up designs now!" Rosemary said.

"Where did all that lace come from?" I asked, taking my last bite of chicken.

"Oh, just from something I had lying around," Rosemary said.

"I heard it was your wedding dress. Ow!" Rosemary kicked Julie under the table.

My eyes went wide, "Rosemary, please tell me you didn't." my heart pounded. She kept quiet and looked away. "You did. Why would you do that?" I was in disbelief.

"You needed a dress, I needed the lace for your dress, and I had the lace in the form of another dress. It's fine." She waved it off.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, "You took apart your gown to make mine?" I choked on the words.

"Well, when you put it that way." Rosemary said, "Yes, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." She said, "And there isn't anything that you can say that can make me change my mind." I covered my mouth and my nose, tears streaming again for the eighth time this week. "Oh dear, I didn't want to make you cry."

"I just feel so bad you took apart your dress for me. And so touched that you did it." I stood up in a way that was opposite of anything graceful and went over to her giving her a hug. "You are unbelievable."

"It was nothing, Elizabeth, really." She said, pulling away and looking at me.

"It's everything to me."

And it truly was.

* * *

 **Darn those Thornton men, taking only Thatchers. Not fair.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	14. Chapter 12

**(05-01-2018) This legit took me all day cause I'm easily distracted, haha. I watched "The Perfect Bride" and was laughing so hard, oh my Lord. And I watched "Finding Father Christmas" and I LOVED it! I need to watch "Engaging Father Christmas". I can't wait for the next movies to come out! Anyway, enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

*one month later*

Julie and Tom had stayed about two weeks before he had to get back to work in Hamilton. He was working his way up the ranks in one of the high-end mills and doing well for himself and by the time he and Julie got married, they'd be very comfortable. I loved having Julie and Tom over, I truly did, but it was nice to have the house to myself again.

I was up earlier than usual on a Saturday morning and made myself a cup of tea. No matter what, the smell of coffee just made my stomach twist and turn. It made me upset because I _loved_ a good cup of coffee, especially early in the morning. I could see the sun rising out the front window, the colors magnificent and vibrant. I wish I could touch them.

I had a feeling Jack put them there for me. I smiled thinking of when he painted the backdrop for the Founder's Day Play my first year here when Hope Valley was Coal Valley. I knew it was him who had painted it, but I never told him that. That backdrop where he'd painted the tiny likeness of us in the background, kissing. He loved to admire artwork and watch how the colors swirled and danced together combining to create the perfect shade.

When it came to art, Jack and I had different tastes. He preferred paintings, sculptures, and architecture while I would take music or a play any day **(1)**. There was one song though that Jack could never resist, _Danny Boy_. It was his favorite and I'd sang it only for him, except that one time for the school show and everyone praised me for having the courage to show up that night, especially with Jack having just left for the Northern Territories that morning.

I began humming the song, its sweet yet somber melody so familiar, it was like home. I felt movement from the otherwise sleeping child in my womb. I smiled and kept humming and they moved more. Soon I was laughing softly to myself.

Absolutely unbelievable.

I stopped humming for a minute, just to test my theory. I didn't feel anything. I hummed one note again and instantly they were dancing again. "Just like your father." I laughed. I started to sing the song softly and he or she didn't stop moving, not once. "You're taking lessons from your Aunt Rosie, boy or girl. I don't care." I laughed.

I got up and got ready for the day ahead, singing various little tunes, keeping myself smiling. When all was said and done, and I was dressed and ready, dishes were done, bed made and yesterday's laundry put away, I was ready to go.

Thank goodness for Rosemary, she had taken over my laundering for the time being, besides my intimates, because it was harder for me to be able to get my clothes washed. Everyone was so helpful and cared so much. They were all in love with this child almost as much as I was.

I had some errands to run and so I headed out the front door. I took the stairs one step at a time, there may have only been three, but I couldn't see my feet these days. I took a breath once my feet hit the dirt road that spanned in-front of the row houses. I started toward town taking my time, I had nowhere to be in no hurry.

"Elizabeth!" I heard behind me along with running steps. "Elizabeth! Where are you going?"

I stopped and turned to see who it was, "Rosemary, I'm just headed into town to run some errands." I said.

"Oh, that can wait until later. Come over to my house, we can have breakfast." She grabbed my arm.

I anchored my feet as best as I could to steady myself, "No, that's alright. I already ate. I've been up for a while."

"Nonsense, you're eating for two." she tugged on my arm.

"Honestly, Rosemary, I can confidently say for once that I am not hungry."

"Well, then keep me company!" she smiled.

"But-"

"Please, Elizabeth?" she bounced on her toes, something I'd seen her do when she wanted something from Lee.

I smiled, "Alright, of course, I'll keep you company."

"Yay! Let's go!" she looped her arm in mine and nearly dragged me to her house.

When we got inside, she raced to the stove where she already had something cooking, "You're cooking… already?"

"Uhm, yeah, I saw you walking down the road and wanted to catch you before you made it too far away."

"I see," I said suspiciously. Something was up. "May I?" motioning at one of the kitchen chairs.

"Of course, of course! You don't need to ask." Rosemary removed the skillet from the flame and dumped the contents of it on two plates one for her and the other probably for Lee.

"Lee, breakfast is ready," Rosemary called up the stairs.

"Alright!" Lee called down. "Hey, don't you have to make sure Eliz-" He stopped when he saw me. "Elizabeth. Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm well. What was it that you were saying? Make sure Elizabeth… what?" I blinked at him.

"Uhh… Oh, jeez, I forgot that thing I need upstairs. I'll be right back." and he turned to run back upstairs.

My gaze shifted to Rosemary, "Make sure I what?"

Rosemary thought for a second, "Make sure you got a good night's sleep, and that you had breakfast."

"Aha, well, thank you for your concern." I struggled, trying to stand up on my feet, but failing horribly. "But I really do have errands to run."

"No, Elizabeth, please. Stay." Rosemary placed her hand on mine that rested on the table.

I heaved a sigh and sat back in the chair, putting a smile on Rosemary's lips. She went to pull away, but I gripped her hand, "But you have to tell me what Lee was talking about."

"Oh, Elizabeth, I want to tell you. I do. But I can't" she bit her tongue.

"Why?" I pressed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Trust me." giving me a reassuring look, I let go of her hand. "Lee, it's safe to come down, now," she said.

"Are you sure? She had the look of death in her eye." He said down.

"You're just lucky I'm in this condition," I said teasingly.

He came down the stairs, "Let's start this over, shall we? Good morning, Elizabeth." He nodded.

"Good morning, Lee," I said back, returning the nod.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Lee went and kissed Rosemary's cheek.

"Morning, Dear," she replied.

"Joining us for breakfast, Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"Oh, I already ate, I'm just visiting because I'm being held hostage from running my errands." I gave Rosemary a look. She only shrugged.

"There's a good reason behind it. Ow!" Lee looked at Rosemary, "What? I didn't say anything! You didn't have to kick me."

"You just shush." She said to him, "Elizabeth, how did you sleep?"

I sighed, "Fine, same as any other night. No nightmares so that's a plus."

"How is having the house to yourself again?"

"I like it because it's quieter, but I do miss Julie." I laughed a little, "I still can't believe she is marrying Tom."

"It's so exciting, another wedding!" Rosemary said, and Lee sat by quietly, eating his breakfast.

"She is in love with the designs you drew up." I said.

"I'm so glad! I really tried to put her personality into it."

"Well, I think you captured her perfectly." I smiled.

* * *

We made light conversation as they both finished their breakfast and cleaned up. Rosemary helped me up, only after I agreed to let her come with me to run errands. We walked down the road to town and we stopped everywhere I needed. But then Rosemary decided she needed to stop at the dress shop.

I sat in one of the chairs, waiting as Rosemary went into the back. I waited… and waited… and waited. "Rosemary?" I called. A minute went by and still no answer. I huffed and stood up. It took me a minute, but I got on my feet.

I made my way to the back room, "Rosemary?" She was nowhere to be seen. "What the…?" Just then, one would never guess who came in the back door.

"Elizabeth, I uh-"

"Rosemary, what is going on?" I huffed.

She smiled, "Let me show you." she reached her hand to me for me to take it. I did as she requested. What else would I do? She lead us out the front door of the shop and across the street to the main Abigail's Café entrance.

"This is Abigail's," I stated.

"Close your eyes," Rosemary said.

"But-"

"Elizabeth Thornton. Close. Your. Eyes." I was taken aback by her tone but did what she said. I heard the door click open, and the bell on it ring. "Step forward." I did. "Stop." I did. The door shut and rang behind me. The smells that filled the room were delightful, except for the faint smell of coffee. "And… Open your eyes."

My hands flew to my mouth as everyone yelled "Surprise!"

Decorations in every color in a pastel shade hung everywhere and practically every woman in Hope Valley was there. "Oh my goodness." I breathed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Did you think you weren't going to get a baby shower?" Clara said.

"I… I don't know what to say." I put a hand on my stomach. "I can't believe you all did this." I smiled, "Thank you, so much."

Florence spoke up, "It was all Abigail's doing. The planning, the decorating."

"Loaning the space, making the food," Rosemary added.

"Stop it, you all had a hand in this," Abigail said.

"But it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you." Clara put a hand on Abigail's shoulder. She only smiled.

I looked at Abigail giving her a silent thank you but a look that said we'd talk later. She came over and gave me a hug. "Well?" Abigail pulled away, "Let's have something to eat then we can start on presents?" I laughed along with everyone else and nodded, wiping my face.

This town, this family, I had, was truly something special.

* * *

 **(1) I MAY have added a bit of me into Elizabeth. I can appreciate the visual arts. I know the skill it takes, I don't have of it, thats how I know. But I'm more into the performing arts.**

 **I don't know how this took me all day... anyhow... yeah.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	15. Chapter 13

**(05-02-2018) Short (I'm sorry), sweet (at least I think so), and to the point. I think y'all will like this one.**

* * *

*One month and a half later*

I sighed as I sat down as softly as I could manage on Abigail's sofa. I was feeling everything from being on my feet most of the day, teaching the children.

"You're going to have to start winding down, Elizabeth. You're getting closer to having that baby." Abigail said, putting some dishes in the sink.

"I hadn't realized," I said in a tone I didn't quite mean. I winced, "I'm sorry."

Abigail smiled, "It's alright, I remember how it feels. You're feet, back, practically everything is sore. You can't get a good, full night's sleep. And you're sick of waddling around everywhere." She dried her hands.

"I didn't think it could be put into words, but basically, yes." My hands rested on my belly, feeling the occasional movement. "I love being so close to them, but at the same time, I can _not_ wait for them to arrive." I laughed a bit.

"We're all excited for this baby." she smiled, "Tea?"

"Please."

"So, I know you're going to use Jack for a boy. But have you thought of any girl's names?" Abigail put the water on so it would boil.

I shrugged, "A little. But I can't decide."

"Well? Let's hear it, then."

"Lucille?" I said.

"That's pretty." Abigail nodded.

"Or Isabella, Victoria, Diana?" I listed them.

"All very good names. Very elegant." She set up the cups and tea bags.

"The one I'm stuck on though," I took a breath, "Is Abby."

She paused, spoon with sugar in it, in hand. Looking at me, "Abby?"

I nodded, "Abby."

She cleared her throat and her eyes glossed, "That's… That's uh…"

"It means "father's joy" as I know she would be." I smiled, "She would share a name with someone who I can only hope will mean as much to her as she does to me."

A tear rolled down Abigail's cheek, "Elizabeth, no."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You don't have to." she shook her head and looked away.

"I know I don't have to," I attempted to stand up, and after a couple of tries, I managed. I went over to her, "Right from the beginning, when I first showed up here, you were the one who was always there for me. You've been my confidant and crutch to lean on." I put my hand on her arm, "I honestly, don't know where I would be without you."

She looked at me, "Oh, Elizabeth." her voice cracked and she hugged me tightly. It was difficult considering that most of me stuck out between us. "It's a shame though," she said.

I pulled back, "What?"

"I still stand by my belief that it'll be a boy." she laughed.

I only shook my head as I laughed too and hugged her again. The kettle began to whistle and we let go of each other. "I'll get it," I said, moving to grab the handle, covered by a cloth. I was about to lift it when a sharp pain shot through me. I squeaked.

Abigail looked at me, "Are you alright? Did you burn yourself?"

I groaned softly, "No, I just got a weird pain… It's gone now." I shook my head, "That was weird."

"Why don't you go sit down? I'll get it." Abigail insisted.

"No, no. I'm alright. I promise." I grabbed the handle and felt another pain. Less so this time that I only winced without Abigail seeing. I managed to pour the water into each cup and get the kettle on the stove again when I felt it again. It was worse this time, making me bend over, placing a hand on the bottom of my stomach.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Abigail took my arm in one hand and placed the other on my back.

I took a sharp breath, "I don't know." and it happened again causing me to double over even more.

"Cody!" Abigail called out.

"Yeah, mom!?" his voice came from upstairs.

"Run and get Dr. Shepherd!" she yelled back and started to lead me to the sofa again, "Take it easy."

Cody appeared on the stairs, "Is Mrs. Th-"

I groaned again.

"Don't ask, just go. Hurry!" Abigail ordered her son and he was gone.

I sat down and tried to take a deep breath, "I'm okay, I swear." I lied.

"Elizabeth, I know that look and that feeling. You're not fine. Put your feet up." I did what I was told.

A minute later, Faith came running in trailed by Cody. "Carson is out of town getting more medical supplies. He'll be gone a couple of days. What's wrong?"

"I think it's time," Abigail said.

"What!?" Even _I_ didn't think that was the case.

Faith nodded to Abigail, both completely ignoring what I'd said. "Elizabeth, we're going to get you upstairs."

"No, Abigail, Faith truly, I'm alrigh- oh my goodness." It's when my water broke that I knew Abigail was right.

"You were saying?" Abigail asked.

"Now isn't the time for that. Come on, upstairs." I swung my legs off of the sofa and sat up. Either of them on both sides of me, helping me stand, head over to, and walk up the stairs.

"Cody, go change the "Open" sign to "Closed" and tell everyone in the cafe to finish their meals and that it's on the house." Abigail told Cody, "And why don't you stay at Robert's house for a while? I'll send for you when I can." Cody nodded and did what he was asked.

When upstairs, they helped me undress and get into the bed I'd once used when I lived with Abigail.

"You said earlier that you couldn't wait." Abigail mused, "Now you don't have too much longer."

This was it.

It was happening.

Two weeks early.

And I was never more terrified in my entire life.

* * *

 **EXCITING, NO!? What do you think? Boy or girl? ...or both? Hmmmmmmmm... You never know. Let me know what you think! Again, I'm sorry its short. You're probably thinking, "Why didn't she just keep going and have Elizabeth have her baby?" Its because I have a plan. You'll like it... Maybe.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	16. Chapter 14

**(05-02-2018) HEY! Two in one day! I'm actually proud of myself. So... Uh... Yeah... This one is short... I'm sorry... but enjoy!**

* * *

So. Much. Pain.

Just so much pain.

For centuries, women went through this and after two hours, I was ready to scream. And I did a few times. No one could blame me.

Faith had seen enough births to have an idea of what it's like, and Abigail went through it herself. I was between contractions when Faith checked to see how much I had dilated. She just looked at me and shook her head, no.

I huffed, laying my head back, it was about four minutes from contraction to contraction and I was savoring the moment to be able to breathe. "If Jack were here right now, I'd have my hands wrapped around his throat," I said.

"That sounds about right." Abigail smiled.

"If I had a penny for every time I've heard that." Faith laughed.

I was anything but amused at the moment. It felt like I was being turned inside out when another wave started. My face contorted and I gripped the edges of the mattress until my knuckles turned white.

* * *

Another four hours went by, candles now keeping the room illuminated and still nothing. Contractions got closer and closer, but otherwise, Faith said not yet. I was so ready mentally. I wanted this pain to be over. I remembered when feeling the baby at first was the same as a soft brush of wind. But now, it felt as though I was being gutted like some freshly shot game.

Rosemary had shown up a couple of hours earlier and she kept unusually quiet. She had never been through this before nor seen it. I could tell she was slightly in shock by what was happening but did what she was asked and did what she needed to do. She'd offered me her hand which I declined, knowing the damage I could possibly do to it seeing as I'd almost torn through the sheets on the bed. But she insisted and instantly regretted it at the first squeeze I gave.

* * *

Three more hours and now at one in the morning, I felt terrible they were all still awake. They all refused to sleep, not even to take turns. Rosemary was now behind me, supporting my back, while Faith and Abigail maned the end of the bed.

"Alright, Elizabeth, I think you're ready." Faith said.

"Thank God." I managed.

"Okay, when I say, you need to push. Give it your all," she said to me. All I could do was nod. "Ready? And now," she said.

I pushed with all I had in me.

"Keep going, almost there." Faith encouraged.

I stopped, I couldn't, I honestly couldn't on that one breath anymore.

"It's alright. We'll try again in a minute." she reassured, "Deep breaths. You can do this." I did just that, trying to capture the air in my lungs but I just couldn't get it together. "Okay, Elizabeth, push."

And again, I did.

And, once again, I just couldn't on that one breath. I was soaked with sweat. Had been for over an hour now, "I can't." I choked.

"Yes you can," Abigail said.

I shook my head, taking a shallow breath, "I can't" I felt tears flowing out of my eyes, combining with the sweat on my face. Jack was my strength. He should be here with me. We were supposed to start a family together and he wasn't here.

"You can, and you have to, for this baby." she took my hand.

"Three, two, again." Faith counted.

I pushed harder this time. I just wanted this to be over. I could feel the air getting thinner and thinner.

"I see the head." Faith's voice was light and sounded distant. "Only a couple of more pushes, Elizabeth."

Everything had a haze over it, but I kept through nonetheless.

"Almost there. One last big one ought to do it." Faith assured. "You're really going to have to give it this time."

Why did she sound so far away? Far away, but I heard her as she told me one more time to push.

It wasn't until I heard that sweet cry that I stopped. I knew I would eventually beg them to stop crying, but right now, it was the sweetest music I'd heard in my whole life. I felt my heart swell with love and about a million different emotions hearing it.

"Well done, Elizabeth." Rosemary squeezed my shoulder. She was right by my ear, but she sounded like an echo.

Everything in sight began to turn blurry. It was like I was looking through a glass window that had been poorly crafted and everything on the other side was rippling. Rippling like the surface of a pond after you'd just thrown a rock into it.

"It's a girl." Faith's distant voice said happily.

"A girl," I repeated, just above a whisper. Jack would have been so happy.

Abigail took my hand. "Elizabeth?" She sounded panicked. Why?

My eyelids got heavier and heavier, and my breathing got steadier and slower.

"Oh dear," Rosemary said, moving from behind me.

"Rosemary, take the baby and get her cleaned up," Faith asked, but Rosemary hesitated. I saw her blurry figure look at me, but then take my baby from Faith and stand just away from us and she shushed her, trying to ease her crying.

I wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Elizabeth!" I could hear Abigail.

I didn't think I'd gotten this tired. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to hold my baby, little Abby, and sleep. I wanted Jack there with us. He would have been so thrilled.

Finally, my eyes shut and the last thing I remember hearing was Abigail's strained and far away voice crying out my name.

* * *

 **IT'S A GIRL! YAY! ...What?... Oh... Yeeeaaaaah... Elizabeth doesn't seem to be doing well, huh?... *Clears throat* this is awkward.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	17. Chapter 15

**(05-03-2018) Here it is! The next chapter. Sorry about the ending of the last one... Yeah, I know you don't buy that apology for a second. Anyhow, here ya go. *Hands you chapter on a silver plater* *drops the platter* I give up *walks away***

* * *

I felt light.

Like I was floating, almost.

It was quiet and everything was calm and white all around me. I looked around, and just endless white.

I was still in my underdress and could see my feet. Wait! I could see my feet?

What about my baby? A girl. It was a girl. Abby. Little Abby.

"Elizabeth."

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Elizabeth."

It echoed.

A hand laid on my shoulder, "Elizabeth." I spun around to see Doug.

"Doug? What-?" I began.

"Go back." He said quietly.

"What?" Back where? Where was I?

"You need to go back." He said.

"Where even are we? Doug? Doug. Aren't you-?"

"Yes."

My eyes went wide. "Am I?" I could feel the panic setting in.

"Almost." Why was he being so short worded?  
"Almost? This isn't making sense."

"That's why you need to go back. That little girl needs you." He said. He was so calm.

"How? How do I get back!?" I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Just wake up. You need to wake up."

"I don't even remember going to sleep!" I put my hand on my head, "Did I go to sleep."

He shrugged, "Sometimes dying is that way. Sometimes you feel like you're falling asleep and sometimes you're just gone."

"Wake up?" I ran my hand through my hair. "Wake up."

"Wake up." He said.

"Wake up." He said again.

"Wake up." It wasn't only his voice this time and he began to fade.

"Elizabeth, _please_ wake up." the voice was strained.

"Wake up." Abigail?

Doug was transparent now and it started to get darker, not blinding white anymore.

"Wake up, Elizabeth." It was definitely Abigail.

Someone was squeezing my hand and I felt something wet on my forehead. I attempted to speak but only a low groan came out.

I heard a gasp, "Elizabeth, oh please, please."

My throat was so dry, "Abigail?"

"Elizabeth, come on. Come back to us." Abigail said soothingly.

I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I tried again and saw some candlelight, "Abigail…"

"Shh, sweetheart, you're alright." she sniffled, "Thank God, you're alright."

Faith removed the wet thing on my forehead and replaced it with her hand, "Her fever is breaking."

I tried speaking but was shushed. Every time.

It had been about an hour since I'd woken up, I was out for around forty-five minutes with Faith and Abigail trying to get me awake again. Faith had been convinced to go home and rest, while Rosemary took up the other bed in the room.

I attempted to sit up, and Abigail tried to stop me but I put my hand up, "I'm okay." She held Abby in her arms and I looked at her and back at Abigail. I hadn't held her yet, "Can I have her please?" I put my arms out.

"You're feeling alright? I don't want you to push it. I want you to hold her. But I just want to be sure." She was rambling.

"Abigail." She closed her mouth. "I'm fine," I said calmly.

She nodded and took a breath and placed my baby in my arms.

I would never be able to describe what I felt. Happiness, wholeness, love. Good Lord, so much love, for someone I had only just met, but who I felt I'd known for a lifetime. Tears filled my eyes, and for the first time in a long time, they were out of happiness. Pure happiness. "She's so beautiful," I whispered.

She had dark hair and a perfect little nose. "You counted her fingers and toes?" I asked Abigail, not looking away.

"Ten of each. I counted twice to be sure." I could hear the smile on her lips.

Her eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully against me. Breathing slowly, as her little eyebrows moved while she dreamed. She was so warm, "Oh God."I breathed, but I could have screamed from the rooftops.

"She has Jack's eyes."

I tore my gaze away from my daughter and looked at Abigail, "Really?" I could feel the lump in my throat.

She nodded, "Exactly like his." I looked back at Abby. My little Abby. "But she looks like her mother, through and through."

I smiled, "I hope not, for her sake."

Abigail only let out a small laugh, then was quiet, "Elizabeth." I looked at her again. "I was so scared." Tears filled her eyes and I could see it in every feature on her face. "I thought we were going to lose you. You weren't waking up, and all I could do was call your name."

I carefully moved my hand closest to her and she took my hand as I had intended. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking.

"Just don't ever do that again. Understand?" She was half joking, but I knew she meant it.

"Understood. I promise." Abby fussed and I let go of Abigail's hand to support her with both arms again. I shushed her quietly. "Hush, darling. Mama's here. You're alright." and to my surprise, she calmed right down.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger. Your attention shifted for half a second" Abigail teased.

I smiled, "That's alright. I don't mind one bit." Abby's nose scrunched and she heaved a sigh, falling back asleep.

"So, how about her full name?" Abigail asked. "So we know to make it official."

"Abby Rose Thornton," I said, smiling.

"Does she know?" Abigail asked, meaning Rosemary.

I shook my head, "No, but she'll find out."

"She's going to lose it, y'know." she laughed. "She said to me that after seeing this little girl she's going to talk to Lee about having a baby."

My jaw dropped, "No."

"Yes." she nodded, "She said that thinking about it, she loves working with the children at school. Which she'll take over for you for the time being. And that after holding Abby, she can't stand the thought of not having her own child to hold."

I laughed quietly, "Typical Rosemary." I looked down at Abby again. I still couldn't believe she was here.

"I'm a little upset though," Abigail said.

I looked at her, "Whatever for?"

"That I was wrong. I really thought you were having a boy." She smiled.

But I didn't. I had the most perfect little girl in the world, who had her Papa's eyes.

* * *

 **So, I was toying with names for a while, and yeah I thought of the usual mother's names. But I wanna be different #SorryNotSorry. ANYWHO I hope y'all liked it. How about Doug huh? I loved when he and Elizabeth did the foxtrot on the show *heart eye emoji***

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	18. Chapter 16

**(05-04-2018) MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! ...No?... Yeah, I'm not into Star Wars. But here is an early update for you all! I think you'll like that... I say that every time... Oh well. DID Y'ALL SEE ERIN'S INSTAGRAM POST WHERE SHE AND LORI WERE TWINNING AND SHE SAID THEY GOT SECRETS ABOUT SEASON SIX!? WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT!? NOW I'M LOSING MY MIND!**

* * *

*One week later*

"Elizabeth, where are your plates?" My mother arrived in Hope Valley the day before. Abigail sent her a telegram as soon as morning broke and someone normal was awake. She was planning on showing up in two weeks when Abby was supposed to be born, but her highness had to make an early entrance.

"In the cabinet to the left," I said, placing Abby down in her bassinet for a nap. I'd just finished feeding her while my mother made us ham sandwiches. She'd never been to Hope Valley and was welcomed by everyone. She seemed a bit overwhelmed but calmed down a bit when she saw me.

She took the plates out of the cabinet and placed them gently on the counter, to not make any noise, "Is she asleep?"  
"Mhm," I nodded, "She sleeps very soundly through the whole night."

"She doesn't take after her mother, that's for sure." my mother said.

"What?" I asked amused going over to the table.

"Your sisters were perfect sleepers. You, on the other hand, were a miserable baby. You cried and cried, and no matter how much I coddled you, you kept crying. You only wanted your father. He was the only one who could somewhat get you to sleep." She put the sandwiches on the plates, turning and handed me one.

I sat at the table, "That's not true." I said.

"Tell that to the sleepless nights I had all those years ago." She laughed.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but as an infant, I didn't quite know what was going on." I laughed taking a bite of my sandwich.

My feelings were clearly transparent, "Not good?" my mother asked.

I shook my head, "No, no, it's just… Yeah, it isn't very good. Let me see. Did you use horseradish?" I took our plates back to the counter.

"You cook as well as I do." She said.

"Oh-ho-ho, no mother, I can cook." I said, "I've lived here five years, and having to cook for myself, I couldn't live on charred chicken and biscuits with the same consistency as a rock." I pulled out the bread and ham again, grabbing the mustard this time. "I learned very quickly."

She sighed, "You clearly don't need me here then. You can take care of the both of you yourself." I smiled, remaking the sandwiches. "Elizabeth?" She turned to me.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Why don't you come home?" She asked.

I paused, "I am home."

"I mean home in Hamilton." She said, "Elizabeth, you're a young woman, widowed, and with a child no less."

I kept as calm as I could despite the heat rising in my face. I turned looking her straight in the eyes, "Mother, Hope Valley is my home. It has been my home for five years. This is where my life is, where my daughter was born, where I married the love of my life and where I have a family. I have a literal village behind me to help me."

"I know dear, but-"

"But nothing, mother." I wasn't having this. "I'm not leaving. End of discussion."

She was quiet a moment, "I expressed my concern about you moving here from the get-go. And about marrying that mountie."

I clenched my fist and through gritted teeth, I responded, "That _mountie_ is my husband, the father of that little girl over there and possibly the only person who has ever truly gotten me. When you went to Viola after she had her child, did you lecture her about marrying a duke?" she sat silently, "I didn't think so. So I'm going to kindly ask you once, and once only. If you have something to say about Jack that is anything but how amazing of a man he was, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

My mother just stared at me blankly. I may be able to let some things slide, but when it came to Jack, I'd fight to the end to defend his name that I wore proudly. I closed my eyes taking a breath, then turning to finish the sandwiches.

I placed the plates down on the table and sat adjacent to my mother again where I had before. We'd both taken a few bites before she spoke up, "I'm sorry." I didn't say anything or look up. "I still think of you as a bright eyed bushy tailed little girl going into her studies. I don't quite see you as a woman yet." She looked down at her plate.

I sighed, "It's just… It's a very sore subject." I could feel a tightness in my chest starting to form. "He meant everything to me. Means everything to me." There was nothing that I could do to stop the tears from flowing. "It hurts so much." I put my hand on my chest.

My mother started to tear up as well, and she reached for my other hand. "Oh, Elizabeth… My poor Elizabeth." she squeezed my hand.

"It always feels like I can't breathe and that my heart has been ripped from my chest. And you speaking of him that way, not only adds to the _ache_ , the _hurt_ but makes me so angry." I moved my hand away. "Why was he never good enough? Because he didn't have money? Because of his profession?" I waited for an answer I knew would never come. "He made me the happiest woman on this earth, and in his absence, continues to do so in different ways." Abby started to fuss.

I stood and went over to her, leaving my mother at the table. I swear Abby knew when I was starting to get overwhelmed. I picked her up and she stopped fussing. There had been a few of times this past week I was feeling this way, and every time she got my attention. I rocked her slowly and she heaved a sigh. I did the same.

"Not even your sister did that." she just watched me, "She not once defended Lionel for anything. When her baby cried, she let me get him."

"Viola and I are very different people." I only looked at Abby, her eyes fixed on me as well.

"You are. Thank God." She said.

"Nothing you say right now is going to earn you anything." I still didn't look up, even as I spoke to her. I just looked at Abby, into her eyes, Jack's eyes. I could see him clearly in her. This little girl would keep me sane, I knew it.

* * *

 **I wasn't really ever too fond of Grace... *shrugs* eh**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	19. Chapter 17

**(05-06-2018) Didn't think this would be up... so sorry to Rylee, Kaitlin, Elizabeth, and wcth_fan_page, I lied to you. So for those of you that are asleep, good morning. You're welcome. I think this chapter is weak and has nothing to it and kind of don't know whats wrong with it...**

* * *

Two months went by in the blink of an eye. Abby had already grown so much and was so playful.

"Seriously, Elizabeth, you need to consider putting her in dance lessons. She has wonderful rhythm." Rosemary said as she played with Abby, laying on the couch next to her.

"Rosemary, she can't even turn over yet, never mind dance." I laughed watching them. I sipped from my coffee cup. Thank God, beautiful coffee was once again appealing.

"They're never too young to start." she tickled Abby's belly, resulting in a laugh. She spoke to her now, "No darling, you are never too young. Auntie Rosie is going to teach you everything she knows." she cooed.

"Oh you're in for it, Elizabeth," Clara said chuckling.

We all laughed and Rosemary just frowned, "Oh, ha ha." She spoke to Abby again, "Don't listen to them. You'll be the next Rosemary Leveaux."

"You mean Coulter?" I said.

She looked at me with a blank expression, "Rosemary Coulter is a loving wife and frontier woman. While Miss. Leveaux was an esteemed actress, recognized by all. Such a high demand for her skill that she could never choose a specific stage." She got more and more dramatic as she spoke.

"That's why you came to Hope Valley, wasn't it? You were at too much of a demand and had to get away." Clara said.

"Mmm." I spoke again, "If I remember correctly, Rosemary came here for her fiancé." I took another sip.

"Lee?" Clara was very confused.

"Oh, Elizabeth, that was years ago now," Rosemary said.

Clara was still confused, so I explained, "Rosemary and Jack had been engaged two years before she came to Hope Valley and had come to find him and rekindle their relationship." I chuckled, and slightly surprised I mentioned Jack and didn't feel the sudden urge to cry.

"Really?" Clara's eyes went wide. I nodded in response.

"And it didn't work out. I found Lee. Elizabeth and Jack got married and had this beautiful little girl." Rosemary turned to Abby again, "Yes, you are just so beautiful. With you're perfect little nose, and your gorgeous eyelashes. You're going to break a heart or two little Abby Rose, you are."

I couldn't decide if Rosemary talking baby talk was cute or disturbing. Nonetheless, Abby smiled and laughed at her Auntie Rosie and I couldn't help but smile myself.

The back door to Abigail's opened and low and behold, it was Abigail, "Good Morning!"

"Good morning to you. We're all in your house and you weren't even here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just had some business to deal with," Abigail said.

"For the cafe?" Clara asked.

"Of course. What else?" She countered.

"Oh, nothing." Clara sat back in her seat, a suspicious look in her eye, just as I felt as well. But we didn't press on the matter.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow, Elizabeth?" Abigail shifted the attention from her to me. Sneaky.

I sighed, "Yes and no. I miss all of the children and can't wait to see them. But I don't want to leave Abby."

"It's going to be hard, but she'll be okay. Mrs. Mcafee is the best with children." Abigail reassured me.

"No, I know, but it's just… I don't think I can do it. What if she needs me?" I could feel the lump forming in my throat. "What if she's crying and-?"

"Mrs. Mcafee will take care of her."

"What if-?"

"She will be okay." Abigail put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be okay. It's just while you're at school."

"Would you like her back?" Rosemary looked at me with Abby in her arms.

I nodded, standing up and going to Rosemary to take Abby. I don't know what it was, but a sense of calm fell over the both of us, as did the other's eyes. "What?"

"You say your calling was to be a teacher, but it's clear you were meant to be a mother," Abigail answered. I only smiled, "It's so natural for you."

"I've always loved children and working with them. Interacting with them. But just in the short time I've known this one." I shrugged, "I feel like I know her better than I know myself." I looked down at Abby, looking over all of her features.

"You do. I promise you that." Abigail said.

"Speaking of being a mother," I said turning to Rosemary, "Have you spoken to Lee yet?"

She turned a brilliant shade of red, "No, I haven't. I just know he's going to say I'm crazy." She folded her hands in her lap.

"You did say you never wanted any," Abigail said, sitting by Rosemary on the couch as I took my seat again.

"I know, but a woman can change her mind, can't she?" she huffed, "I don't know. Part of me doubts myself too."

"Of what?" Clara asked.

"Of doing what is right by them and raising them to be a decent human being."

"Rosemary, I have literally no clue on what I'm doing. Every day I'm terrified that I'm doing something wrong." I said.

"That's how I felt with Peter," Abigail added.

"Talk to Lee, see how he feels about it, and decide from there." I said, "You both need to be on the same page."

She nodded in agreement and we all spent the rest of the morning chatting away as Abigail and Clara took turns serving customers that moved in and out of the cafe. I wasn't fully prepared for tomorrow, to leave Abby with Mrs. Mcafee. But I knew she'd be safe and Mrs. Mcafee had stayed with and cared for many children who needed to be taken care of. I needed to do it and be strong or her… and for my students.

* * *

 **I know, I know, its short (What else is new? I'm sorry for the poopy chapter. I have finals, guys, forgive me.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	20. Chapter 18

**(05-08-2018) I don't quite know how I feel about this? I dunno, I'm in a funky mood. Lemme know what you think.**

* * *

I finished dressing when Abby made a small squeak. I went over to her, "What is it, darling?" She gazed up at me, squeaking again. "Oh really? You don't say." I said in baby talk, putting my hands on my hips. She giggled, waving her arms and kicking her legs. I laughed, "You're so silly." I reached down and tickled her, causing her to giggle more. I picked her up and held her close, breathing in her smell. Soap and that unexplained baby scent that was the best in the world. I closed my eyes savoring the moment feeling her sigh, "Me too." I said, "But for now, the day must begin."

I held Abby more securely and grabbed the bag I had set aside for her to leave with her at Mrs. Mcafee's. I made my way downstairs, going through my mental checklist that I had everything. We went outside and I placed Abby in the baby carriage I had parked by the stairs. Making sure she was all tucked in under the blanket, we started down the road past all the row houses to Mrs. Mcafee's.

She just happened to be outside, "Elizabeth! There you are!" the gray-haired woman came over to us. She was in her late sixties but still spry as a teenager. "There's the little angel." she looked into the carriage at Abby, "Hello, beautiful. You look just like your mommy, you do!" she smiled, "She really is beautiful, Elizabeth."

I returned her smile, beaming, "Thank you, Mrs. Mcafee." I said, "I have all of her things here. Everything I could think of." I furrowed my brow.

"Don't you worry, my dear, I'm sure you have everything and more." She put a hand on my arm, "Don't you have school?"

I sighed, "I do." I looked at Abby again, her eyes fixed on the clouds. "But I don't want to."

"She'll be okay. It's only until the end of the school day." She smiled, reassuring me.

I knew she was right. Abby would be okay. She'd be safe. But I still didn't want to leave her. "One quick hug before I go," I said, picking her up and holding her tight again. I kissed her cheek, "Mama loves you and will be back later, I promise." and placed her in Mrs. Mcafee's waiting arms.

"I can see it in your eyes." She said to me, "I know it does no good me telling you, but don't worry." I gave her a tight-mouthed smile with a nod, "You better run along, don't want to be late."

"You're right." I nodded again, stealing one last look at Abby, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Mcafee."

"Think nothing of it, dear." She nodded, starting to turn to go into her house.

My feet were frozen where they were and no matter how much I screamed in my head to move I couldn't. Like a message from God, a gust of wind blew from behind me, toward the school. I took a deep breath, nodded to myself and started toward the school.

* * *

I straightened the things on my desk, making sure everything was neat and tidy. My eyes fell on my bell. The cowbell that Jack had given me when the school officially opened. The bell I used to start and finish every school day. I smiled thinking about it.

* * *

"Now, I ordered you a teacher's bell, but it hasn't arrived yet. So I thought in the meantime." he had a sly smile on his face.

"A cowbell?" I asked, linking how the cowbell went with what Nellie and Patrick just told me that they renamed their cow, Lizzy… after me.

"Yeah, to honor your accomplishments on the homestead." Confirmation. I only raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Miss Thatcher, schools about to start. Shouldn't you-?" He motioned to the cowbell.

I sighed and rang the bell, both of us grinning from ear to ear while my students ran past us into the school.

* * *

God, I missed him.

I wish he'd walk through that door right now, but I knew he wouldn't… he never would.

I took a look at the clock. I'd been away from Abby for fifteen minutes and school was about to start.

Next thing I knew, I was out on the back porch of the school, breathing in the cool air outside. I put my hand on my chest, leaning against the railing taking breath after breath.

Today was going to be hard.

"Mrs. Thornton?" My head snapped up. "Are you alright?" Cody and Robert starred up at me.

"Yes, yes of course." I cleared my throat and stood up straight.

"Aren't you going to ring in school soon?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, just a few minutes. Why don't you two go gather everyone." I smiled.

They nodded and went back to the front.

I closed my eyes taking another breath. I can't do this.

I can not do this.

I can't…

I have to.

Turning into the school, I grabbed the bell as I passed my desk. I marched to the front doors and put my hand on the handle, stopping. Day one. Day one back and I was already freaking out. I just needed to breathe and get through this.

I opened the doors and everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs. They all looked up at me, smiles on their faces, and I remembered why I did this in the first place. All worry melted away, "Well? What're you all waiting for?" I rang the bell and they all shot up the stairs and inside, taking their seats.

I walked up front to my desk, placing the bell where it belonged. I turned to face my class, clasping my hands in front of me. There were already about four hands raised.

"I haven't even said anything yet." I laughed, "Yes, Emily?"

"How's your baby, Mrs. Thornton?" She asked.

I smiled, "She's very good."  
"You named her Abby, right?" Hattie asked.

"I did. Abby Rose." I said.

"Abby after my mom and Rose after Mrs. Coulter?" Cody asked.

"Yes." I laughed.

"Mrs. Thornton?" I see we stopped raising our hands.

"Yes, Opal?"

"Who does she look like more? You or Mountie Jack?"

And there was the punch to the gut.

"Everyone says she looks just like me, but she definitely has Mountie Jack's eyes. No question." I smiled, a happiness in my heart.

Philip raised his hand, "Are you happy to be back?" He asked before I could give him the floor.

I smiled broadly, "Yes Philip. I'm more than happy to be back. I missed you all so much."

* * *

 **Short, again, what else is new? I wanted to put that Elizabeth had brought Abby to the school about a month before to visit the children but couldn't seem to make it fit? *shrugs***

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	21. Chapter 19

**(05-09-2018) This is quite possibly my favorite chapter so far. Thanks, Kaitlin for the idea cause I was clueless about what to put in this chapter and she helped ya homegirl out.**

* * *

The next four months flew by, with school out for Christmas break I was more than excited to spend as much time with Abby as I wanted. She grew so much in this short time and her hair was a bit longer and curly as could be. It was just long enough that I could take a little ribbon and manage the tiniest little tuft on the top of her head.

I had just finished tying the ribbon into a bow and Abby just gave me a blank stare. "Don't give that look, you look so cute!" I smiled tickled her as she sat on my lap facing me. Her giggles filled the room and my heart swelled with joy. The red ribbon popped against her dark brown hair.

"Did you know, red was your daddy's favorite color?" I said to her with a sigh. "And he wore it all the time. It was a part of his uniform." Abby made a sound, what she probably thought was a word. I'd found she would try to mimic what I was saying, getting certain sounds with ease.

"It was! He wore a red coat and you could see him from miles away. Especially when he would ride up on Sergeant, your daddy's horse." I paused, remembering the black horse. He was a member of our family and I often wondered about him.

"Sergeant was this shiny black gelding, with a black flowy mane and tail." Abby squeaked, "Mhm, and he had the kindest brown eyes. I don't know what happened to him." And I didn't. I don't know if he got caught in that mudslide just as Jack did.

"Your daddy is watching over us right now, did you know that? He's probably sitting there and watching everything you do. When you giggle and play, and loving every minute of it."

My gaze fell to the photograph on the table by us, I picked it up, turning to face Abby, "This is him." I looked between the photo and my daughter. The photo was of Jack in his Mountie uniform. His hat tucked under his arm while his opposite hand rested on his belt. His hair slicked back with every strand just where it belonged.

"I think about him every day, and pray to God every night and thank him in my prayers for saving my life one time." The memory of that time in the mine, when we'd first said 'I love you'. "Your daddy was a hero and saved so many lives. I was one." I could feel the lump in my throat. "Little Opal, when the church caught on fire, he ran inside and scooped her up and got her out of there as fast as he could." I paused, bringing myself to say the next bit, "And the lives of two young Mounties, when he pushed them out of harm's way." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Abby looked at me and by God's grace, I knew she understood I was upset. "But not only was he a hero and I thank him for saving my life, but I thank him for you. Without him, I wouldn't have you and you, my love." I poked her nose, causing her to smile, "And you are the best thing in my life."

She looked away from me and at the picture again, pointing at it and making some sound I didn't understand. "Daddy," I said to her. She made another incoherent noise. "You know. C'mon, you can do it." I smiled, "Daddy."

She sounded out the 'd' sound as she figured out how it worked.

The teacher in me was proud but the mother in me was over the moon as she said "Dada.". Tears filled my eyes as she said it again, "Dada."

I nodded with the biggest smile beaming on my face, "Dada. That's him." I pointed at the picture again and she let out a giggle. I sighed and put the picture down, pulling her to me. I kissed the top of her head. "You're so smart." I couldn't contain my joy even as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I didn't even look to see who it was as I moved Abby to turn her to face me.

"Elizabeth, hey."

I turned, Lee was shutting the door behind him, "Oh, Lee! Perfect timing! Abby said her first word." I smiled.

He stopped where he was, "No she didn't."

I nodded, "She did! Look." I waved him over for him to sit and grabbed the picture of Jack, showing it to Abby again. Lee sat next to us on the sofa. "Baby, who's that?" I asked Abby.

She knew exactly what I wanted, "Dada."

Lee's jaw dropped, "Did she?" he pointed at her.

"Mhm." I nodded, I was so indescribably happy.

"That's wonderful! Miss Abby, you are by far the smartest, and only, baby I know." He took her little hand and her fingers wrapped around one of his.

"So, what brings you over?" I asked.

"Actually, it has to do with the subject of children." He said with his smile from before fading.

"Ah, Rosemary got to you, did she?" I shifted Abby so her back was against me and she faced Lee. He nodded. "What about them?" I asked, straightening Abby's little dress.

"I just… I don't know. I figured I'd come to you since you're a new mother and see what you thought. I just don't know if we're ready." He was definitely on the fence about this.

"Well, You two have discussed how you both feel, yes?"

"Yes, and we both, now, want to start a family."

"For sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's what I feel is step one. You both want them. Good. But you aren't sure if you're ready?" Abby began to fuss a bit.

"Not one bit."

"Nerves?" Now she was whining. I stood up and shifted her to have a better hold on her, to give her a different view.

"I think so." Lee watched me as I moved. "And that."

"What?"

"You just, know what to do. I wouldn't know what to do if a baby was fussing like that. I'd sit there and just hold it like a stick of dynamite." He was slightly panicked.

"Oh goodness, Lee. Stand up." He did, and I handed Abby to him. Just as he said, he held her as if she were going to explode. I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Holding her. You gave her to me." Abby started to cry. I knew she was fine and they were only crocodile tears. "Elizabeth." Lee looked like he could start crying too.

"Lee, use your brain and heart. First instinct is…?"

"Give her back to her mother." He nodded.

"Try again." I folded my arms. He sighed and held her close to his person. "There you go."

"She's still crying." and she was.

"Soothe her," I said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" he panicked.

"I'm just getting water." I turned my back to them, and just as I set the glass down, Abby started to settle and I looked at them out of the corner of my eye. Lee had Abby laying on his shoulder while he rocked back and forth. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could tell he was whispering to her. "See?" I said, "You just calmed her down and made her stop crying. What did you do?"

Lee rolled his eyes, "I rocked her and whispered terrible things about her mother to her." He said in a snarky tone.

"I have an idea. What is when school starts up again, you and Rosemary can watch Abby for a night and day?"

"You would be okay with that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Not only for the fact that I trust you two and that she loves her Auntie Rosie and Uncle Lee, but I'm also right next door." I put my hands on my hips. "Run it by Rosemary, see what she thinks and let me know."

He nodded, "I will." he paused a moment and I just watched as Abby was almost asleep on his shoulder. "And, Elizabeth?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Thank you." He smiled and I returned it.

"You'll be a great father, Lee. Don't you worry." I folded my arms over my chest. My gaze falling onto Abby again.

She was just so perfect.

* * *

 **WICKED CUTE, RIGHT!? Ugh, I really want Lee and Rosemary to have a baby on the show. They'd be so cute! Also, side note, speaking of Rosemary and Lee, leading to Pasquale and Kavan. WHO IS PUMPED FOR "THE PERFECT BRIDE 2"!? I love love love them together as a team! I'm always in stitches watching them!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	22. Chapter 20

**(05-09-2018) So, I WAS gonna wait until tomorrow to post this but I get impatient.**

 **Side note: To the person who said I should add some rated M things, I wrote a story and it's up on here called "Adoration of a Mountie" I've been told it's good. *shrugs***

* * *

*Two months later*

I laid awake, staring at my ceiling. I could hear Abby breathing in her bassinet at the end of the bed. I couldn't sleep, feeling like something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something didn't feel right. Like, something was going to happen.

Abby began to make small sounds until she was fully crying. I got out of bed and went to her, "Shh, darling, you're alright. Mama's here." I reached down and picked her up, pulling her close, so her head rested on my shoulder and she continued to cry.

I rocked back and forth and tried holding her different ways. After a couple of minutes, I sat down and tried to feed her with no luck. "What is it, my love?" I rubbed her back and rocked her a bit more and still, she cried.

I was just about ready to pull out my hair when I started to hum. No specific tune, but just something, and Abby quieted a bit. I continued humming, picking a song this time.

Soon enough, I started singing to her.

"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountainside."

She's quieted down almost completely.

"The summer's gone, and all the roses falling. Tis you, tis you, must go and I must bide."

She was silent now, staring up at me, the tears staining her face. I wiped them away, gently as I continued.

"But come ye back, when summer's in the meadow. Or when the valley is hushed and white with snow. And I'll be here in sunshine, or in shadow."

Her eyes began to droop shut.

"Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy. I love you so."

She scrunched her nose and relaxed as she dreamed. I watched her for a minute, just admiring her beauty. I could never get enough of her. I moved her closer to me and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

I continued to hum as I stood and placed her back in her bassinet. She was so perfect and I considered changing the lyrics slightly from "Danny Boy" to "Abby Girl".

* * *

I was exhausted at school the next day from not sleeping the night before. But I managed well enough. I had just finished reading Robert Frost's _The Road Not Taken_ , "Now, what do you think he means, by saying "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood."?" I asked.

Cody raised his hand, "That he's going for a walk in the woods?"

"Well, not quite," I said.

I saw another hand, "He is saying that the two roads are two different decisions in life and you could take one that is the road that everyone goes down the easy way. Or you can, as he calls it, take the road less traveled and forge your own path." Hattie said.

I blinked a few times, "Yes, Hattie, exactly."

"We went over this poem when I went to school in Hamilton." she said, "It was Jeannie's favorite poem."

"It's a good choice." I smiled, remembering that Jeannie had been Hattie's best friend who passed away just before she moved to Hope Valley. "It's one of my personal favorites." I gave her a smile that she returned. "Okay, so that being said, Mr. Frost said he took the road less traveled, meaning?"

"That he took the more difficult path in life?" Robert asked.

"Very good, Robert. He is saying that the road less traveled is the more difficult one and those who take the more difficult path in life, often have to make the way themselves." I said. Laurel raised her hand now, "Yes, Laurel?"

"How often do people take the more difficult path in life?"

I pondered for a moment, "Well, judging by how it is described as an overgrown road, not too many. It's usually a path in life that no one expects them to take."

"Like you?" Laurel asked.

I furrowed my brow, "What do you mean?"

"You moved here from Hamilton to pursue your dream of teaching," Emily said.

"I did."

"That wasn't easy, was it?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Not one bit."

"Is it true that you set the house you were supposed to stay in on fire your first night here?" Harper laughed.

I rolled my eyes, remembering how I set my dress on fire which sent the building down in flames. "Maybe." The class erupted with laughter. "It was difficult, but I had many people to help me along the way. Robert Frost doesn't mention that, now does he?" Someone raised their hand. "That was a rhetorical question." I laughed.

"Mrs. Thornton, what's a re… re…?" Opal struggled with the word.

"Rhetorical."

"Rhetorical." She repeated.

"It is a question that doesn't actually need an answer," I said.

"Like, can we go to recess?" She gave me a sweet smile.

I laughed, "Not quite, but yes, you may all go to recess." All at once, they stood and grabbed their coats, running out the front doors of the school. I smiled and shook my head, turning to put my poem book on the desk. I put on my own coat and went outside with the children.

I could hear hoofbeats as I neared the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see a red serge riding our way. My breath caught in my throat. The last time I saw a Mountie riding my way was the day they told me Jack was dead.

When he got close, he halted his horse and dismounted. A few of the children stopped what they were doing to watch him. I pretended not to notice him and be fascinated by what some of my students were doing at the far end of the yard.

"Excuse me?" He said to me. My gaze shifted to him, "I'm looking for one, Mrs. Jack Thornton."

I felt a tightness in my chest at the sound of his name, "I am Mrs. Thornton." I said, the lump in my throat very uncomfortable.

"May I speak to you, ma'am?"

My heart was racing so fast, I thought it would find its way through my ribcage. I nodded and we stepped away from the majority of the children. Some still watched but most were occupied with their own doings.

"Mrs. Thornton, I understand that about a year ago, you were met with some devastating news." He said warily.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, I was. And I am not very fond of being reminded of it." I didn't mean for it to come out as cross as it did, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"My apologies, Madam. That is not my intention." He said.

"With all due respect, sir, what are your intentions? I do have a class to teach." I was hurting again and didn't quite care how I said anything.

"I have been given orders to tell you that it is believed your husband is alive."

I got so dizzy and the world began to spin, "What?"

* * *

 **No comment.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	23. Chapter 21

**(05-10-2018) SORRY! This would have been up waaayyyy sooner, but when your best friend lives 18 hours away, its hard not to spend 5 hours on video chat...**

 **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for * channeling my inner P. T. Barnum***

* * *

I felt my knees buckle, but the Mountie caught my elbow and steadied me. "Ma'am, why don't you sit? You look flushed." I nodded and he lead me over to the steps of the school.

"Mrs. Thornton? Are you okay?" A couple of the students came over to us.

"I will be. Go and play." I said, not looking at them, only at the Mountie before me. They did and when they were far enough, "What do you mean he may be alive?" My heart pounded so hard and so fast I could feel my pulse over my entire body.

"While on route to another post, a couple of mounties came across a cottage. There was an elderly man caring for a wounded Mountie, not far over from when your husband is thought to have been taken down by the mudslide." He said to me. "We need you to come and see if it is him. He fits the description of your husband, but his identifications have been lost. He was found with a red serge, so we know he is one of our own."

"You're sure you believe it's him?" The air seemed so thin.

"We need you to come and see. He has amnesia, but when he's asleep he mumbles a name and that's how we were lead to believe it is him and to come to you."

"What name?" Sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, I knew what name he was talking about.

"Elizabeth. He repeats it."

I put my hand on my chest and started to sob, but I smiled. "He could be alive," I said more to myself than to the Mountie.

"Mrs. Thornton, I beg of you. Don't get your hopes up." He was very serious but I couldn't feel anything but happiness.

I looked up at him, into his eyes, "What's your name?"

"Constable John Marshall."

I stood up and hugged him, hugged him tightly. "You just gave me the greatest hope of my life." I stood back, he was shocked by me hugging him. "I will be forever grateful. Regardless if it is him or not. Thank you." I was crying happy tears. He just nodded. "When should I leave?"

"Take the next stage to Hamilton. He's at a hospital there."

"Hospital?"

"Although he was cared for, he still has some lacerations that became infected and are being taken care of."

I nodded, "Thank you. I'll leave right away."

He tipped his hat, "Glad to be of service, ma'am." He turned and took a hold of his reins and mounted his horse, he nodded one more time, turned, and was off down the road.

I took a deep breath and ran inside the school, grabbing the bell and going back to the front doors. I rang it, "Children, school is out until further notice."

"Is everything okay?" Robert asked.

I smiled, "It will be. Class dismissed." I speed-walked to put the bell back on my desk and back out through the front doors, the students had barely moved since I'd dismissed them. As soon as my feet hit the dirt, I sprinted. I don't think I'd ever run so quickly.

Eyes followed me, and a couple of people called my name, probably wondering why the teacher wasn't teaching.

I ran into Abigail's, tears stinging my eyes, "Abigail!" I stood in her living room, puffing from sprinting, and she came in from the cafe.

She had a worried look on her face, "Elizabeth? What's wrong? You're supposed to be at school."

I smiled through my tears and explained everything that the Mountie had told me, to her. I didn't take a single breath the whole time and I was winded.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was on the next stage to the train station. I packed a bag quickly and sent a telegram ahead to my parents to let them know I was on my way. I took this as the chance for Rosemary and Lee to take care of Abby, and Abigail was on call to help them.

Thank God for them, because Abby was too young to travel. It was painful to leave her behind, but I knew she was in good hands. What would Jack say when I told him?

Constable Marshall had said that Jack has amnesia. I wouldn't be able to just go in and tell him we had a daughter. He probably didn't even know who I was. There was a clench in my chest just at the thought of it. I'd imagine he still had his wedding ring on, so he'd gather the fact he was married.

I looked down at the rings on my left hand and touched them, moving them from side to side around my finger. I missed him so much, and to have this hope that he may be alive… I couldn't think about it.

The last time I was on this stage I was coming home from leaving Jack at the camp.

* * *

Jack held me close to him and I breathed in his scent. He wore his uniform, it was still pressed from the wedding. "You're sure you don't want me to have someone escort you home?"

"I'm sure," I said into his shoulder. I looked up at him, into those enchanting eyes, "Not unless it's you ."

He laughed, "If only."

"I'm going to miss that so much." I sighed leaning into him again.

"What?" he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Your laugh. Your smile… You." I squeezed him tight.

He kissed the top of my head, "I'm going to miss you too. But I'll write all the time."

"I'll write you as soon as I get home," I said.

"You'd better or I'll send a troop after you."

"Constable Thornton, the stage will be leaving soon." A Mountie said from behind me.

"Thank you, Lambert," Jack said to him, loosening his grip on me and stepping back, placing his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his arms and looked into his eyes again, memorizing every shade that they were. "I love you," he said.

My eyes stung as tears rolled down my cheeks, "I love you, too." I sniffled.

He put a hand on my cheek, taking his hat off with the other and leaned down, kissing me. We parted and he rested his forehead on mine, "I'll see you again before you know it." he moved away and my gaze lowered to the ground. "Come on." I could hear the strain in his voice.

I nodded, not looking up, and turned, his arm around my waist until right before I went to get into the stagecoach. He took my hand to help me in, but I hesitated, turning back to him and throwing my arms around him. He did the same, holding me tight. "Promise you'll come home to me., I demanded.

"I promise." He said without hesitation. I moved and met his lips with mine once more, tears streaming now. Our mouths parted and I took his hand to help me into the carriage. I sat down in the seat with the window closest to him. I reached out and he took my hand again, kissing my ring, his silent way of saying he held true to not only the promise of coming home but the promise we'd made to each other only a couple of weeks earlier.

The driver gave the horses their cue to move on and the carriage began to move. We let go and I watched out the window as I saw him replace his hat, and kept him in sight until the bright red of his serge couldn't be seen anymore.

That's when I really lost it.

* * *

I was drawn from my thoughts when I felt the stage come to a halt at the train station. I gathered my things and with the help of a stranger, I stepped off and onto the ground. I thanked the stranger and he only nodded, waiting for me to pass as he got onto the carriage himself.

I made my way inside and to the ticket booth. I purchased a one-way ticket to Hamilton and within the hour was seated aboard the train that would bring me closer to my love.

* * *

 **WHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!? COULD IT BE!? Stay tuuuunnnneeedddddd!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	24. Chapter 22

**(05-11-2018) I'm not too keen on this chapter... and neither will you.**

* * *

I heard commotion on the train. There were people shouting and I saw a couple of people ran down the aisle way.

"Mama? What's going on?" A little girl a few rows ahead of me asked the woman next to her.

The mother took her daughter's hand, she couldn't be older than eight. "I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm sure it's alright." The little girl nodded, believing it, but I knew, as an adult and a mother, she was fibbing to protect her child.

Another person ran past us in the opposite direction, I watched as they pulled the emergency brake. The train came to a screeching halt and everything and everyone went flying forward. There were screams and gasps from every direction.

My heart pounded in my chest, "What in the-?" I began, but the door at the front of the car swung open and a man with a bandana covering his face stepped through. He held a rifle in his hand, he loaded a bullet at the ready and fired it up in the air.

I dove down to the ground covering my head.

 _No. Nonono! This can't be happening._

Another shot rang out.

* * *

I gasped, waking myself, and my heart still raced as it had in the dream. I put my hand over it as if that was a way to steady its beating. Gazing out the window, I could see we were nearing the station, just a few miles away.

I began to collect my things, organizing them. I sat back in the seat again, leaning my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes to clear my mind. I hadn't had a bad dream like that since before Abby was born.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, as I live and breathe."

I opened my eyes to find a familiar face, "Regina, hello." I sat up, "It's Thornton now actually." I smiled.

Her mouth made an 'O' shape as she covered it with her hands, "Who is the lucky fellow? Everyone was positively certain you and Charles would be together in the end."

My stomach lurched at the thought of Charles and I being together, "No. He's the man you met when we saw each other last, what? Four years ago now?"

"The Mountie? Ooo, Elizabeth. He's a cute one. Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the hospital right now." My gaze lowered.

"Oh dear," her eyebrows came together, "Is he alright?"

I took a breath, "Just over a year ago I was told he died in a mudslide saving two other Mounties whom he was training."

She covered her mouth as she gasped, "But… You said…"

"I received news yesterday that they may have found him. He has amnesia but all signs point to that it's him. I was asked to come and make sure it is."

"And if it's not?"

My heart clenched at the thought. It just had to be him. "Then… I turn around, and go back to Hope Valley to raise my daughter."

"Oh, Elizabeth I'm… you have a daughter?" her eyes lit up.

I couldn't not smile, "I do. Abby Rose. She's eight months old."

"And you don't look phased at all with everything you've told me has happened just in the last year alone."

"It's been very hard, but the support system I have back home is indescribable." I sighed, "Enough about me, how is the man you were seeing before?"

"We've been married going on three years now and I couldn't be happier."

A pang of jealousy ran through me, "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" a man standing at the end of the aisleway called to Regina.

"Yes, darling." She was smiling from ear to ear, "One minute." She turned back to me, "It was wonderful to see you, Elizabeth. I hope everything ends how they should, with you happy."

"Thank you, Regina. That means a lot." I said.

She leaned in for a hug I never imagined she would give me. She was never known as a hugger, but I took it. We parted and she met her husband down at the end of the aisle, stepping out and off of the train car.

I picked up my things and did the same. I made my way outside of the station and through the front doors. I saw my father there waiting for me, smiling. He came up to me and for whatever reason, as if I hadn't cried in years, I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around his torso like I was a little girl again and sobbed.

His arms wrapped around me and he held me tight, "Shh, Elizabeth. I know." he didn't let go or move, only held onto me like he had many times when I scraped my knee, or my first beau had decided he didn't like me anymore. And he didn't speak, but for only to soothe and calm me.

When I was through, I stepped back, "I'm sorry." I said to him.

"For being human? Nonsense." He said. "I have the car parked a little up the street. There wasn't much of a place to park right out front, here."

I nodded.

"Would you like to go home and freshen up or-"

"I want to go to the hospital as soon as possible if that's alright." I interrupted him.

He nodded, "Of course." He bent over and picked up my bags, still offering me his arm, which I took and we headed to the car.

Soon we were on route to the hospital in Hamilton. "So, tell me about my granddaughter." He was trying to distract me, and I was okay with that.

I gave him a little smile, "She's so perfect, father. Truly she is. She's so smart and she has these big beautiful eyes and long eyelashes. Her hair is dark and curly like you'd never seen before."

He returned my smile, "My little girl is a mother. I don't believe it." he looked at me in awe, like he had the day of my wedding. "You're mother told me about how you came to Jack's defense when she was out in Hope Valley with you months ago." I became quiet, looking at the street beyond as it passed us. "And your sister told us about how you looked radiant last she visited you."

I gave him a look, "If being a whale is radiant than I agree with her."

He chuckled, "Today you look divine. A bit sad, but lovely as ever, my daughter."

I smiled, "Thank you, father."

"We've arrived." Hal, our driver said.

"Thank you," I was about to get out of the car when I felt my father's hand on mine.

"Do you want me to go with you?" a look of concern in his eye.

"No thank you. This is something I need to do alone." I took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Go on home, I'll call for a driving service to take me later," I said.

"Elizabeth, that isn't-"

"Please," I said quietly, and he knew I wasn't in the mood to argue about this.

"Very well." he let go of my hand and I got out of the car, stepping onto the sidewalk. The car left behind me and I took a deep breath before marching inside.

* * *

 **DON'T. GET. MAD. AT. ME. I was gonna add more to this but 1. I'm falling asleep. and 2. I like to torture you guys.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	25. Chapter 23

**(05-13-2018) Okay, here it is. Let me know what you think! This chapter is the longest I've posted so far.**

* * *

"He has amnesia and he had broken bones that had been set properly by the man who found him." I followed the doctor down the hallway as he spoke. "He did have wounds on his arms, legs, and torso, naturally, having tumbled down a rock face." I tried to steady my breathing as it seemed we passed by room after room after room. "As far as we know, he only knows he was a Mountie and was married. There wasn't any identification on his coat, though it was checked over many times." He stopped outside of a door, finally. "You may stay as long as you please, Mrs. Thornton. Do you have any questions?"

My mind raced, but one question was in the front of my mind, "How does he know he was married?"

"The ring on his left hand, but according to him, he doesn't know who she is. But in his sleep, he always says-"

"Elizabeth," my voice cracked saying my name.

"Yes," he said, "I'll go in first and you can come in after me. Again, stay as long as you like." I took a breath as he walked into the room before me; I stayed in the hall. My stomach churned again and again as he spoke, "Constable? I hope now isn't a bad time for you. But there is someone here to visit you. She may help to jog your memory." I saw him turn to me, my cue to walk in.

I took a breath, my heart ready to come out of my throat. What if it wasn't him? What if it were someone else? What would I do then? I couldn't go through that heartbreak again. Not again. I could have emptied the contents of my stomach right there and then, but swallowed it down.

Like they had minds of their own, my feet moved. Right, left, right, left. My gaze focused on the floor before me. Right, left. I saw the foot of the bed, barely able to hear over the sound of my own heartbeat.

I finally looked up, and the eyes looking back at me were ones I was far too familiar with. "Hello." he said, standing from the chair he was seated in wincing, "Sorry, a bit sore.". He gave me that half smile that melted my heart just as it did six years ago.

"Hi," I breathed. I felt light. So, so light. Over this past year, a year of heartache and confusion, with the tiniest bit of happiness. Jack was standing before me, in one piece.

"Is this the man you were hoping to see?" the doctor asked me.

I didn't look away from my husband, "Yes,"

The doctor took a breath, "Well, I'll leave you two to chat." He gave me a nod, "Good day, ma'am." and he exited the room.

I was frozen right where I stood, "So…" Jack said, "We're friends?"

I had to remind myself to breathe, "In so many words."

He nodded, "Ma'am, I may not know much because I can't remember anything. But judging by the matching rings we both wear, I'd say we are what is considered more than friends?"

A sob came out of me and I covered my mouth, not able to stop the tears. But I didn't move. He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry." I said, "I'm just… so, happy to see you." I put my hand on my chest.

He put a hand up, "No, don't apologize. I'm sorry, I don't… that I can't… I want to remember." he shook his head, putting a hand on his forehead. "They told me this would be difficult."

"And I don't want you to think you have to remember anything," I said to him and he looked back up at me. "I just need you to know, that you being safe is the most important thing."

He smiled at me now, "You're name wouldn't happen to be Elizabeth, would it? They say I say that name in my sleep."

"It is." I cleared my throat.

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."

I laughed, "Jack Thornton, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your ability to make me blush." I took in a breath. "I've been… I can't even put it into words on how much I've missed you."

"Really?" He looked surprised. "Is that my name? Jack?" he asked, "No one has been quite sure." he put his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, "Constable Jack Thornton."

"And you are?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Thornton."

" _Mrs._ Elizabeth Thornton?" He replied and it sent a chill down my spine hearing him say my name again. I nodded, "Well, Mrs. Thornton." he said it again, causing me to take a breath, "Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

"Of course." I nodded and he gestured for me to sit. We were a good six feet away from each other and I only wanted to touch him. To be sure he was real. That I wasn't dreaming.

Wincing at the pain as he sat, he began, "So, how long have we been married?"

"Going on a year and five months," I answered.

"That's all?" He seemed shocked, "How long were we courting?"

"About four years."

His eyes widened a bit, "That long? And you stuck around?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. He searched my face, seeming to scan over every inch of me. "What is it?"

"Do that again." He said.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Laugh. Laugh again." He said, "Please."

"Well, I don't know… It's just an automatic thing."

He sat and thought for a second, "No matter, it'll happen again." He gave me a smile. That smile. That damned smile. "Are you alright?"

I blinked, "What?"

"You seemed… fixated on something."

His mouth. I was staring at his lips and his perfect teeth.

"Oh," I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He came a bit closer. If I could have, I would have jumped at him and hugged him so tight. I wanted to breathe him in and feel his warmth.

He was scanning me, "What is it?" I asked, shifting. Why was I self-conscious around him?

"I know I said it before, but I mean it. You are very beautiful." I blushed again, "Not just outside, but from your behavior as well, I can tell you are beautiful on the inside."

I took a deep breath, the tears brimming in my eyes, "How do you mean?"

"You are being cautious to not to say too much to take me off guard, considering my memory is lacking. You're holding yourself together very well, but I can see it in your eyes how much you care. And, you're on the edge of your seat holding yourself back when I can see you just need to be held tight."

I was speechless.

"It's alright you know. No matter how much it hurts me to not know who you are, it hurts all the same seeing you have clearly suffered. I think it would benefit us both." He stood up and held his right hand out to me. Slowly I took it with my left. He was so warm and I felt every callus on his hand. They fit together as they always did, so perfectly. He stepped closer, letting go of my hand and put his arms around me.

I melted into him, embracing him and holding him tight. I can't imagine what he thought of me as I sobbed into his shoulder. He matched my grip with one of his own. I felt like all of my pieces had been fit back together and all of my worries had been lifted away.

We didn't move for a while as he just held me. He had no idea who I was, and yet he still held me as if we'd never spent a day apart.

* * *

I sat on the small sofa in the parlor of my parent's grand home. I nursed my tea as Julie sat next to me and my mother across from me.

"And he didn't remember anything?" Julie asked.

I shook my head, "Not a thing."

"Did you tell him about the baby?" My mother asked, now.

"I wanted to so badly, but I feel like that would have been too much for him to take in one day," I said.

"He needs to know." She said back.

"I know that. But I only just saw him again for the first time today. He didn't know who I was… I can't just say to him, "By the way, we have a daughter." That is too much for anyone to handle. Even Jack." Why did I always have to defend him with her?

"Elizabeth." My father came into the room, "I had that telegram sent, it should make it to Mrs. Stanton first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, father." I sent a telegram to Abigail telling her it was Jack and that the doctor's said he could leave in a few days if he wished.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Julie put her hand on my arm, "I'm so happy for you! It's a miracle he's here."

"I prayed to God every night and he heard me. I just hope that Jack decides to come back to Hope Valley with me. He said he wouldn't mind and he wants to see if it'll bring back his memory. I don't want to force anything on him." I put my teacup down as the clock struck nine o'clock. "It's late, I should get to bed."

"Late?" Julie asked, taken aback.

I laughed, "Yes, late. I'm still on home schedule."

"Having a little one does that to you." My mother cut in.

"You'll understand someday, Julie," I said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before I stood up. "Goodnight, I'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, dear." my mother said and Julie gave me a nod.

My father spoke up though, "Oh, Elizabeth, as you know, I have connections with the Mounties, and I asked about Jack's horse."

"Sergeant?" I said.

"Yes, they had him at one of the posts nearby, and they are sending him to Hope Valley in the morning. They actually were planning on giving him to you after he was found also being cared for by the man who found and also cared for Jack. Whether it was Jack in the Hospital or not. The horses marking indicate that it was his horse."

I sighed, happy to know Sergeant was also safe. I hate to admit it, but through everything, I'd completely forgotten about him. "I'm so glad to hear that."

* * *

I usually would climb into bed and say my prayers from there, but this night was different. I knelt on the side of my bed, just as I had been taught when I was a little girl. I folded my hands and placed them on the bed before me.

"Thank you, God. Thank you for hearing my prayers and bringing my husband back to me. I will forever be grateful and thank you every night for him. Also, thank you for my wonderful family by blood. Although, many times we don't see eye to eye, their hearts are in the right place. Thank you for everyone back home in Hope Valley, Abigail, Rosemary, Lee, all of my students and everyone else. For them supporting me through everything. Thank you for my beautiful daughter. She is the light of my life, if and when Jack gets his memory back, I know he'll adore her just as much."

I was crying again, but this time they were quiet happy tears. "And finally, thank you for every day. Whether it be the worst day it could possibly be or the best day in the whole world. Thank you for every waking moment. I am so grateful to you, that I wake up every day and get to lead my life how I wish. God bless everyone that may come my way, be that they are good or evil. Amen."

With the sign on the cross, I stood up and climbed into bed.

I slept soundly that night. More-so than I had in a very, very long time.

* * *

 **Thank you all for being patient. I really wanted this one to be good! I hope you liked it! The last section meant a lot to me to write. I don't pray nearly as often as I should. But I do make it a point that no matter how my day went I thank God for every now and again. If you don't believe in God, but in something/someone else, or nothing at all. You do you! Alright, hope you liked it!**

 **I also wanted to say that I am truly grateful for all of your support in this story and I only write it because you all read it. God bless you all. See you all at the next chapter!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	26. Chapter 23: BONUS CHAPTER

**(05-14-2018) WHAT!? Bonus chapter!? It isn't anything special, guys, but I'd toyed with the idea for a while. Here ya go!**

* * *

I was reading one of the few books that a nurse had brought me. _The Death of Ivan Ilyich_ by Leo Tolstoy, a novella about the connection between life and death. Seemed fitting for what I was told I'd been through. I didn't know who I was, no one did. I was told I was currently in Hamilton… wherever that was.

The first thing that I remember was waking up in excruciating pain. Pain everywhere… and I mean everywhere. My arms, my legs, my head, I was a mess. A man by the name of Bailey had been caring for me. Told me he set my broken bones and that he'd found me three months before I had finally woken up. He'd also cared for who he believed was my horse because he was found nearby.

He told me I was a part of the North Western Mounted Police and showed me the red coat. That's all I knew, besides that I was married. The ring on my left hand gave that away. On the inside was engraved the words _Love is Patient_ _._ I only hoped that whoever she was, wasn't waiting for me.

It wasn't until two weeks ago that some Mounties had been passing through the area looking for shelter overnight. They saw what was supposedly my coat hanging and asked where it had come from. told them how he'd found me and I explained that I was still healing almost a year later.

They told us about a brother they believed had died in a mudslide but wouldn't tell us the name. Being much older than me, Mr. Bailey only called me Boy, though I was far from it. They offered to take me here to the Hospital in Hamilton to be properly examined. I'd agreed but Mr. Bailey opted in staying put. I thanked him repeatedly and one day, somehow, I would try to repay him. They trailed the horse behind us as we made our way and after three days of traveling, we were in Hamilton.

I was pulled from my reading when the doctor had walked in, "Constable? I hope now isn't a bad time for you. But there is someone here to visit you. She may help to jog your memory." he turned to whoever was standing outside and footsteps followed.

Then walked in the most stunning woman I'd ever seen. Thus far I hadn't seen many besides the nurses in the hospital, but none, not a single one, compared to her. "Hello," I said, something compelled me to stand up and I did. Probably muscle memory from whoever I was before. I winced at the pain I still felt, "Sorry, a bit sore." I smiled at her.

"Hi," She responded, seeming very shaken.

"Is this the man you were hoping to see?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes." She said, her eyes never leaving me. Bright blue eyes that held nothing but pain, but I could see it slipping away.

The doctor took a breath, "Well, I'll leave you two to chat." He gave the young woman a nod, "Good day, ma'am." and he left.

She didn't move or speak, filling the silence, I spoke up, "So… We're friends?" I looked her over quickly, noticing a few details.

She took a shaky breath, "In so many words." She was fighting her own self.

I nodded to her, "Ma'am, I may not know much because I can't remember anything. But judging by the matching rings we both wear, I'd say we are what is considered more than friends?" Was _she_ my wife? I was hiding my shock.

She let out a sob, covering her mouth. She started to cry as well. I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry." she breathed, "I'm just… so, happy to see you." she put her hand over her heart.

I put up a hand, "No, don't apologize." I felt terrible. I tried to think, tried to remember, but with no luck. "I'm sorry, I don't… that I can't… I want to remember." and I did. I did so much. I shook my head and placed a hand on my forehead. "They told me this would be difficult."

"And I don't want you to think you have to remember anything." I looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I just need you to know, that you being safe is the most important thing." and she meant every word.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Elizabeth, would it?" I smiled at her, trying to make light of this, "They say I say that name in my sleep."

She cleared her throat, "It is."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." her cheeks turned the faintest color pink.

She laughed, "Jack Thornton, I'm glad to see you haven't lost your ability to make me blush… I've been… I can't even put it into words on how much I've missed you."

I was surprised, "Really?" But I thought of one thing at the moment, "Is that my name? Jack?" I guess it fit. Mr. Bailey calling me Boy and everyone here calling me Constable, it was nice to finally identify with something. "No one has been quite sure."

Nodding, she said, "Constable Jack Thornton."

"And you are?" I asked only to be sure.

"Elizabeth Thornton." Just what I was hoping to hear.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton?" I asked and her body tensed a bit but nodded. "Well, Mrs. Thornton. Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

She nodded, "Of course."

I gestured for her to sit and she sat right on the edge of her seat, shoulders back and hands folded tightly in her lap. She studied me as I studied her. I winced as I sat, still in some pain, "So, how long have we been married?"

She thought for a second, "Going on a year and five months."

"That's all?" I was with Mr. Bailey for just under that amount of time, "How long were we courting?"

"About four years." she breathed.

I didn't hide my shock, "That long?" I didn't believe it, "And you stuck around?"

She laughed.

That laugh, I could almost touch it. It was a whisper, but I thought I recognized it and I just stared at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do that again," I said, almost too subtle, too demanding.

"Do what?" she seemed confused.

I stumbled over my words, "Laugh. Laugh again." in a serious tone I added, "Please."

"Well, I don't know… It's just an automatic thing," she answered, not knowing what else to say.

I thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to make her laugh once more, "No matter, it'll happen again." I smiled at her.

Her gaze fell onto my lips. I could see the longing in her eyes. Not to sound full of myself, but was it possible she was that in love with me? "Are you alright?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped up to mine again, "What?"

"You seemed… fixated on something." I chose my words carefully.

"Oh," she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I moved a little closer to her closer, noting her perfect skin, but also the redness around her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, shifting her seat a bit.

I shook my head, "I know I said it before, but I mean it. You are very beautiful." her cheeks turned pink again, I can see part of why I must have married her. "Not just outside, but from your behavior as well, I can tell you are beautiful on the inside." There was the other part.

She took a deep breath, the tears brimming in those blue eyes, "How do you mean?"

"You are being cautious to not to say too much to take me off guard, considering my memory is lacking." I appreciated, but it wasn't necessary, "You're holding yourself together very well, but I can see it in your eyes how much you care." and also how much hurt she'd been through. "And, you're on the edge of your seat holding yourself back when I can see you just need to be held tight." I could fix that. Easily.

She just stared at me, speechless. Her mouth slightly agape.

"It's alright you know." I wanted her to know what I was thinking. "No matter how much it hurts me to not know who you are, it hurts all the same seeing you have clearly suffered." and she had, I don't know how, but instinct told me she had. "I think it would benefit us both." I stood up and held out my right hand to her.

Cautiously, she took it with her left. Her hand was so soft. Like the calluses and rough edges on my hand could tear her skin apart. I let go once she stood up and stepped closer to her. I wrapped her in my arms and she fit perfectly. That muscle memory kicking in again holding just where she belonged.

She sobbed into my shoulder as her grip tightened around me. I wanted to comfort her, to be there for her, even now. Especially now. I felt it in my heart. Be it I remember her tonight, tomorrow, in a year, or never at all. I could feel her heartbeat and knew that my place was in her heart and at her side.

* * *

 **Like I said, nothing special. I thought you all would like it, so... here it is. Haha!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	27. Chapter 24

**(05-15-2018) So like, there's this big horse show by me and I've never shown there, but the grounds are beautiful and I'm going with my friend to trailer a horse AND I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **Oh? Chapter. Yes. Go on. Read. *mumbles* no one cares about your damn horse obsession Liz.**

* * *

We'd gotten off of the train and were in the stage, on route to Hope Valley. Jack had agreed to come back home with me, willingly letting me lead him here, considering all he knew about me was what I'd told him.

I went to see him over the next three days at the hospital and I told him about Abigail and Rosemary, Lee and Bill. Everyone possible… except who was most important…

I watched out the window at the passing trees and foothills. Jack, sitting across from me, did the same out the opposite window. "That's a beautiful spot out there." he pointed out into the distance. I turned and looked to see the view.

"That's your land," I said softly.

"The land you told me about?" He questioned.

I smiled in response to the sound of innocence in his voice. "Mhm." I just watched his expression while he watched the countryside move by… I had to say something, "Jack,"

He took a minute to answer, "Sorry," He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Still getting used to the name thing." he smiled. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat, "There is something I haven't told you." I said, lowering my gaze down, then out the window closest to me.

"What is it?" He asked again, more concerned.

"It isn't anything bad." I looked at him again, a small bit of relief falling over his features now. "It's quite the opposite, actually." He just looked at me, waiting for me to finish speaking. "I haven't told you because I didn't want to shock you, or take you off guard or-"

"Elizabeth," hearing my name come from his lips was the sweetest music, "What is it?" he asked a third time.

I drew in a breath, "I didn't know until after I was told you were… you know." I glazed over the fact I was told he was dead, "But waiting for us, in Hope Valley, is the most beautiful little girl you'd ever seen."

"Okay?" He had no idea what I was getting at.

 _For God's sake, Elizabeth, out with it!_

"That little girl… is our daughter."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Our… what?"

I hesitated bus answered him, "Our daughter."

He leaned back in his seat, eyes wide at me, "And I didn't know about her before?"

"No," I shook my head.

"And you went through grieving over me and starting to raise a child all on your own in just over a year?" he was beside himself.

"I wasn't alone, I had and have Abigail, Rosemary, Clara, Lee, Faith. So many people who are our family that was there for her and me." I reassured him.

Tears filled his eyes as he tore his gaze from me. Through clenched teeth, he said, "Regardless, you shouldn't have had to deal with all of that at once. It's too much for a person."

I didn't want to tell him for this reason. "You don't have to be angry, we were okay and now we'll be even better." I gave him a very small smile. "Just you being around now will make a world of difference."

His eyes were fixated on what was beyond the window. "A daughter?" he asked, turning back to me and I nodded. "What's her name?"

"Abby," I said. "Abby Rose."

"After Abigail and Rosemary?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"They must mean a lot to us for you to have named our daughter after them," he said, not looking away from me.

I nodded, "They do. They're my best friends."

"Even though I was engaged to Rosemary?"

"Yes, even though you two were engaged and she came to Hope Valley specifically to steal you away again." I laughed. He scanned my face, over and over. "What?" I asked.

"I remember something," he said almost expressionless. My heart leaped at those words. "Your laugh. I remember your laugh."

"Really?" I could have cried.

"I thought I recognized it the other day, but I wasn't sure."

"That's why you asked me to laugh again."

He nodded, "Now I know, for sure, I'm headed in the right direction." He smiled and I returned it. My smile so big I'm sure it must have been scary. "So, Abby," he said.

"Abby," I repeated.

"How old is she?"

"Eight months old, soon to be nine," I said, smiling thinking about my little curly haired darling.

"Does she talk yet?"

I smiled, "Not a lot. Just Mama, Dada, spoon. I haven't the faintest idea where she learned the word spoon from." I said with a shrug.

"You taught her to say, Dada?" He asked, disregarding that spoon is definitely an odd word for an eight-month-old to learn.

"Of course I did. When she sees your picture, she points and giggles saying it over and over, until I bring the picture closer to her." I could see his eyes glazed over as he turned to look out the window again. "At her age, she doesn't understand that you weren't physically there. But she knows who you are and recognizes you."

He took a steadying breath. I didn't say anything, giving him time to think and to process what I'd told him. I went back to watching the passing countryside out my window.

"Now the important question is," He spoke up and our eyes met together, "Who does she look like more?" a sly grin on his face.

No matter how severe the case of amnesia, he was still my same old Jack, "Well, she has your eyes. No doubt about that. But according to everyone else in town, she looks just like me."

"Well, shoot." he looked worried.

"What?"

"She's going to be spoiled rotten, then. I'll never be able to say no to her if that's the case."

We laughed together, "You've said that before. You said if we had children we could only have boys and you wanted to start a baseball team."

"Yeah! I can see that!" he got so excited, "Jerseys with a letter 'T' on the breast and their number corresponding from oldest to youngest. The Thornton Clan Baseball team!"

I reveled at the sound of his laugh and the beaming smile on his lips. I never thought I'd see them again. He was there, he was all there.

I'd have him back again. I knew it.

* * *

 **He remembers without remembering! If that makes sense... Whatever.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	28. Chapter 25

**(05-16-2018) Here it is. I dunno, I feel like it could be a bit better.  
**

* * *

I could hear the crowd of our friends standing out by the platform. There was no doubt in my mind that there were signs and banners welcoming Jack home. I just hoped he wouldn't be overwhelmed by it.

The stage came to a halt and sure enough, I could see everyone in Hope Valley waiting for our return. "Are they all here… for us?" Jack asked dumbfounded.

I smiled, "For you."

He was mesmerized by everyone outside, "Really?"

I laughed, "Yes, you're loved very much here." I could see Abigail standing with Abby in her arms. I smiled bigger just seeing her.

Jack opened the door and a roar of cheers erupted. He slowly stepped off of the carriage and immediately turned back to offer me his hand. I took it, easing myself down the few steps. His hand was so warm and I didn't want to let it go once my feet hit the dirt, but I did, "Thank you." I said.

My students came running up to us, a couple of the younger ones hugging my legs, the rest standing before us. "My goodness!" I smiled, "Excited are we?"

"We missed you so much!" Emily said.

I could see Jack out of the corner of my eye, taking all of this in.

"We missed you too, Mountie Jack," Opal said, still attached to me. He smiled at her and to every one of them, "Mrs. Thornton has been really sad without you."

I turned so that she was on the other side of me, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Thank you, Opal."

"She really has been, Constable Thornton." Hattie added, "She ran right out of school when that Mountie came and told her where you were."

"Speaking of school, shouldn't you all be there right now?" I interjected, so embarrassed.

Florence came up, "They should. Let's go children." I was surprised to see her teaching them while I was away, but I wasn't about to question it. "Elizabeth, there is no rush for you to hurry right back to school. Take whatever time you need. Rosemary and I switch off on days so not just one of us it constantly there. Only you have the patience for that." She smiled, but I knew she meant it. "It's truly wonderful to see you again, Jack," she said as she herded the children away and to the school.

He nodded, "You as well?" he looked at me for an answer.

"Florence," I reassured him.

Just before they were all gone, Opal let go of me and hugged Jack. She took him off guard, but he put a hand on her back, "I really missed you, Mountie Jack. And thank you for saving my life." She let go, smiled up at him, and ran to catch up with the rest of the children. He looked at me very confused.

"I'll explain later. Come on." I smiled to him and nodded for him to follow over to our friends. Most people had cleared out but Abigail, Rosemary, Lee, and Bill all stayed.

Abby made noise, drawing my attention to her and she reached to me from Abigail's arms. I smiled and took her from Abigail with no objection from anyone. Jack didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to and that the wheels in his head were turning.

"How was she for you two?" I asked Rosemary and Lee.

Rosemary put up a hand, "We can discuss that later." she said, but not in a way that concerned me at all.

"How overwhelmed are you right now?" Lee asked Jack, resulting in Rosemary smacking him in the arm.

Jack smiled, "Um, a bit." he thought for a second, "Okay, a lot." we all laughed.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. Bill Avery." Bill said, extending his hand out and Jack took it.

"Lee." Lee did the same, extending out his hand as well.

Rosemary smiled big, "Jack Thornton. Look at you. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"You must be Rosemary," Jack said going to shake her hand.

I held in a snort.

"I see you've been told about me." Rosemary gave me the eye, but I avoided it.

"All good things, I assure you," Jack said, giving me a wink and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"And Abigail, am I correct?" He said looking at her.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she nodded, "You don't know what a relief it is to see you, Jack." She shook his hand and I knew she wanted to wrap him up in a hug. He was like a son to her and seeing him meant so much to her.

"And this." I said, "Is Abby." I turned her to him and her eyes fixated on him.

He looked at her than to me and back to Abby, "She does look just like you." he laughed, causing me to smile. "Hello, little one."

Abby gave him a toothless grin and giggled, she reached for him. "Dada."

My breath caught in my throat and Jack just looked at me, "Can I?"

"Of course," I answered, "You don't need to ask."

Jack carefully took Abby from me and she didn't fuss one bit as she usually did when someone new held her. It was natural for Jack. The way he held Abby, they were both comfortable. Abby giggled again and leaned into him.

Tears stung my eyes. A sight I never thought I would have the opportunity to see in my entire life. They fit together perfectly.

"We'll catch up with you later." Abigail said, "Come and find me if you need anything" she encouraged the others to follow her lead.

They all agreed and went their separate ways, leaving us in the middle of Main Street. Abby went back to supporting herself upright and caught sight of me again, reaching for me. I took her back in my arms and she sat on my arm. I cleared my throat, "So, uh, we should head back to the house." I said.

I went to go grab my bag but Jack stopped me. "I'll get it. It's the least I could do." He said. I went to object but he gave me a look saying not to argue because I wouldn't win. I nodded and he lifted our things with a wince but didn't make a peep. "Lead the way," he said.

We walked side by side as we made our way to the row houses. Three in and we were standing in front of our home. I walked up the steps and opened the door, stepping over the threshold and into the living room.

Abby had fallen asleep during our short walk so I placed her gently in her bassinet.

"Where… uh." Jack said, wondering where to put the bags.

"Over there is fine," I said. When I was done making sure Abby was all settled, I turned and saw Jack staring at the pictures on our small end table. I went up beside him.

His gaze was fixed on one photo in particular, "Was that our wedding day?" he asked, not looking away from it.

I smiled, "Yes. It was so perfect." I thought back to that day's events, "Well, after the town fixed everything."

That made him look up, "How do you mean?"

"With every good intention, the children were practicing lighting the candles for the ceremony."

"Oh no." he already knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh yes. That's what Opal meant earlier when she thanked you for saving her life. She was still inside the church and you ran in and pulled her out of the burning building. She would have died if you didn't go in for her."

His eyes went wide as they had been more often these past few days. "I did that?"

I nodded, "You did. But after that, everything was ruined. The flowers, the church, everything inside." I sighed, "Including my dress."

"Geez," he said just above a whisper.

"But everyone pitched in and pulled off a miracle putting the church back together with painting and re-building. And Rosemary, good Lord, Rosemary used her own wedding dress to make mine… I could have strangled her when I found out."

"That's incredible… They all came together to help us." He said in awe.

"It's a very close-knit community. More of a family really." I smiled.

We stood in silence for a moment and I scanned over the pictures.

Jack broke the silence, "You look absolutely breathtaking in the wedding portrait."

I gave him a smile, "Thank you." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he gave me a confused look.

I continued to laugh, "Nothing, only… You had such a hard time undoing the laces of the corset beneath the dress." I shook my head, "I needed to explain to you step by step how to undo it."

He laughed a bit too, "Really? That bad huh?"

I nodded, "You started to tighten it before you even loosened it."

He laughed lightly now, seeming to only be polite as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I'm sorry, this must be awkward to talk about for you. Corsets and weddings and such."

He shook his head, "No, it's alright. I was just thinking. It's like untying and unlacing a shoe, right?"

"Yes," That's exactly how I described it that day to him, to guide him through getting it off. I cleared my throat, "Would you like some tea? Or coffee maybe?" I went into the kitchen, just a few steps away.

"Coffee sounds wonderful right now." and he followed me.

* * *

 ***shrugs* Eh...**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	29. Chapter 26

**(05-21-2018) I'm going to say this once. I** _WILL_ **finish this story, so telling me to update, doesn't make the next chapter come any quicker. I have been at work a lot. So, I won't be "1 of those jerks" who doesn't finish a story. Don't review if you are going to be annoying. If there weren't so many RESPECTFUL people out there who understand, I'd hold off this chapter longer.** **  
**

* * *

*Three weeks later*

Jack had decided to take up a room in the saloon. He said he would feel like he was invading my space and Abby's by being in the house with us. I tried to convince him otherwise, but when he declined, I decided not to push it. I only wanted him close, but the fact that he was in Hope Valley again, was comforting enough.

I'd gone back to school two days after we returned from Hamilton and Bill had taken Jack under his wing. Jack was reunited with Sergeant and Bill showed him how to ride again, which took maybe a few days, because muscle memory soon kicked in. They would do their rounds, although it would probably be a very long time before Jack went back to being constable again, it kept him busy.

He would have dinner with us every night and we would talk about our days, trying our best to fit in. Jack would often ask questions about the town and everyone in it and I'd answer to the best of my ability. Abby had recently started on squishy solid foods and every now and again would find joy in throwing a pea or two at Jack or I. Even though I would tell her no and that it wasn't polite, we'd laugh about it because it was just so funny.

She would giggle so much seeing them bounce off of things. My personal favorite would have to be when she would throw one at Jack and it hit him in the face. She would start to giggle and he'd say, "You think that's funny?" with a big smile on his face. He would tickle her and ask again, "Huh? You think it's funny?" and she would giggle harder.

It was easy for them to get along, not only because they were father and daughter, but because they both started fresh. Jack was getting to know Abby as he would regardless of having his memory or not. I could feel it in my heart that everything would be alright.

On this particular day, all of my students had questions about Jack, just as they always did.

"Does he like being home?"

"Does he remember anything yet?"

"Does he play with Abby?"

"What is he doing right now?"

I always answer them without getting too into detail, saying just enough to hold them over until the next day.

Opal raised her hand, "Mrs. Thornon -"

"Is it another question about Mountie Jack?" I cut her off. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Let's save it for later. We _are_ in school and have lessons to get to." A collective groan came from all of them, "Oh, now-now, that isn't what I want to hear. Alright, open your readers to page seven and take turns in your row, reading one paragraph each until page thirteen." they groaned again but did as they were told. I laughed to myself as I sat at my desk and began to grade their arithmetic tests from the day before.

After about fifteen minutes, I saw they were all done reading and starting to become restless. I've been in light spirits and wanted to cut them some slack, "Alright everyone, since you all seem to have excess amounts of energy, you may all go out for a _short_ recess."

I'd never seen them move so quickly as they all stood up and ran outside. I stayed put, continuing to grade papers.

"She's inside," I heard one of my students say. I looked up and saw a man walking up the stairs of the schoolhouse.

He had dark graying hair, dark eyes, very tall and dressed cleanly. He removed his hat, "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes?" I put down my red pencil and stood up.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am," He smiled, "But I was wondering if I could speak to you."

"Yes, of course, Mr?" I said, not knowing his name.

He turned to close the doors behind him, "Um, excuse me." I wasn't comfortable with the doors being closed, with no one else here but this stranger and myself.

"Sit." He demanded.

"I beg-" But he cut me off mid-sentence.

"Sit." He said, backing his words with moving back the front of his coat to reveal a Smith and Wesson revolver. I'd seen Jack use one before to practice his aim. I drew in a breath and fell back into my seat. "I don't want to use it, but I will." he said.

My eyes on the revolver, the light catching it, making it shine, it was very unnerving. So many questions ran through my head, so many thoughts. Who? Why? What? Abby. Jack. My students. For what reason was this happening right now?  
"I am," He laughed, "I'm sorry, I _was_ a good friend of your father's." he made his way down the center aisle toward me. "We were business partners at one point. We both had invested a great sum of money into this business deal." Stepping closer and closer, I pressed my back against my chair as much as I could, praying one of the older children noticed the closed door and would try to get help or at least find it odd.

"I had invested all I had, into this business deal. So, you could imagine how upset I was when the deal fell through." He stopped halfway between myself and the door, putting his hands in his pockets. "Your father said that he would match what I invested, should it ever be lost." he shook his head, "It's been three years and he has yet to follow through. "Now, I'm done dealing with lawyers and meetings. So I'm taking matters into my own hands. The way he would speak so highly of you, I can only assume you're 'Daddy's Little Girl', regardless of being the middle daughter. You have three days to wire him asking for and getting the money. Then I'll be out of your hair." He smiled, "It's quite simple. And if you don't, I heard your deceased husband was actually found alive. You'd be able to have more children, so I'm sure you wouldn't miss that little girl you have now."

"You wouldn't dare." Terror and anger filled me.

He gave me an evil smile, "Oh, but I would." he replaced his hat and tipped it to me, he walked to the door again. He placed his hand on the handle, turning back to me. "I'll be here again after those three days, and I want my money, ten-thousand dollars. And if you tell anyone, that husband of yours may disappear as well." he gave another smile. It made me sick, "Have a good day Mrs. Thornton." he opened the door and left.

I couldn't breathe and my jaw began to hurt me clenching my jaw. My hands were clenched around the edge of my chair, my knuckles white as paper.

Some of the students came in again, "Mrs. Thornton? Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"You don't look good," Robert added.

I was still trying to process what just happened.

* * *

 **Also, please stop asking me when the next chapter will be up. I'm one of those people who when asked to do something, my want to do it decreases. It'll be up when it's up... this is NOT aimed at everyone. You know who you are.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	30. Chapter 27

**(05-21-2018) Because I like you guys and feel bad going all of those days without posting.** **  
**

* * *

"Abigail, what do I do?" I was on the verge of tears. Abby sat on my lap, playing with my hair.

"You need to wire your father and tell him what's going on." she was sitting across from me.

"I don't even know his name." I put a hand on my chest, "When he closed the door, I got so nervous and then he showed me the gun and I didn't know what to think." a tear fell, "I was so scared and now, if I don't do what he asks he said-" I closed my eyes, knowing I'd be in hysterics soon.

"What?" Abigail asked.

I took a deep breath, "He said he would hurt Abby." Hearing her name, she looked up at me, scrunching her nose as she looked at me confused.

"No one in this town will ever let that happen." she said seriously, "You are going to wire your father, tell him what happened and tell Bill so that he can handle this."

"But he said that if I told anyone that he would hurt Jack too." More tears rolled down my cheeks.

She placed a hand on my leg, "Elizabeth, Jack can handle anything that is thrown at him. You two were separated and found your way back together. He will be fine."

I shook my head, "I can't lose them, Abigail. I can't."

Just then, Bill and Jack walked into the cafe and through the doorway that separated the dining room from Abigail's living room and kitchen.

Jack's eyes fell on me, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked down at the small ponytail of dark brown curls, tied in a yellow ribbon on Abby's head.

"Elizabeth, if you don't say anything, I will." Abigail threatened.

"Someone say something," Bill said impatiently.

Abigail looked at me, but I didn't say anything. She turned to the men, "A strange man came to the school house today, telling Elizabeth he had a business deal with her father. And then said her father owes him money and told Elizabeth to get it for him, or else he would hurt Abby, and if she told anyone, he'd hurt you." she directed the last part at Jack.

I could feel their eyes starring almost through me.

"Is this true?" Jack asked. I knew he was asking me, directly. I nodded, closing my eyes and turning my face away. "Can we have a moment?" he asked Abigail and Bill.

I felt the sofa shift as Abigail stood up and heard their footsteps as they left.

"Elizabeth," he said to me. I didn't look up. "Elizabeth, please look at me," I didn't move, and Abby still played with my hair. He came closer and knelt down in front of me. He reached and gently made me look at him by moving my chin. "Are you alright?"

"No," I said just above a whisper, barely recognizing my voice. He gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm so scared. I can't, _can not,_ lose Abby. And I only just got you back and I can't go through losing you again." I was sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around me, being mindful of Abby, and I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed circles on my back and shushed me quietly. He pulled away, leaving his hands on my shoulders, "You aren't going to lose me again. Elizabeth, I may have only known you for just under a month with my situation currently, but what I know of you so far is that you are a strong woman." he looked me in the eye. "And, I do know that I feel a connection to you. I know that I have known you, and I occasionally get glimpses of my past and I'm always with you when they happen. I remember you in my heart." more silent tears streamed down my cheeks and he took a breath, removing his hands from my shoulders, "I've been thinking this over for the past couple of days, and I keep coming to the conclusion of that I love you, Elizabeth. Be it I've known you three weeks, six years, or six-hundred years. I know I love you and I will never leave you again. And I love Abby, and will never let anything harm her as I will never let anything harm you. I swear it."

I didn't know what to say, I was completely dumbfounded. I just stared at him, into his blue-gray eyes, "You… what you said."

"I love you," he said again.

I could have burst. Just moments ago, I wanted to crawl under the covers on my bed and hide from the world, and now I wanted to shout from the rooftops. "I love you, too," I said quietly.

He began to lean in toward me, and I to him, like in my lesson on gravity to my students. He was the floor and I was the shoe.

What I'd longed for from the moment I saw him in that hospital room in Hamilton, I had finally gotten. Our lips met and moved in sync with each other like they did our first kiss all those years ago, when we came back after finding Rip in the mine, when he proposed, when he came home from the Northern Territories, at our wedding, and so many times during our honeymoon.

He put his hand on my cheek and pulled away, looking me in the eye again, "I don't know what it is about you. But I know you are the one, you are the only one." he said.

"You've said that to me before." I smiled. Abby cooed, seeing the change in my features.

He smiled, "See? I get glimpses, and only with you." My smile broadened, "Believe me when I say I would love to fawn over you all day, but there are very serious matters going on." my smile faded away and I could tell he wasn't happy about the fact, he made it go away. "When did he say he would come and get the money?"

"In three days. Enough time for me to wire my father and get the money in-hand." I said.

"How much does he want?"

"Ten-thousand dollars. What kind of business deal entails ten-thousand dollars?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, but have you wired your father yet?"

"No,"

"Do that now and tell him everything that happened and get as much detail about who this could possibly be, from him, as you can. I'll watch Abby for now, until you get back." She turned her head and looked at him, having heard her name again. He looked at her and smiled, "Are you going to stay with Daddy?" he said in a baby voice. Abby giggled and reached for him, feeding his 'father's ego'. "Come here, pumpkin." He picked her up off of my lap and stood up, "Daddy is your favorite, right? I'm definitely your favorite."

"Hey, now. None of that." I said, standing up as well. I went over and took a napkin off of the pile that was supposed to go in the dining room and cleaned up my makeup after crying the way I did.

"Well, you like your father better than you like your mother," Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"I have never said that." I pointed at him.

"But it's true, is it not?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "No…" I paused a moment ". . .Maybe." I straightened my skirt.

Jack laughed at me, "Sweetie if you are ever as indecisive as your mama, we are in for a lot of trouble." He said to Abby.

I rolled my eyes again, "I'll be right back." I said going over to kiss Abby on the forehead, "Please don't turn my daughter against me before I get back." I said to Jack.

He laughed, "No promises."

I smiled and was about to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, stopping me. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

I took a breath as he moved my hand away and leaned down to give me a peck on the lips. "Go on, and hurry back so we can eat. Bill doesn't stop for a minute and I'm starved." he noticeably looked down at my lips and back to my eyes, "For more than just food."

* * *

 **Here is some fluff. HE SAID IT! I'M SQUEALING AND I WROTE IT!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	31. Chapter 28

**(05-24-2018) Starts with some fluff. Ends in you all hating me. That's okay.** **  
**

* * *

My father wired me back, saying he knew exactly who I was telling him about. He thought he had gotten rid of that man.

"Mr. Lloyd is his name," I told Jack as I put Abby in her seat.

"He sounds sleazy. I can't believe I didn't see him." Jack shook his head as he put our plates on the table for dinner.

"You couldn't have known who he was or what he was planning on doing here." I said settling into my own seat, "Or any way you could have known he had a gun on him." my words getting quieter as I finished my sentence.

He shook his head before sitting down himself, "But if he looked suspicious-"

"That's just it. He didn't look suspicious. He was dressed as my father would be dressed, very professional and top dollar clothing." I unfolded my napkin and placed it on my lap.

"Similar to what your father was wearing when he brought us to the train station?" he asked. "I haven't seen anyone in Hope Valley wear anything like that."

"I know," I sighed, "I just hope all goes well tomorrow."

He took my hand, "It will. Don't worry. Bill and I will be nearby."

"My father sent the money too just in case it's needed to keep him away, in case things go south."

"It won't be needed. We'll take him down, disarm him, do whatever needs to be done. Don't worry." he gave my hand a squeeze.

I gave him a side glance, "Telling me not to worry, is like telling me not to breathe."

"I know, but it's going to be alright. I won't let anything happen," he said.

"I hope you're right."

Abby clinked her spoon on the table before her and smiled at the sound it made.

"That's for eating, not for music," Jack said to her sternly but in a joking matter.

"I gave her some milk not too long ago so she probably isn't hungry, just wants to play," I said laughing lightly.

Abby giggled and continued to drum with her spoon until it slipped out of her hand and clanked to the floor. She stared at it for a few seconds before she started to cry and looked at me. Her three teeth easily seen with her mouth wide open.

"What happened, baby?" I asked her before moving my napkin off of my lap and stood up. I crouched down beside her and picked up the spoon and wiped it off, she kept staring at me, crying. "Ready? Look." I huffed my breath onto the inside of the spoon, leaving a fog on it and rested it on my nose, balancing it. I let go of the handle, "Oh my goodness!" Abby stopped crying and was staring at me confused. I let the spoon fall off of my nose and caught it, "Uh oh! It fell." I laughed and Abby started to giggle again.

I handed her the spoon, "You try." She reached for the spoon, gripping the handle. I let her take it and stayed crouched next to her. She looked at the spoon and touched it to her nose. I fake cheered, "Good job! You're so silly." I smiled. I stood up and kissed the top of her head, "Keep trying, sweetie."

I sat down in my seat again, replacing my napkin. Jack cooked dinner for us tonight, making trout he'd caught with mashed potatoes and asparagus for sides. I took a bite of the fish, "Mmm, Jack, this is delicious." I looked over at him, and he was staring at me with a silly grin on his face. I blocked my mouth, "What is it?"

"You two are perfect." I laughed at his comment. "No really." he said, "I can't imagine anything better than you two in my life. I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky."

I could feel myself blushing, "Oh Jack, honestly."

"I just wish I could remember anything solid before that day I woke up in that cabin." his gaze fell down to the table and onto his plate.

"Well, you're here with us now." I said, "And that is more than I thought I would get a year ago. Amnesia or not, you are still the same person as before."

"How so?" he looked up at me again.

"You are kind, you put others before yourself, and you make me feel like I am on top of the world," I said in all seriousness. "And, just, little things that you do, they show that you haven't changed in your heart. You're still our Jack."

He gave me a small smile, "I just wish I could be more for you."

"You are enough, you're all I need. All we need." I motioned to Abby as she sucked on the spoon with drool hanging off of her chin. I smiled looking at her, "That's all you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I laughed, "Her silliness and ability to be a bit odd, is all from you."

"Coming from the woman who was just hanging a spoon on her nose."

I wagged a finger at him, "Ah, but I did that for a reason."

"Alright, and so is she." he defended, "She knows it puts a smile on our faces so she does it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you aren't the only one who has a connection with her. She is daddy's little girl after all." he boasted.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." he turned to Abby. "Abby, Mama?" he scrunched his nose to show he was disgusted. "Or Dada?" he smiled and nodded. "Mama?" he shook his head. "Or Dada?" he nodded again.

"You're putting the idea in her head," I argued.

"Shush. No, I'm not." he didn't look at me. I just laughed and Abby giggled. "Come on Abby, Dada?"

What I dreaded hearing, "Dada." she squeaked.

Jack laughed, "That's my girl! You see? She loves me more."

"That's not even fair and you know it."

"The infant has spoken! I win." he took another bite of trout in victory.

I laughed, "You're unbelievable." I looked at Abby, "That's fine, Daddy can come all the way over here from the saloon to change your diaper in the middle of the night."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," he said, taking another bite.

"What? About changing her diaper?"

"No," he said in a mister-know-it-all tone, "About me staying at the saloon."

"If you think you're taking her with you over there, you have another thing coming at you, Jack Thornton."

He shook his head, "Goodness no, I'd never bring her in there. Not even when she's fifty. But in all seriousness, Elizabeth, I wanted to ask you something."

I looked at him, seeing he was a bit nervous, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you were comfortable with me staying here? The saloon is nice, but-"

"Yes," I said, not giving it a second thought. I wanted Jack to stay here with us from the beginning.

"Are you-?"

"Yes. Of course, you can stay here." I kept my excitement in check.

He smiled, "I have the room paid for through next week, so would then be okay to come and… move in?"

A smile spread across my face, "Sounds perfect." I said.

* * *

We discussed details Jack moving into the house with Abby and me, deciding that he would stay in the spare bedroom. At least he was closer than before, but falling asleep in his arms was a feeling I longed to have again. We talked about our days and ran over the plan of action for the following evening to come one more time before he left.

He kissed me in the doorway of the house, slow, but sweet before he descended the front three stairs. I watched for a bit as he walked down the dirt road, away from the row houses and toward the heart of town until he was just a shadow dancing in the dim light.

I shut the door and when I turned, Abby was already sound asleep in her bassinet. I swore on the day I found out I was going to have her, that I would protect her at all costs.

* * *

I was on edge all day, so much so, my students kept asking me what was the matter? I just smiled and shook my head, telling them nothing, of course. There was no need to concern any of them about what was going on.

Finally, the hours of the day had passed and it was evening. I waited out back of the schoolhouse, out of sight of the town, just as we'd planned. I stood out there for an hour… two… two hours… I began to pace, thinking, praying he wouldn't come.

"Mrs. Thornton." I heard his voice from the side of the schoolhouse. I turned and faced Mr. Lloyd, who was dressed finely again, clearly not hiding his typical status, even though he said he had invested everything into that business deal with my father. "I see you not only give instructions, but you can follow them as well. You seem to be alone," he said.

"I am." my throat was so dry, I'm surprised any sound came out at all.

"I figured you'd say that." he nodded with his eyes fixed on something behind me. I turned my head and looking out of the corner of my eye, there was another man. Great, just what we didn't want. "Never travel alone. As a woman, I thought you'd know that, but, then again, who said women were bright?"

Jack and Bill had to have thought of a back-up for this, just in case he did bring someone with him. They were watching and waiting in the schoolhouse for the perfect opportunity to take charge of this situation before there was really a situation at all.

"I hope you have what I came here for. It'd be a shame for that little girl to never have a chance to grow up." he gave me an evil grin, and his partner chuckled behind me.

My heart raced and my heart seemed to jump up into my throat. "Don't you speak of my daughter in any way." I stood up straighter as the word came through my teeth.

He laughed, more outward this time, "Feisty, are we? Just give me what's mine and you'll never hear from me again."

I was about to hand him the envelope with a check my father had written out when a gun fired from behind me and then a grunt as Mr. Lloyd's partner hit the ground. From the quick look that I got, it seemed that Jack had hit him over the head, causing him to pull the trigger and fire into nothing.

Seconds later, Mr. Lloyd pulled out his gun, but Bill was right on him. They fought for the gun another few seconds, then another shot went off. Bill finally managed the upper hand and took down his opponent.

All of this was happening as I hit the ground and a searing pain ran through my left shoulder. I screamed and it wasn't long before Jack was at my side. He took a quick look at it, then looked at Bill.

"Take her to the infirmary. I've got this one cuffed and the other one is out cold. Go!" Bill urged.

In one motion, Jack had me in his arms and as quickly as he could, made his way to the infirmary. I tried not to move and bit my tongue so I wasn't screaming in the middle of Main Street. I could feel the stickiness of my blood coming from my shoulder and traveling down my arm and chest.

Thankfully, the light was still on inside the infirmary, "Carson!" Jack yelled. About ten seconds went by before Jack yelled again, "Carson!"

Carson had made it to the door, and the horrified look on his face will be one I'll never forget, "Bring her in." he moved out of the way and Jack carried me through the door. "On the bed." he ordered, "What happened?"

Jack placed me gently on the bed and I winced at the movement. Hot tears streamed down my face, I couldn't feel anything but the pain. "Long story. Can you remove the bullet?"

Carson looked at my shoulder then at me, "Elizabeth, your shirt has to come off so I can see it better. At least halfway. You're going to have to move this arm."

Why? Why did this have to happen? I nodded though, good thing I wore a button down shirt, my nice white one at that. I used my right hand to undo the buttons and Carson helped guide my arm out of the sticky sleeve. I felt so weird being half dressed.

"It looks like a clean job." Carson said, "Jack, go get Faith, tell her she's needed as soon as possible." Jack nodded and kissed my forehead quick before running out to get Faith.

"So you two are doing well, it seems," Carson said as he was getting his tools set out and cleaned.

"Now is not the time," I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," He said, "Whiskey or Moonshine?" he only offered the alcohol to adults for procedures like this.

Moonshine, definitely the moonshine.

* * *

 **I figured moonshine would knock her out faster than whiskey would? I dunno, never had either. Just a guess.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	32. Chapter 29

**(05-28-2018) SHOUT OUT TO KAITLIN FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER! I was totally going to go a different route with this but she came up with this and so... don't just get mad at me, get mad at her too. *smiley face*** **  
**

* * *

I walked into Abigail's only wanting to see Abby. Even though I knew she was safe, I just needed to see her with my own eyes after what had happened the night before.

Rosemary and Abigail were standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "How's the baby?" Rosemary asked.

Abigail sighed, "She's upstairs, just went to sleep no more than five minutes ago. Poor thing has been crying her eyes out. I think she's only asleep because she tired herself out. Not even Jack could get her to stop."

"She misses Elizabeth," Rosemary said shaking her head. "Any word?"

Abigail shook her head in response, "No, last I heard was from Faith about two hours ago and nothing has changed."

"Changed? With what?" I asked. But neither looked my way.

"I hope everything is okay. Our poor girl has barely been able to catch a break lately. What with terrible nightmares, losing Jack, then finding him again, that threat and now this." Rosemary said. "Well, finding Jack was a good thing, but the stress of that…"

"I know. I've been praying for her all day."

"For what?" I moved closer to them, "Hello?" I stood right next to Abigail.

"I know she'll be fine. She hasn't fought this long for this to set her back." Rosemary chuckled.

"Set back?" They didn't even flinch. "What is happening?" My heart nearly stopped when I heard Abby crying upstairs.

Abigail sighed, "I don't know what else to do for her. She's fed, she's dry. I've tried singing to her and she won't be at my next concert that's for sure."

"Let her cry it out. She'll get tired again." Rosemary assured her.

Next I knew, I was headed up the stairs and Abby's crying got louder. I was just stepping through the door, "Shh, sweetie, Mamas here." and she quieted. I went over to the bed where she was surrounded by pillows to barricade her from coming off the side.

Still whining, her face was all red from crying, "Mama." she looked at me with the saddest look in her eyes.

I smiled down at her, "Yes, my love. Mama is right here. What's the matter?" I went to reach for her, but it was as if I were mist or something. I couldn't touch her. I couldn't feel her. "What in God's name?"

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she just looked up at me and reached her hands to me. I tried again to pick her up but couldn't touch her. Abby's lip quivered as she began to cry again, louder now, wanting me to pick her up.

A lump formed in my throat and tears filled my own eyes. I don't understand.

I looked up and watched as Abigail came into the room followed by Rosemary, answering Abby's cry. "Abigail, what-?" I stopped mid-sentence when Abigail went through, yes, through me.

I stumbled back, and she picked up Abby, cradling her and hushing her softly. "I know, sweetie. You want your mama." Tears filled her eyes, "She'll wake up soon." Abby's eyes fixed on me over Abigail's shoulder.

Rosemary spoke up, "Jack is there with her still. Hasn't left her side in hours. I don't even think he's eaten." she wiped her eye. "I should bring him something."

Abigail nodded downstairs, "I made some meatloaf, take it over to him. It won't do him any good if he is in a coma too."

 _Coma?_ I gave Abby one last look before I ran down the stairs and out the door. I sped across the street to the infirmary, where Faith, Carson, and Bill stood outside, the door to the infirmary open.

"They're in custody at the jail in Hamilton." I caught Bill say. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead, "I don't don't know how that gun went off. I was trying to get it out of his hand and it went off."

"Bill," Faith interrupted him, "You can't blame yourself for this. You were trying to protect her."

"But-" he started.

Carson put a hand on Bill's shoulder, "But nothing. It could have gone so much worse. Yes, it would have been better if no one was shot at all, but she's lucky it was only her shoulder."

I walked past them and into the open room, but the bed was blocked by a curtain.

"I'm so sorry,"

Jack.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I stepped closer, slowly, just so I could see the side of the bed. Seeing Jack in tears, holding my right hand broke my heart as it did when I was told he was dead.

I took a shaky breath and stepped up further and saw myself, laying on that bed. I was almost as pale as the white pillow supporting my head. My breathing was shallow, but I breathed on my own. My left shoulder was bandaged and a sling supported my elbow.

"This shouldn't have happened. Not to you, not at all. I wish it were me." He took my hand in both of his. "I just need you to come back to me." tears slid down his face, "I remember things when I'm with you. I don't feel like a lost puppy. I want to build what life I can with you from here on out. You have to get stronger."

There was a knock at the door and Jack quickly wiped his eyes, just before Rosemary walked in with a plate of food in hand. "Jack? How is she?"

"No different than twelve hours ago." He answered not looking away from me… the me laying on the bed.

Twelve hours. I'd been unconscious for twelve hours.

Rosemary sighed, "Well, as long as she isn't getting worse." typical Rosemary, seeing the bright side. I was grateful for that in her, especially at this moment. She looked at the plate in her hand, "Abigail made meatloaf, and we know you haven't eaten."

"I'm alright, Rosemary, thank you."

"Jack, I'm sure you haven't eaten since yesterday." Rosemary pressed.

He shook his head, "No, thank you."

Rosemary pressed her lips together, I'm sure biting her tongue so nothing else would come out of her mouth. "I'll leave it here then. For when you do want it." Jack nodded as Rosemary put the plate down on a nearby countertop.

"How's Abby?" Jack asked.

Rosemary looked at him, "Upset. She wants Elizabeth."

"She isn't the only one," Jack said just above a whisper.

There was a brief moment of silence before Rosemary spoke up, "What did Carson say?" she asked.

"That the shot was clean, but it hit a major artery. The… brachial artery, I believe." he answered, still not looking away from the me in-front of him.

"Oh, my," Rosemary said, covering her heart with her hand.

"He said they stopped the bleeding, but she lost so much of it, she won't come to." he blinked and a tear ran down his cheek. "She can hardly hold her liquor, I should have told her to drink the whiskey, not the moonshine. It's too strong for her."

We hadn't ever drunk anything together since our honeymoon. He did remember some things.

"You can't blame yourself," Rosemary said calmly. She sounded like she was about to cry, herself.

Jack shook his head, "I told her I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"But-" Rosemary stopped, "I have a feeling that shouldn't be happening anymore."

Jack finally looked at Rosemary, "What?"

Rosemary pointed a shaky finger and nodded in my direction. Jack's gaze followed, as did mine. The bandage on my shoulder was bright red. It was bleeding again.

Jack shot up from his seat, "Carson!"

Answering his name, Carson ran in followed by Faith and Bill, "What is it?" his eyes fell on the blood-soaked bandages. "Faith, get more gauze and bandages. Rosemary, Bill, get him out of here." he nodded toward Jack.

"What!? No!" Jack got that tone in his voice I'd only heard him use during serious Mountie business. "I'll stay out of your way, but I'm not leaving."

Carson, in a tone that matched Jack's that I'd never heard come out of him before, said, "Jack, I'm telling you to leave. It's best for you."

"No." Jack wouldn't budge.

"Her pulse is very weak." Faith said.

"Bill, help me," Carson said, and in one movement, they each had one of Jack's arms and dragged him out of the infirmary, followed by Rosemary. All the while Faith started to unwrap my shoulder.

It was all a blur as Carson came back in shutting and locking the door behind him and Jack slamming his fasts on the wood and yelling from the other side. I could hear Bill trying to calm him down, but with no luck.

I looked back over at my body. I thought I was pale before, but now… now was even worse. Carson and Faith worked quickly and diligently to fix whatever was going on.

I realized that I had backed into the wall trying to catch my breath. I sank down, sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor with my knees tucked to my chest. I watched as I bled out more and more and heard Jack yelling from outside.

And I couldn't do anything about it…

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	33. Chapter 30

**(05-31-2018) IT IS 1:30 IN THE MORNING! THIS IS ALL OUT OF LOVE FOR MY READERS!** **  
**

 **HEY HEY HEY! SO! Keep an eye out for Kaitlin's (memphisheartie21's) fic! Its a spin-off of this one, but it's about Rosemary and Lee *Squeals* You're gonna love it! We're gonna collab and have scenes that match up with each others!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

I took in a shaky breath and opened my eyes. The room was dark and I could see the light of a candle flickering and casting shadows on the ceiling. An elephant could have been sitting on me and it would feel better than how I felt at this moment. I heard a soft snore come from my right side.

I sucked in a quick breath as I went to move. My voice was soft and hoarse, "Ow." I was so stiff and sore, then I remembered what had happened.

"Elizabeth?" Jack's voice came in a whisper.

I moved slowly to look at him, "Jack." I said with a sigh.

"Elizabeth, thank God." he took my right hand and gripped it tight. "I've been so worried." I could hear the strain in his voice. "I thought… I thought I was going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Jack Thornton," I said.

He chuckled, "You're crazy." he looked me in the eye for a moment. Those beautiful blue-gray eyes filled with tears as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. He pulled away and rubbed his thumb over the spot his lips just were. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said. I tried to sit up with no luck.

"No, don't move too much," he said. "Just rest. I'll go get Carson."

"How long have I been resting already?" I asked and things became clearer, including the pain in my shoulder.

Jack sighed, "Two days. You lost so much blood and in combination with that moonshine." he shook his head, "You scared me."

I squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. I should have protected you better. I told you that nothing would happen and-"

"Jack." I interrupted, "This isn't your fault."

Jack lowered his gaze and shook his head, "But it could have been different."

"But it wasn't. We can't change what happened." he still didn't look at me. "Hey," I said, trying to catch his gaze, but he didn't look. "Jack." finally he looked at me, "I'm alright. I promise."

He nodded, "I'll go get Carson, tell him you're awake so he can look you over." He started to get up.

"No." I said and he paused, "Stay. I'm sure he'll be by in the morning."

Jack gave a half smile, "Okay." He pulled his chair closer to the head of the bed and sat down, not letting go of my hand for a second. He just gazed at me, looked into me almost.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just so happy, that's all."

* * *

We had both fallen asleep again since then, and Carson woke up Jack first. Their conversation prompted me to wake as well. He filled me in on everything he'd done to my shoulder, saying it would take three to six months for it to heal. I just thanked God it wasn't my dominant side so I could still write on the chalkboard and correct papers.

"You won't be back at school for a while, Elizabeth," Carson said.

"I figured that. A teacher who is rarely at school teaching for one reason or another." I was sitting upright now and had something to eat from Abigail's that was brought over to me. Faith said that my color was almost completely back.

Jack chimed in, "I'm going to put you in a bubble until that shoulder is 100 percent, understood?"

Carson laughed, "There's no need for that. Definitely, don't move that arm for a few weeks. But once I see improvement with the healing, you'll be able to move it more and more each week to get the blood flowing again."

I nodded, "Thank you so much, Carson. And you too, Faith. I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Don't think anything of it." Faith said.

I looked around, "So if there isn't anything else to be said or done…"

"I'll go get her now," Jack said. "I'll be right back." he leaned down and kissed my temple before going out the door.

"He hasn't left your side once in the last two days." Faith said to me.

"Its like he never left," Carson added.

I looked toward the door where Jack had just walked out of, "He's still Jack, all there and the same person. He just doesn't remember anything before he woke up that morning in Mr. Bailey's cabin."

Faith smiled and nodded, "He still loves you as much as before." I could feel my cheeks get hot. "That brought your color back." she laughed, "But in all honesty, Elizabeth. The way he looks at you and those little endearing gestures. They're something special, and consistent with how he was before."

I thought for a moment, "You think so?"

She nodded and was about to say something else as Jack came back into the infirmary with a guest.

There was no way to contain my excitement, "Hi my love!"

Abby looked right at me and her eyes and cheeks were red from crying. She leaned away from Jack and toward me, reaching her arms out "Mama." she whined.

"Just be careful with that arm," Carson said.

"I know. Jack just sit her over here." I patted the bed on my right side. He did as I asked and Abby was sitting right next to me. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. When I moved away, she leaned over against me as close as she could and grabbed onto the nightdress I had on.

I put my arm around her and rubbed her back, "Abigail said she's hardly slept and wouldn't stop crying."

Hearing that broke my heart.

"Doesn't seem to have that issue now." Faith said, "She knocked right out." she smiled.

Indeed, she was fast asleep, "Jack," I whispered, not to wake her up, "Move her so she's on my lap, instead."

He nodded and carefully picked her up and laid her half on my lap and half on my torso, minding my arm. Abby heaved a sigh once she was finally settled, as did I.

"Alright, if you have any more questions, you know where to find us. We'll give you three some privacy." Carson said and moved the curtain in front of the bed. Carson went into the attached office of the infirmary to do paperwork and such, while Faith went to get supplies they were low on.

"My girls." Jack was smiling from ear to ear. I returned it to him, and looked down at Abby, counting each breath she took and just how peaceful she looked. "I can't imagine anything more perfect than this right now." he paused a moment, "Well, we could be at the row house instead any you not injured, but those are just minor details."

I laughed and Abby stirred from me moving. "Oops," I whispered and rubbed small circles on her back. I looked at Jack, "Thank you."

He looked at me confused, "For what?"

I couldn't have stopped the tears, even if I tried, "For jumping into this. For just going along with what I'd said and believing every word right from the beginning. You took us on when you didn't have to, fitting right into the father role and for loving me as you had before." I looked up at the ceiling to keep my tears in check and took a breath. "It means so much to me." I looked at him again, "And for staying by my side this whole time and protecting us."

"Oh, Elizabeth. You don't need to thank me for that." he put a hand on my leg, away from Abby not to disturb her, "Right from the beginning, as soon as I saw you, I thought to myself, 'Don't let this one slip away, she's gonna mean something to you.' and since then I just knew and felt in my heart that I needed to be there for you and that you'd be there for me." he looked down at Abby, "And it's hard not to love this little one." he laughed.

He looked back at me, and as I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was home. "I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too." he stood up from his chair and leaned down, meeting his lips to my own. I savored the moment until we parted and he leaned his forehead on mine. "I'm going to go to the saloon and grab all of my things and move them into the house." he moved back, looking at me, "If that's alright."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it is."

He smiled and kissed me softly again, "I'll be back." he said.

I nodded and he left. I looked down at Abby, asleep in my lap, "We're so lucky, baby girl. We really are."

* * *

 **I feel like this moved quickly... but that it didn't at the same time...? I dunno, what do you all think?**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	34. Chapter 31

**(06-04-2018) I just registered for HFR4... "deep breath***

 **You guys are going to like this chapter.**

* * *

The next three months were tough, but Jack was so helpful and was very patient through my healing process. Everything I needed or didn't necessarily need, he'd get or do for me to the point that I had to stop him multiple times.

There had been a couple of nights that I accidentally rolled onto my shoulder and practically yelped in pain. The first time it had happened, about a week after I was allowed home, a sharp pain had woken me up and my eyes instantly started to water. He came into the room and turned up the flame on the lantern, "Elizabeth," He whispered, "are you alright?"

I sat up, holding my shoulder, "I just rolled onto it. I'm fine." I winced at the soreness.

"Is there anything I can do?" concern in his eyes showed.

I shook my head, "If you could make my shoulder completely heal, that would be great." I said.

"I wish I could," his gaze shifted to my shoulder, "Carson said that gently massaging it could help with the blood flow."

I gave a small smile, "Are you offering me a massage?" I asked.

"I can't confirm nor deny." He put his hands up.

"Well, I can't confirm nor deny that I'll take you up on that offer." I gave him a look that said I'd take it.

He smiled and started toward the bed, looking into Abby's crib, "She looks like such an angel when she's sleeping." he made the rest of the way and sat down next to me.

"Isn't she? She always looks so peaceful." I smiled.

Jack reached behind me and lightly touched my shoulder, causing me to wince, and he pulled his hand away. I gave him a look and a nod that said that it was alright and he touched the spot again. I held my breath, trying not to think of how sore it was as he lightly rubbed his thumb in small circles. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

"Mhmm," I responded.

"Then why aren't you breathing? If you exhale slowly, it'll help you relax a bit and not be so tense through your muscle." He said. I just looked at him and he laughed a bit, "Try it, believe me. I supposedly was taken down by a mudslide. Breathing is what mostly got me through that pain."

"Being shot isn't anything like being hit by a mudslide, Jack. You can't compare the two, your case was much worse than mine." I scoffed.

"You're hurt. And I understand what your feeling physically," he said, still rubbing my shoulder.

Doing as he said, I exhaled, and he was right, the tension was lessened and it wasn't as bad as it had been before. But nonetheless, it still hurt as he rubbed circles on my skin, moving his hand from the back of my shoulder, over it and to the front, minding the wound itself.

He was positioned perfectly beside me that I could slip my right shoulder under his arm and lean my head onto his shoulder… I figured this as when I'd woken up the next morning, my head laid perfectly on his shoulder and we leaned against each other.

* * *

On this day, I had just left the infirmary and Carson gave me the okay to start using my shoulder more and more. I wasn't allowed to lift anything or do any crazy summersaults, but I could move it around and get motion back into it.

I walked out of the infirmary, sling free and got a couple of nods and congradulations from people. Rosemary was watching Abby back at the house, but I wanted to stop by Abigail's quickly to grab some sugar cookies for later that day.

It was still early and I knew the cafe was still closed, but knowing Abigail was already up, I knew she'd allow me to come in whenever I wanted or needed. I got to the door that lead to the kitchen of the cafe and turned the knob. I gave two quick knocks before opening the door and stepping through, saying, "Abigail guess who- Oh dear!"

I couldn't have spun fast enough to look away. It was brief, but I know what I saw.

"I uh… I should go. I'll see you later." his voice said, "Good morning, Elizabeth." coming into my view to walk out the door, Henry gave me a nod, and left.

I turned to Abigail who was standing in-front of the couch, "When?... How?... Wh-?"

"Coffee?" she asked and moved from where she stood to get the pot.

"Oh no, you're explaining this. Abigail, why didn't you tell me about you and Henry?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

She sighed, still getting the coffee ready, "You have been through a lot lately and there isn't much to Henry and me. It isn't anything you should have to concern yourself with."

"Him being here early in the morning and you two kissing on your sofa is the opposite of 'isn't much'. I just feel terrible that you thought you couldn't come to me and tell me about you two." I said.

Abigail shook her head, "I knew I could have, I just didn't want to bother you, Elizabeth. Believe me, it's alright." she looked up at me, "No more sling, I see." she smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Our conversation isn't over Abigail Stanton. But yes, Carson said I don't need the sling anymore and that I can start to move my shoulder around more." I said, "Why don't we go to my house? Rosemary is there watching Abby and we can all have coffee and breakfast? You have a couple of hours before you open."

She gave me a look and took a breath, "You're going to demand I tell you everything, aren't you?" she asked.

I smiled, "You know it. Afterall, I am your best friend."

She laughed in response, "Alright, alright. Fine, let's go."

I was giddy like a young girl, so excited to hear what's been going on with Abigail and Henry. She laughed and shook her head and opened the door.

"Oh wait! Can I get some sugar cookies?" I asked, "For later."

Abigail smiled, "Of course," she went to the cupboard and got them wrapped up for me.

We left and chatted lightly about anything that came to mind. We got to my house and could hear Rosemary inside telling a story about her days in the theater. Abigail and I exchanged a look and laughed.

I opened the door and there she was, Abby sitting up, propped with pillows behind her on the sofa and Rosemary having a full conversation with her. Abby played with her toes, but it didn't seem to phase Rosemary one bit.

I caught Abby's eye and her face lit up and she squeaked, causing Rosemary to turn to us. "You're back! That was quick." she looked at my arm, "And no sling!"

"Yes, and I would have been home sooner, but I stopped in to see Abigail and was surprised." I said, raising my eyebrows at Abigail who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean about her and Henry?" Rosemary asked.

"You knew?" Abigail was as shocked as I was.

"Of course I knew, it's apparent you two have feelings for one another." she shrugged.

"Well, on that note, who wants coffee?" I asked.

* * *

I made coffee and eggs with some toast and we sat at the table and discussed what Abigail had been neglecting to tell me. I had noticed though that Rosemary had been a little quiet and occasionally put her hand on her forehead.

"Abigail, I'm so happy for you two." I smiled, but looked at Rosemary and Abigail followed my gaze. "Rosemary, are you alright?"

She looked up at me, smiling, "I'm fine, I've just been getting a little dizzy lately. Nothing terrible, I plan on seeing Carson about it so don't you worry. I can see it in your faces." she pointed at us. "Is it alright if I open a window?" she asked.

"Of course," I said. She got up and opened one of the windows by the front door, "So the baby doesn't get co- oh?"

"What is it?" I asked, putting down my coffee mug.

"Jack is barreling down the road, poor Sergeant can hardly keep his legs under him. Bill can't even keep up." She stood up straight again, "What's that about?"

The door flew open to Jack standing in the doorway, "I… I don't even know. It-"

"Jack?" I asked.

His eyes locked on mine, "I remember,"

"Remember what?"

"I remember," He smiled.

I blinked a few times, "You…?"

"Sergeant spooked while we were on our rounds and I wasn't ready and I hit the dirt pretty hard." he walked up to me.

Bill came in behind him, "Yeah, rocked his world for a good five minutes."

"But I remember. I remember everything. When we met, our first kiss, our wedding, I remember everything in between." He was right in-front of me now. He took my hands, "I don't know how I could forget any of it." he put a hand on my cheek.

"Can you just answer one question for me?" tears stinging my eyes. This would answer it for sure. He nodded and I whispered it in his ear.

"I can't announce that." he said.

"Please,"

He sighed and said quietly, "On the inside of your right hip in the shape of a heart."

I covered my mouth and the tears streamed down my cheeks, "Oh, Jack. Oh my God." I threw my arms around him. His arms wrapped tight around me and I buried my face in his neck, "I can't believe it. You're back." I leaned away and looked into his eyes that were filled with tears of his own. "You came back to me."

* * *

 **Are you smiling too? I hope so.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	35. Chapter 32

**(06-09-2018) YO! If you haven't yet, go read, "Fixing and Finding Our Way" by kaitlinmgoodman (memphisheartie21 on Instagram!)! We're collaborating a bit and our stories mesh! It' SOOOOOOOOO good! GO READ IT!**

 **Dang... This one is LONG! My goodness, 2,700 words...**

* * *

Everyone left to continue their days, leaving Jack and me in the house. He remembered. He remembered everything, from my riding lessons to traveling to Hamilton. He remembered.

"Good God, I don't know how I could ever forget you." Jack shook his head, "I'm so angry at myself."

I put my hand on his cheek, "Shh, Jack," I smiled, "All that matters is that we found our way back to each other again."

He took my hand off of his cheek and kissed it, "But I can't even imagine what I put you through." he squeezed my hand. "That's not fair to you." he looked down.

"Hey," I said, coaxing him to look up at me, "I'm fine." I said, looking into his eyes, "I'm on cloud ninety-nine," I laughed, "I have you back, and we have a beautiful little girl, and now…" I took a breath, "And now, we can live the life we deserve to have together."

He smiled and laughed a breath, "Elizabeth Thornton, how did I get so lucky?" I smiled and just wrapped my arms around his midsection and he folded his arms around me and we fit together just right. I could have and would have stood there all day, but Jack spoke up, "Come on, we'll drop Abby off at Mrs. Mcafee's and I'll walk you to school."

I pulled away and stood on my toes a bit, meeting my lips with his. My right hand made its way onto the back of his head and his hand pressed into the small of my back. He said something against my lips, and I reluctantly pulled away, "Hmm?"

"I said, we should really go." he smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I sighed and nodded, letting go of him and turning to Abby, who was happily playing with the dry cereal I gave her, "You silly girl," I picked her up, careful not to hurt my shoulder, "You're supposed to eat that, not play with it."

"Here, I'll clean this up quick, and you get her stuff together," Jack said. I nodded, shifting Abby onto my right hip and going to gather her bag with some extra clothes to bring to Mrs. Mcafee's.

After dropping Abby off, we walked to the schoolhouse arm-in-arm. We moved along in comfortable silence, but then I realized, "Wait." I stopped, "You fell off your horse?"

He looked at me, "What?"

"You said you fell off then remembered everything. Did you hurt yourself?" concern coating my voice.

He just laughed, "Yes, love, I'm alright."

"No, Jack, seriously. If you fell off hard enough to get your memory back… Bill said you were rocked for five minutes."

"He was exaggerating."

"Jack,"

"Elizabeth,"

I put my hands on my hips, "Jack Thornton you need-"

"To go see Carson. I will. Stop worrying." he said, putting a hand on my waist and pulling me to his side again.

"But y-"

"Look, there's the schoolhouse, I'd imagine the teacher wouldn't want to be late, would she?" he smirked.

"You're lucky I love you." I poked him in the side, "But seriously Jack, you need to go see Carson. Make sure you're alright."

"I will. I'm just sore on my right side, right now." he shrugged.

"Your right, my left." I huffed as we started moving along again.

"At least my left and your right make a whole," he said. We both laughed nearing the school.

All of the children were ecstatic to hear that Jack had his memory back and to see I was out of my sling. They were all on their best behavior so I decided to give them an extended recess.

After the day was through, I went to Mrs. Mcafee's to pick up Abby and of course got the report of how she was a perfect angel. "I wish I could spend more time with her," I said to Mrs. Mcafee.

"You spend so much time with her. Don't feel guilty about the short time you spend away from her." She assured me.

I held Abby on my right hip as she played with my hair, "I just… I want to do right by her."

"You are, dear. Don't worry. You're a wonderful mother to this little girl. And believe me, I've seen all types, and you are certainly one of the best." Mrs. Mcafee gave me a genuine smile.

I returned it, "Thank you. You've been such a big help with her, I can't thank you enough."

"No need for thanks. Now, go on, don't you have your husband at home now?" she smirked.

I laughed, "I do indeed." I turned and walked down the three steps off of Mrs. Mcafee's porch. "Thank you, again. We'll be back Monday morning." I said. "Waive to Mrs. Mcafee, sweetheart," I said to Abby, and she did it without hesitation.

"Goodbye sweets, be a good girl, or I'll hear about it." she winked and went back into her house.

I started down the road to our house and told Abby about my day as I always did. "And now, we're going to go home and make shepherd's pie for dinner, because it's Daddy's favorite." I smiled, "And oh my goodness!" I made sure to sound overly excited to get her attention and she looked at me with wide eyes and smile to match, "We have a big birthday party to plan, don't we?" Abby's birthday was just over a month away. I held her close to me, "I can't believe you're going to be one. One! Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

She just pointed at me, "Mama!" I took her finger and kissed it.

"Not me," I laughed, "You!" and I poked her belly, provoking a giggle from her. "Not only that, but your Aunt Julie and Uncle Tom are getting married soon too. They put it off because Daddy came home and they wanted him there, and now it'll happen!" I sighed, finally walking up the steps to our house, "So many big changes happening around here, my love."

I opened the door and found a trail of rose petals leading from the front door to the small table in the kitchen. The table was set with candles and our best plates. And the smell, oh the smell of the food was so delicious, I couldn't stand it. "What in the world?" I laughed. "Jack?" I called stepping through the front doors and shutting it behind me. There wasn't an answer, "Abby, where's Daddy?"

Her nose scrunched up in thought, "Dada?" she looked at me.

"Call for him, baby." I laughed, "Daddy!" I dragged it out the last letter.

"Dada!" She copied me, dragging out the end of the word.

"I wanted to make a special dinner for my girls," Jack said coming in the back door, "Or at least, get them a special dinner. This is from Abigail's." He smiled.

"Sweetheart," I said walking up to him, "This is so sweet. Thank you," I pecked him on the lips quickly.

"You're welcome," he smiled down at me.

I looked at Abby, "Abby, what do we say to daddy?"

Abby gave Jack a smile with all three of her teeth, "Dank ooo,"

"You're welcome," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She reached her arms out to him when he stood up straight again, "Dada."

He took her from me, "Ha, she likes me better!" he teased.

I scoffed, "I beg to differ, she loves her Mama." I tickled her side and she giggled.

"Just because she loves you doesn't mean that you're her favorite," he said matter-of-factly.

I raised my left eyebrow at him, "I'm not about to argue about who is our daughter's favorite."

"Not without your scary teacher face." He grinned.

"I've already told you, I don't have a scary teacher face." I put a hand on my hip.

He raised both eyebrows at me, "Oh no? Go look in the mirror."

I swatted his arm, "There's no need for that. Did you go see Carson?"

"Yes, mother," He mocked and moved to put Abby in her chair at the table. "He said to just take it easy for the next couple of days because I'll probably be sore. Like I said this morning." He stood up to his full height, just a few inches taller than me, leaving Abby to play with her spoon.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, glad to see you… know… it all." I tried thinking of something witty but failed in that moment.

He stepped closer to me, "Why, yes, I do know it all. I know that this food is going to be delicious. I know that I'm our daughter's favorite." he said with an air of confidence, "And I know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." a hard blush came to my cheeks and he laughed.

"Why do you have to go and do that?" I asked.

He looked at me confused, "Make you blush? Because it's fun." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "You're something else, Jack Thornton." I took his left hand in my right, "But I wouldn't change that for the world," a lump started to form in my throat, "I'm so glad you're… you again."

He smiled, "Come here," and pulled me close to him, wrapping me in his arms again and kissed the top of my head. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." I sighed.

Abby started drumming on the table in front of her, "Boom, boom, boom!" she chanted and giggled.

"Uh oh, she needs to be occupied or else she won't stop," I said in a teasing tone at her, letting go of Jack. "You know what she needs?"

Jack nodded, "I think so," We were both very animated when it came to Abby, anything to make her happy. "She needs a visit from the tickle monster!" and Jack lunged at her, starting to tickle her and blow raspberries on her cheek. The laughter erupting from that little girl and the sight of them made my heart soar. I couldn't imagine anything better.

A few hours later, we were done eating for a long time, but just sat and talked about anything and everything. Jack even got to the point of talking about Fort Clay and I hung onto his every word.

He started to talk about the day of the mudslide and what had happened, but he was getting so upset. I stopped him and told him he could tell that story another time when he was ready. He agreed with me, and we moved on, to the next topic.

We had just decided to clean up, and I took Abby out of her chair, while Jack picked up our plates to put them in the sink. I was just about to go upstairs to change Abby's diaper when someone started frantically knocking on the front door.

The sound filled the house and I went over to open it, finding Lee on the other side in a panic, "Lee, what's the matter?" matter something was wrong.

Tears filled his eyes. I'd never seen him this way, " It's Rosemary." is all he said, and all he needed to say.

I nodded and ran back to the kitchen, "Jack, some things wrong with Rosemary and Lee looks like he's about to lose it."

He looked up and saw the man who was like a brother to him standing in our doorway, clearly desperate for help. Without hesitation, he ran to the door, "What is it?" he asked Lee.

"Run ahead to the infirmary and tell Carson I'm heading over with her." He meant Rosemary. I followed not far behind Jack until he jumped the front stairs and quickly untied Sargeant from the post and took off down the road. Lee himself was gone in a flash and back inside his and Rosemary's house, right next door. I could see some vague smoke coming from inside, but not enough to possibly be a fire.

Abby still on my hip, I went over myself and saw that it was coming from the stove. "What in the…?" that was when Lee came out with Rosemary in his arms.

She was unconscious.

"I'll clean this up, take her, quick!" I said and he nodded and went as quick as he could carry the both of them without falling.

I said a quick prayer for my dear friend, asking God for her to be alright. I didn't know what happened, but for Rosemary to be in a state like that… it can't be good.

Later on, I was sitting in Abigail's living room and just put Abby down for a nap in the bedroom upstairs.

I'd cleaned up what I could of Rosemary's kitchen. I told Abigail what I knew, which wasn't much and we sat there waiting to hear anything when finally Jack and Lee walked in soon after.

Lee was white as a ghost. "Goodness, Lee, sit down," Abigail said, more of a command than a suggestion and he did what he was told.

I looked at Jack, "What did Carson say?"

Jack shrugged, "He didn't. He just said he needed everyone to leave and… here we are."

Abigail handed Lee a cup of water, "Lee, what happened?"

Our friend had his eyes fixed on one spot on the rug. "I… I don't know. I got home and there was smoke. The water was boiling over and the food in the oven was burning." he twisted a ball of women's clothes that were in his hands, seeming to have blood on them.

"I turned off the stove and the oven and from the corner of my eye." He closed his eyes, tears falling from them. He took a breath, "From the corner of my eye, I saw her lying there, on the landing where the stairs turn." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I called her name. Over and over, but she didn't wake up." he was on the verge of sobbing. "The whole way to the infirmary I tried to wake her up but she didn't respond to anything."

Poor Lee… Poor Rosemary…

He looked at me, "I'm sorry I came to your door like that." he looked to Jack as well, who was now sitting by me, "I didn't know where else to go?" he couldn't catch his breath.

"Do not be sorry," I said, "We'd rather you come to us than ever second guess if you should or not," I reassured him.

"And you need to take a breath. Won't do anyone any good if you're unconscious too." Jack added.

Lee shook his head looking at the ground again, "I can't lose her. I don't know what's happening and I'm losing my mind."

"Shh, Lee, she's going to be alright." Abigail touched his arm. "It's Rosemary, she won't be going anywhere."

"She's my best friend," he said with a sob. "She's the best part of me."

* * *

 **BLAME KAITLIN! THIS IS HER DOING! THIS WAS ALLLLLLL HER IDEA! I just write from Elizabeth's point of view!**

 **I'm pretty happy with this chapter... that rarely happens... *shrugs***

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ "FIXING AND FINDING OUR WAY"!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	36. Chapter 33

**(06-14-2018) Sorry, this took a while, I've been at work A LOT!**

 **So this chapter is more of a filler, but a much-needed filler believe me! and please read my note at the end, there is important info about the story and whatnot that will be there. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I chimed as Jack came downstairs. Abby squealed as she did every time she saw her father. Maybe he was the favorite? _Yeah, okay_. I thought to myself.

He went over to Abby and kissed the top of her head,"What time is it?" his hair still a mess from sleeping.

"Eight," I answered, going over to him to fix the mop on his head. "You've been up so early every day that I decided to let you sleep in. I just couldn't disturb your sleep. You were making the funniest faces." Since he regained his memory, Jack had been sleeping on his side of the bed as he had before he left. It was wonderful having him back where he belonged.

I finished smoothing out his hair while he buttoned his shirt, and pecked him on the lips before I went back to making breakfast. "That's sweet, but there were things I wanted to get done this morning," he said sitting at the table.

"Like what?" I asked over my shoulder, flipping the pancake.

"Oh, just… Mountie business," he said. I turned to him and placed a hand on my hip. "Your face is gonna freeze like that,"

"Jack," I almost whined.

"No, no, don't worry. I'll still love you if it does." he teased.

"No. Jack, anything that includes "Mountie business" from here forward makes me nervous," I told him.

"This business doesn't involve travel or mudslides." he put his hands up in defense.

"That isn't funny," I said in a serious tone, "Unless it involves you staying home, I don't like it." I turned back to the pancakes, making sure they didn't burn.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right. But I must say, it is serious business. So, right after breakfast, I need to go and meet Lee."

"Wee, wee, wee, wee." Abby parroted Jack.

I paused and turned to him again, "What is Lee doing with Mountie business?"

Jack choked on his coffee for a second and Abby laughed at him. He put his mug down, "Uh," stumbling over his words, he wiped his chin, "He's providing lumber for a thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, hun, I'm starved. How are those pancakes coming along?" he avoided my question.

I wasn't letting up, "Jack?"

"Did I say I was starved? I meant I'm not that hungry." he stood up, kissing Abby on the head again.

"Jack Thornton, what are you-?"

He kissed me mid-question and I pulled away, "You're impossible,"

"You're pretty," he smirked and pecked me on the lips again. "Bye," he started for the door.

"But it's Saturday," I said after him.

"I'll be home in a little while," he said putting on his coat.

"But it's family day," I said, adding a slight whine to it.

"I'll be home in a little bit," he repeated opening the door. I huffed, turning back to the stove to take the pancake out of the pan. "Elizabeth," he said, calling my attention.

I looked at him, unamused, "What?"

He smirked, "I love you,"

I could feel a smile tugging on the corners of my lips, but I kept a straight face. "I love you, too," I said in a quiet monotone.

"What?" he teased, pretending not to hear.

"I love you, too," I repeated a little louder.

He cupped his hand around his ear, "I didn't quite-"

"I love you, too! Goodness!" I blurted and Abby looked at me like I had three heads. He blew me a kiss then closed the door behind him, and I rolled my eyes. I took the last pancake off the flame and put it on the pile with the rest and sat at the table, "Daddy is so annoying," I said to Abby.

"Daddy anning." she said back.

I nodded, "Perfect, now wait about thirteen years before you say that to him and you'll be right on schedule." I laughed.

* * *

Jack came home a few hours later and still wouldn't tell me what this so-called Mountie business was about.

"Why won't you tell me?" I was sitting at the desk, correcting papers from my students. I had the write about what they wanted to be when they were older. Cody said he wanted to be a Mountie like Jack, and little Opal said she wanted to be a teacher like me. I just wish their grammar skills were as good as their hearts.

"Because it isn't important," he answered me, not looking away from Abby. They were playing on the floor with Jack holding her up on her feet as she bounced up and down.

I huffed, "You are possibly the most infuriating man on the planet, you know that?"

"But that's my job as a husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and aggravation," he smirked and glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes and continued correcting the papers before me. Emily was writing about how she'd like to be a dress designer someday and make dresses that'll be shown and worn all over the world. From what I'd heard from Rosemary, Emily had an eye for fashion. Speaking of, "Did Lee say anything about Rosemary?" I looked up at him again, "She has been… different after what happened."

He shook his head, "I asked how she was and he just said she was fine." he looked over to me, "Said it was just a case of influenza."

I furrowed my brow, "That didn't seem like influenza."

"I didn't want to push it because he seemed put off by the subject." he looked back at Abby who was giggling as she continued to bounce and sway back and forth.

"Understandably, so. That was so scary. I'm just glad she's alright, that we know of." After Lee rushed out of their house with Rosemary in his arms. She being unconscious… it was scary indeed.

Jack nodded, "He said she's alright now, but I don't buy it." he said.

"Me neither," I looked down and finished grading Emily's paper.

I was about to pick up Anna's paper when Jack nearly scared me half to death, "Elizabeth!"

My head snapped up and he was crouched now beside Abby, and she was standing completely on her own. His hands close to her in case she started to fall.

I put my hand on my heart, "Oh my goodness, do you think…?"

"Well? Come here and let's see." his face was lit up with a smile and my face no doubt matched.

I stood up and hurried over to them but about three feet away. I crouched down as well and Jack faced Abby to me and her expression was so happy with seeing me. "Hi, baby!" I said to her and she giggled.

Jack gave a mock gasp, "Is that Mama?" he asked her.

"Mama!" she squealed and my heart swelled hearing it.

"Come to Mama, sweet girl." I reached my arms out toward her.

Jack helped steady her on her feet and slowly let her go. "Go on, go get her!" he encouraged. Abby teetered a bit and almost fell but he caught her, "Oops!" he said. "Let's try again, love." and he steadied her once more, then let go. Staying close, in case she fell again.

"Come on, beautiful. You can do it!" I said. Here we go.

She was thinking about it, trying to figure out how to make it over to me. She dragged her right foot forward, then the left, then the right again, repeating that a couple of times. She started to go down, but I was right there to catch her while Jack and I cheered in excitement. I picked her up and stood straight.

"You did it, baby girl!" I kissed her cheek over and over. "You walked!"

Jack was right by my side and I turned her to face him. He tickled her belly, "Oh my Goodness! You're such a big girl! Walking on your own, like that!"

Abby giggled up a storm and clapped her hands. She was such a happy little girl and we were such a happy little family. This may be overstating and overexaggerating, but we were possibly the happiest people on the planet.

I was so in love with Jack and that love gave us Abby. I couldn't think of anywhere better at the moment. Thinking back over the years, so many decisions could have changed this moment. But thank God it didn't.

* * *

 **So, yeah, it was needed. How cute are they!?**

 **So, important info! I am going away... for a while and will not have my computer. I'll still use my phone to write on, but I can't figure out how to post from my phone... I'm going to try my best to get you updates ASAP, but please bear with me. This story will be continued and finished. I promise. I have big plans for the sequel!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ "FIXING AND FINDING OUR WAY" BY KAITLINGOODMAN ON HERE! IT'S SO GOOD!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	37. Chapter 34

**(06-18-2018) Hey! Before you read this, go read "Fixing and Finding Our Way" by KailtinMGoodman. I'll wait...**

 **Good? Caught up? Okay, GO!**

* * *

About a month after Jack got his memory, I made my way down Main Street to get to school early. Jack had said he would bring Abby to Mrs. Mcafee's so I could leave. As I passed the shops, I saw that the light of the dress shop was on. I knew it was Rosemary because Dottie was away and I saw Clara walk into Abigail's with Jesse just a minute before.

I made my way up the wooden stairs to the dress shop, each footfall making a clicking sound with my boots. I entered the shop, welcomed by the chime of the bell above the door and shut it behind me. Rosemary stood behind the counter, lost in whatever she was doing and didn't seem to notice my presence. I walked up to the counter and she still hadn't seen me, so I cleared my throat, "Um, Rosemary?" I said worriedly.

She looked up at me, startled, "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, what can I help you with today?" she seemed off.

"Actually, I came to check on you," I said, "you haven't really seemed to be yourself lately."

"Well you know I had the flu," she responded defensively.

I gave her a questioning look, "Are you sure it was the flu?"

"Elizabeth Thornton, what are you getting at?" she insisted, seeming a bit irritated.

I looked her in the eye, "Rosemary, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." I said to her softly.

Her expression relaxed a bit, "Thank you." She turned away from me and I touched her hand.

"Rosemary," I said, giving her a worried look. "I didn't mean to upset you by saying anything earlier, but I saw Lee that day, carrying you. I saw you were covered in blood," I continued, "And you've been isolating yourself from everyone and everything and that is just not like you." tears started to brim my eyes. I was so worried about her.

Rosemary looked at me then moved to the door, changing the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED." she nodded toward the back room of the shop where she headed and I followed. Just as we sat down at the drawing table, she began, "Oh Elizabeth," was all she said as her body racked with sobs. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms tight around her in a hug and didn't let go until she pulled away first. After a bit moments she did just that and took a breath, "I lost the baby," Tears streamed down her cheeks and the look in her eyes broke my heart.

"Oh Rosemary, I'm so sorry." I took her hand and held it tight to show her I was going to be there for her no matter what.

"The worst part was I didn't even know," she looked so defeated and drained emotionally. "How could I be so heartbroken over losing something… someone, I didn't even know I had?" her voice broke at the last part.

I shook my head, "I can't imagine how you must be feeling. You have been talking about having children for quite some time now."

"I feel like such a disappointment," she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lee really wanted this, maybe even more than me. Afterall, we did talk about children before we were married. I feel terrible because I only just started to want this too." she said. Yes, she was definitely emotionally drained.

"We can't control how or why things happen to us, Rosemary." I encouraged her to look up at me. "God has a plan for us, and to grow from the hard times we go through. We have to each other to lean on and to give each other hope." I reassured her, "I mean, why else would I name my daughter after you, Rosemary?" I gave her hand a squeeze, "You are so important to the people of Hope Valley. You brighten our days even when they feel like the darkest, and I never thought that the day I met you that you would be so important to me and my family. You are so loved by everyone, especially Abby Rose."

A smile tugged on her lips, "Well, I do have something to tell you Elizabeth…"

What could she possibly need to tell me? "What is it?"

SHe took another breath, "I know it sounds crazy but when I was in the infirmary, unconscious?" she paused, I died…"

I was shocked, "You… what?" I blinked a few times.

"Well, I went to this place… it… it was strange." she tried to collect her thoughts.

I thought for a moment, "Was it all white? And nothing around?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "Yes...How did you-?"

"Remember when I wouldn't wake up, just after I had Abby?" I said, thinking back, "I went to a place just like that."

"Oh, my." She breathed, "Well all I remember before I went to the white place is trying to go down my stairs and then I was hit with this horrible pain." She shook her head, seeming like she was trying to forget, "When I got there, there was a little girl calling out to her mother but I was the only one there…"

"She was talking to you?" I asked.

"She was. She explained to me in every detail what happened to me and that she wasn't growing in the right place so God needed her to help look after Lee and me from heaven," she said

I put my hand over my heart, "Oh, Rosemary, that was your little girl."

"She was beautiful, Elizabeth." she sighed, "She looked just like Lee in every way, but she had my eyes. When Lee confirmed what I already knew when I came to, we decided that she should have a name even if God had other plans to take her from us."

I smiled, "That's beautiful, what did you decide on for a name?"

Rosemary took a breath, "Her name is Evelyn." she looked me in the eye, "Evelyn Elizabeth Coulter." She emphasized the middle name.

My eyes widened, "You gave her the name Elizabeth? … After me?" I could have cried.

Rosemary nodded and took my hand, "Yes. You have been so kind to me and after all, we have been through, you are like a sister to me and you will always be family." she smiled, "Lee and I adore you and had Evie been able to stay with us, you and Jack would be her godparents. I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of my children."

She truly was my best friend, "You are some of the most important family I have, Rosemary. You and Lee. That means so much to me. It's truly an honor." tears formed in my eyes as I spoke.

Rosemary was about to say something when the door opened and Jack walked in with Abby. Being constable, he had keys to every business in town in case of an emergency.

"There you are," Jack said, looking relieved. "Rosemary," he nodded to our friend. He turned back to me,"Sweetheart, Mrs. Macafee is sick and can't watch the baby for the day."

This puts a spin on our day, but I'd rather her send the baby home than try to watch her while she's sick, "Oh dear, I hope she's alright,"

Jack continued, "She said it's just a cold, but she doesn't want to give anything to Abby."

I sighed, "I'm grateful for that. But who'll watch her?" this was going to be hard, "I have school and you have your rounds. I could stay home and ask Florence to teach today? I wasn't planning on too much for the day anyhow."

"Nonsense, I'll watch her," Rosemary spoke up.

"But you're here," I said to her.

"Clara will be back soon," she said. "And she's watched the store alone before. Please, Elizabeth, let me." she pleaded, I thought it would be good for her.

Jack still voiced some concern,"We don't want to cause you any trouble."

"I promise she will be fine. We won't have much business with Dottie out of town." She smiled bigger than I'd seen her do in a long time.

I nodded, "If you're sure. If she's any trouble at all, please come and get me." I knew how fussy she could get and didn't want to cause Rosemary any stress.

"Oh Elizabeth, we will be just fine!" she exclaimed and practically snatched Abby from Jack. "Okay you two, I do believe you have work to attend to! Abby, we are going to have lots of fun, aren't we?" she spoke to Abby who'd been quiet this whole time. She clapped her little hands and smiled at her Auntie Rosie.

"Say bye, bye to Mommy and Daddy!" Rosemary said.

"Bye, bye!" Abby giggled as she waved with both hands.

I was stunned, and a little hurt that Abby didn't want to stay with me, "Oh, geez, okay." I said, "Goodbye, my love." I went over and kissed her forehead, "Mama will see you later."

Jack talking in his baby voice said, "Be good for your Aunt Rosemary." He kissed her cheek and she giggled and moved away from her. He offered me his arms and I took it just before we walked out of the dress shop.

Arm-in-arm, we walked down the steps and at the bottom, I turned around to see Rosemary smiling from ear to ear talking to Abby.

I laughed to myself and smiled. "What is it?" Jack asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I was just glad to see that Rosemary was happy again. I looked at Jack, "Walk me to school?"

"You don't even have to ask," he smiled down at me, then leaned placed a soft kiss on my right cheek.

* * *

 **So, as you can see, if you read "Fixing and Finding Our Way" (Like, I've asked you to *smiley face*) you'll notice its just a repeat of that with the dialogue but uh... yeah.**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	38. Chapter 35

**(07-01-2018) HEY! It's 2 am and I have to be up in a few hours but I HAD. TO. GET. THIS. DONE. FOR. YOU. ALL!**

 **Thank you all for being patient! I'm going to try to get a chapter out every weekend when I AM home. I don't know what time that'll ever be, but it'll be out every weekend! Camp has been fun so far! I've made a ton of friends and it's a good time. I'm gonna try to write during my off time unless I have to do something like... I dunno? Shower.**

 **MAJOR SHOUTOUT TO KAITLIN ( MEMPHISHEARTIE21) FOR HELP WITH DIALOGUE ON THIS! Love ya, girlie!**

 **Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

The children all had presentations to give on an animal they picked and they had to research it and present what they found to the class. They each had to pick their own and two of them couldn't have the same animal, but they could choose to work with a partner or on their own. Opal did her research on a bear, Hattie and Emily chose a horse, Cody and Robert picked to present on Bobcats, Anna did hers on pigs, and so on.

Everyone worked very hard on their projects and all ended up with very good grades. I was quite pleased with the effort they put into it.

I made my way home and wasn't paying any mind to anything, in particular, just thinking about Abby's birthday party I'd been planning, going through my mental checklist. It wasn't until I felt her hand on my arm that I knew Abigail was trying to get my attention.

"Elizabeth," she looked concerned. "Are you alright? I was calling you from the start of Main Street." I was almost at the other end of it.

I nodded, "Yes, sorry, Abigail. I was thinking about Abby's party tomorrow. Making sure I have everything."

A smile crossed her face, "Well, there's no need for you to worry about the food or cake, that's all set and taken care of,"

"Perfect!" I said, "I just need to make sure that Abby takes her nap at the right time so that she is awake and happy during the whole thing." We both laughed, "But enough of that," I raised my eyebrows, "Tell me, what has been going on with you and Henry? Should I expect you both to arrive together tomorrow?"

Abigail pressed her lips together in a tight line, but couldn't hide the faint smile, "You should, yes. He is helping me bring everything to the schoolhouse tomorrow."

I smirked, "I take it things between you two are going well?"

"Yes things between us are going well. I don't know how, but we understand each other in a way I'd never think possible. Especially with him." She shook her head and shrugged, "I haven't felt this way since before Noah died."

I looked into her eyes, and I could see that she truly meant it, and just how she felt about the once spikey and mean Henry Gowen. He had changed since I'd first moved to Coal Valley, and only for the better. "I'm so happy for you Abigail."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." she smiled, "Now, the reason I stopped you was actually to ask about the food for tomorrow."

My expression fell, "I thought you said it was all set?"

"No, no, no," She laughed, "It is," I sighed, "I was wondering if you would want me to also make macaroni and cheese in addition to everything else,"

I loved macaroni and cheese, "If it isn't too much trouble,"

"I know you want me to," she raised her eyebrows.

"You know me too well," We laughed again,

"Alright," she said, "I'll go take care of that and leave you to whatever you were doing."

"I was just headed home. Mrs. Mcafee was sick today, so Rosemary watched Abby for Jack and me." I was only hoping she wasn't any trouble.

"That was sweet of Rosemary,"

I nodded, "Mhmm, she loves Abby so much and she offered, not letting us argue about it." I laughed.

"Do them both good," She smiled, "I'll see you later,"

"Thank you again, Abigail," I said.

She smiled over her shoulder as she turned to head back to the cafe and I turned and followed the road down to the row houses. So much had happened in just a year and a half. I was widowed, became a mother, was told that my husband was alive, then reunited with him. Then after that, he regains his memory and here we are now, celebrating our daughter's first birthday with a family we never knew we'd have. Jack was always told that as a Mountie if they were meant to have wives, they'd be issued them. I only wanted to be a school teacher and never really paid mind to being someone's wife. But I couldn't be happier with how my life was than how it was in this moment.

I made it to the Coulter's doorstep in no time and I could hear Rosemary on the other side of the door talking to Abby. I laughed and smiled and knocked on the door. Footsteps came to the door and it opened, revealing Rosemary with Abby on her hip, "Hello, Elizabeth!"

"Hi!" I laughed.

"Mama!" Abby reached for me and Rosemary handed her over.

"Hello, baby girl!" I took her and kissed her cheek, "Were you behaved for Auntie Rosie today?"

"She was an absolute angel, Elizabeth, so much in fact that I have felt better today than I have the past month!" Her eyes lit up.

I smiled, "I'm so glad!"

Rosemary opened the door more and stepped aside, "Come on in, Elizabeth, would you like some tea?" she asked.

"I'd love some, thank you." I smiled and walked in past her. There were toys strewn about the room, "Well, you two seemed to have an entertaining day,"

She closed the door and came up next to me, looking at her living room, "We sure have," she sighed "I just wish we could have had more time." She looked down at the floor seeming upset.

"There's tomorrow at her party," I said, "And the day after, and after that." I laughed, "We live right next door."

Rosemary looked at me, something clearly on her mind that she wanted to ask, "Well, with Jack just recently regaining his memory, I was wondering if you'd like some alone time and I would really enjoy Miss Abby's company tonight," she cooed the last part.

I wasn't expecting that, "I… well… We haven't had any alone time, no, but we've been spending time as a family, the three of us… but it has been a long time…" _Maybe this would be a good idea._

"Oh, please, please Elizabeth," she begged.

"I don't want to impose, Rosemary. To leave Abby as your responsibility just so Jack and I can be alone?" I did feel bad, but I also wanted to be alone with Jack… Torn between the two most important people to me. My husband and my daughter.

"Lee and I already discussed keeping her tonight when Abby and I brought him his lunch this afternoon. We would love nothing more than to spend more time with our precious niece."

I could tell by the look in her eyes she really wanted this, and I trusted her… and just couldn't bear to say no to her. "If you're sure about it." I took a breath, "I trust you and Lee. If at any point she gets to be too much, please come and get us."

She smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you so much!" she jumped up and down, and practically knocked me over with a hug. "I'm sure she will be perfect," she smiled.

"She likes for you to think that," I said as Abby grabbed for my earring, "Exhibit A. Honey, no. Don't touch, mommy wants to keep her ears intact, please." I moved her hand away and she just grabbed my hair instead. I heaved a sigh and untangled her fingers from my hair. "You said something about tea before?" I asked Rosemary.

She nodded, "Right. Sit." she said walking to retrieve the kettle, and I obeyed, " So what are you going to do tonight since you will be baby-free?" she smirked.

I ignored her smirk though, "Probably sleep. Go to bed early." I shrugged, Abby still attempting to grab my hair so I twisted it up into a quick bun.

Rosemary turned to me, a hand on her hip and gave me a look, "Elizabeth, really," she glared. " Tell the truth." Now looking at me with both hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't confirm, nor deny anything Rosemary," She still stared daggers into me, "But as you've always said, these walls are paper thin, so you'll be the first to know, won't you?"

* * *

Later on, Jack came home while I was cooking dinner for us, not too long after I'd brought some things next door for Rosemary and Lee to have for Abby that night.

He came over and kissed my cheek, "Hey, love." he looked around, "Where's Abby?"

"She is spending the night next door with her Auntie and Uncle," I said.

Jack's eyes widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "Mhmm, Rosemary was practically begging to watch her. Said she wished that she could spend more time with her, and to give us alone time." I put air quotes around _alone time_

He shrugged, "I'm not opposed to some alone time," he winked at me and I hit him on the arm. He laughed and brushed it off, "But it'll be weird Abby being over there all night." he said.

"I figured you would be alright with her staying there. Afterall, it is Rosemary and Lee." I laughed.

"No, definitely, it isn't like they're strangers off of the street. It's just going to be odd without her here with us… even right now." He looked around us, and he was right, the room seemed empty without her.

* * *

We'd discussed how our days had been since Jack walked me to school that morning and I told him small things about what Rosemary had told me that morning. Not the overall huge fact, but how she and Lee were thinking about having children and having Abby around improved her mood. Nothing personal, it wasn't my place to tell anyone, not even Jack.

I was washing our dishes as Jack set the table straight again putting my centerpiece back in its spot. "What do you want to do, since Abby isn't home?" He asked. "Everything is set for tomorrow, and tomorrow is Saturday, so any grading can wait until Sunday."

"Huh?" I thought for a minute, "I don't know?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Nothing at all?" he asked again.

I shook my head, "Nothing really?" I kept washing the dishes, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know either. That's why I asked you." He said.

I thought for another minute, "What if we read? I'm part of the way through _Moby Dick_. We can read together." I smiled.

He returned my smile and nodded, "Sounds good to me,"

 _What answer was he looking for?_

Moments later, I felt a hand on my left hip and Jack's chin on my right shoulder, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to rest here for a bit," he sighed.

I laughed, "Right here? Of all places?"

"Mhmm," he snaked his right hand around me and rested it over my stomach and held me tight, "Right here,"

"Jack," I laughed.

"Shh," he said, burying his face in my hair.

"You're so odd," I said shaking my head. He removed his left hand from its resting place and moved my hair aside, exposing my neck. Then I felt his lips just graze my skin, and goosebumps ran up my neck and over my shoulder as i drew in a sharp breath, letting out a small gasp. I felt his smile on me and he put his hand back on my hip, kissing my neck again. I could feel a familiar burning desire in my chest, just at the bottom of my ribcage. "Jack," I said, my heart starting to quicken.

He reached for my left hand with his right, prompting me to put down what I was holding, as I let go of the sponge in my right hand as well. He stood up straight, and had me turn around to face him, "Jack," I said again, looking him in the eye.

He quieted me by leaning down and kissing me gently and slowly, biting my lip as he did so. We both knew what that meant. It was like our own secret code.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. My heart pounded in my chest harder and faster as he moved away and looked over my face. "Elizabeth, I-"

Before he could say anything, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to me, not as sweetly as he did just moments ago. I was a bit more rough with it, and straight forward.

His armed wrapped around my back and held me closer to him. We fit together like two puzzle pieces as our lips moved in sync together. We'd both waited for this, we were patient and didn't want to rush back into this until we knew we were ready and had the opportunity.

Now here we were, in our kitchen, with our daughter staying with her aunt and uncle/ We were alone. Jack pulled away laughing, "God, I love you,"

"I love you, too." I said as my arms snaked around his neck, "So, so much."

* * *

We somehow found our way upstairs and into bed. It was too early for sleep, but more than enough time for us to make love well more than a few times before morning. It was like we had never been apart for a second, and it was bliss.

* * *

 **Please, please, PLEASE leave a review! I love seeing them! If y'all have any questions, DM me** _ON INSTAGRAM_ **I'll answer you quicker that way!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	39. Chapter 36

**(07-27-2018) SORRY SORRY SORRY! Just read.**

* * *

"Elizabeth," Clara called my name, "Is this where you wanted the banner?"

I turned around to see her and Jesse holding up the HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner over the doorway to the school. "Yes, perfect!" I nodded.

"Sweetheart, what else do we need to do?" Jack asked me.

I thought for a second, running through my mental checklist, "I think just getting the food from Abigail's to here and getting Abby ready."

"I'll get the food, you get the gremlin," he smirked.

I swatted him, "She is not a gremlin. She's a princess." I said matter-of-factly.

Jack chuckled, "Yes, of course, your majesty. Forgive me."

"Mhmm, you watch yourself," I said straightening something on a table.

"Alright, I'll be back then." He said.

"Okay," I said and he left to get the food. "Clara, Jesse, I'll be back as well. Going to get the birthday girl!" I smiled from ear to ear.

"We'll hold things down here, no worries." Clara returned my smile as they finished hanging the banner. I nodded and stood back, giving one last look-over of the layout. Satisfied with what I saw, I started my way home.

Rosemary still had Abby with her. She insisted on keeping her so Jack and I could get everything set up for the party and I took her up on it. It was definitely a bigger help than if Rosemary had just come to help set things up. I could only imagine that Abby staying with her and Lee last night was a huge help to them.

I stepped up to the front door of the Coulter house and knocked. After a minute the door opened and Rosemary smiled, seeing it was me. "Perfect timing, she should be up from her nap any minute now," she whispered and stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in.

I stepped past the threshold and saw Abby on the sofa surrounded by pillows to prevent her from possibly rolling off the side. She was fast asleep, but I could see her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed and I couldn't keep myself from smiling. "How long has she been asleep?" I asked.

Rosemary looked at the clock, "Just about an hour, now?"

"I hope she was well behaved," I said.

"Elizabeth, she's an angel. She was absolutely perfect the whole time she was here." Rosemary assured me. "I honestly can't thank you enough for letting her stay with Lee and me. It definitely was something we needed to discuss and see how we felt. And it helps that we absolutely adore her."

"That makes me so happy." I said, "I'm glad she was able to help you not only with you talking with Lee but also with what you told me yesterday."

"She really did. I'm still upset about it, naturally. More than words can express, but she's definitely lightened my mood."

"Mama," Abby had woken up and was reaching toward me with her little hands.

"Hello, my love." I went over and picked her up, kissing her cheek.

"She knows her mama's voice." Rosemary smiled, "You should go and get her ready, the party will be starting soon." she smiled.

"You're right," I said, "Thank you so much again, Rosemary, for watching her."

"Always, Elizabeth. It's a pleasure." She smiled.

Abby shifted in my arms, leaning toward Rosemary and reaching for her now. "Maybe I won't be leaving," I laughed.

I handed Abby over and Rosemary held her, "Yes, little darling?"

Abby gave one of her baby kisses to Rosemary's cheek, "Aunty Wosie," she said with a three toothed smile.

I saw tears in Rosemary's eyes as she handed my daughter back to me and it warmed my heart to see that my little girl, only a year old, could already make a difference in someone's life. "I'll see you in a little bit, baby girl," she said.

"See you later, Rosemary," I said to her giving her a one armed hug and she nodded.

Abby and I left, and we went to our own home. I held her in a way that I could see her face, "You are absolutely incredible,"

* * *

In her new pink dress, Abby was truly the star of the show. Everyone in Hope Valley was at her party and completely doted over her and spoiled her rotten. Toys, clothes, you name it. Abby didn't need a single thing until her third birthday with all that she got.

"Elizabeth," Jack came up next to the chair I was sitting in, "Follow me,"

I had Abby in my lap, "Jack I-"

"Abigail, can you take her for a minute?" He said and without hesitation, she took Abby from me.

"Alright…" I said standing up, "What is it?"

He took my hand, "Come on," he smiled and pulled me along.

I sighed and followed. When we stopped I gave him a look, "What is it?"

"I have a surprise, not just for Abby, but for you too."

I was so confused… what could he have that would be a surprise for me? "What?"

"So, you know how we invited your parents and your sisters and they all couldn't make it?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, they lied." he turned me around, "Come on out!"

Julie, Tom, my parents, and Jack's mother, Charlotte, all came out from the side of the schoolhouse. I squealed and ran up to them, first giving Julie a big and then my mother.

"I thought you all couldn't get away." I was over the moon.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, silly!" Julie said.

"So you give me a heart attack?"

"Surprise." Julie corrected, "Heart attack sounds so… aggressive."

I rolled my eyes.

"We only told Jack because we knew he could keep it a secret." my father said.

"Okay, okay, enough with the small talk, where's my granddaughter?" my mother said impatiently.

"She's with Abigail."

"Perfect, I'll be over there." She said and walked past me with my father in tow.

I shook my head and turned back to my sister, "Hey, I never heard from you again about a wedding." I looped my arm through hers and we started to head over to where everyone was.

Julie smiled, "That's because we just went off and did it!"

"What!?" I stopped us both, causing Jack and Tom to almost walk into us.

"Yup, see?" she held out her left hand, her engagement ring sat next to a solid gold band on her ring finger. "We're both Mrs. Thornton now."

"Congratulations!" Jack said patting Tom on the shoulder.

"When?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. I was happy for them, I really was. But without any family there?

"Three months ago. When we got word that Jack had his memory back. We wanted to wait for Jack to remember everything, yes. But it just, felt so right, so we did it!" she was so bubbly and excited.

"But without any family there? Mother, Father, Viola, Jack, myself, Abby?"

"I haven't spoken to Viola since you two got married." she looked between Jack and myself. "And you can't tell me that You have either because I know you haven't."

I didn't want to make this an argument, "Julie, I get that, but a letter or something would have been nice? To let us know, at least."

"Well, whether you like it or not, not everything is about you, Elizabeth." she didn't let me get in a word before she walked away, toward where my mother was with Abby.

I just stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened, "What the… where… I?"

Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "Let her cool off."

"But I-"

"Elizabeth, you and Julie are very much alike, and if I know you, I'd leave her alone."

Tom spoke up, "I'm going to…" he pointed in Julie's direction. Jack nodded, showing that we knew what he was saying.

He made it a few strides before Jack said, "We'll talk later, little brother." Tom paused and I swear I saw the hair on the back of his neck stand up before he continued toward my sister, his new wife.

"What she said about everything not being about me… I'm not… am I?" I didn't even know how to say what I wanted to say because I wasn't even sure what I meant.

"Sweetheart, she's just upset that you didn't make a big deal about it in the way she wanted you to. She wanted you to be ecstatic about it, but you were thinking practically and about how everyone would have liked to be there. When she sees it as that she just got married and wanted a big congratulations from her older sister who she looks up to." He took my hand, "Just let her cool down, as you should too." I opened my mouth to argue that I wasn't upset, but we both knew it was a lie. But he stopped me by putting a hand up, "You should too, and you two can talk later."

I thought for a minute and looked over at Julie. She's managed to get Abby from my mother and was playing with her, a huge smile on her face that you'd never know she was irritated just a minute ago. "But-"

"Elizabeth," Jack said.

I huffed, "Fine. Fine." I put my hands up in surrender, "I'll give her some time."

jack smiled down at me, "That's my girl," He pulled me in and kissed my temple. "Come on, we have guests to entertain."

* * *

Jack was right, as he is with many things. Julie and I talked and all was well between us. I explained how I was excited for her and wanted nothing more than her happiness and that it was a misunderstanding of what I meant.

She helped hand presents to Abby, who was greatly confused at first with the wrapping. Once I showed her what to do with the paper, all she wanted to do was tear things apart. I'd hand her a new dress and she'd try to tear it. Everyone was far too generous with what they gave her and Jack and I were so grateful. The one present that I wasn't prepared for was the one that Jack gave her without my knowledge.

"Last one," Jack said with the biggest smile on his face, placing the box in front of Abby, sitting in the grass.

"Who's that from?" I asked.

"From us," he smirked.

I raised my eyebrows, "From… us?" What was this man doing?

"Uh oh," Abigail said sitting right in front, watching Abby the whole time. "I thought she knew,"

Jack laughed, "If she knew, she'd say no." Everyone around us chuckled. "Go ahead, baby girl."

Abby tried to rip something but the top of the box could come right off, so I helped. Something wet touched my hand and I gasped, "Jack Thornton, wha- Oh dear Lord."

A basset hound puppy stared up at me with those sad eyes and droopy ears, its tail wagging. Abby squealed seeing the puppy and I looked up at Jack. He blew me a kiss and crouched down next to Abby and me, "Her name is Annabelle."

"Jack," I said. I didn't know how I felt about this. Excited? Confused? Mad? I didn't know.

"Elizabeth," he mocked.

"A dog?" I said.

"For when we can't keep an eye on her say you're grading papers and I'm not home or something. Annabelle will be there." he had a grin from ear to ear. "Rip has been gone a couple of years now, and I saw this little girl and I couldn't help myself. A kid should have a dog."

I sighed and looked at Annabelle and Abby… They already took a liking to each other with Abby petting Annabelle, and Annabelle licking the heck out of Abby. "You could have reasoned with me," I said looking back at him. "She'll need to be house trained, and trained in general, and she'll need just as much attention as Abby does because she is a puppy," I said all in one breath.

"But…" he dragged out the word and lifted the puppy. He moved her close to my face and she started licking me.

"Okay, okay. I mean, I don't have a choice, do I?"

Abby whined and reached up for Annabelle, wanting the dog back by her. Jack put the puppy down and the two resumed to what they were doing before. A smile crossed my face, thinking about how I had always wanted a dog growing up, but mother wasn't a fan of them, so we never had one. I wanted Abby to have a pet, I did, I just didn't think of it being so soon.

* * *

We had cleaned up after all of our guests had left. Lee, Rosemary, and Abigail, all went home and my parents and sister with Tom had gone to the saloon to get their rooms. We offered for them to stay with us and so had Rosemary and Abigail, but they politely declined.

"We have some amazing friends," I smiled as I looped my arm through Jack's. He held Abby in the other and I had Annabelle on her leash. We'd put everything in the schoolhouse to pick it up the next day.

"We do indeed. I'd say today was a success, wouldn't you say Babybug?" and he blew raspberries on her cheek and she giggled. I don't know where this new nickname had come from, but it was something special between them. "Have you ever heard a better sound?" he laughed, "She's too perfect." I always knew what an amazing father he would be someday, even if I'd never had his shepherd's pie. "Both of you are. My two girls." Annabelle gave a little grunt, "Sorry, my three girls."

"Can you handle these many girls?" I asked him.

"Well," he laughed, "We'll find out," I laughed with him. "Hey, so, earlier, I don't know if you saw, but Lee was talking to me."

"Sweetheart, you talk to Lee all the time," I said. Why did he feel the need to point that out to me?

He nodded, "Yes, but, what we talked about isn't our typical man talk."

"Man talk?"

"Not the point," Sometimes these… men… were worse than boys. "We were talking about the usual and Rosemary came over and we were talking about how Abby stayed with them yesterday, last night, and this morning.

I nodded, "Yeah she really needed the quality time with Abby. And we benefitted too." I thought back to the night before.

"Yes, I made sure to thank them for watching her with that fact in mind." That didn't surprise me. It also wouldn't surprise me if they came up with a schedule for every month of when the Coulters would watch Abby so Jack and I could be together. "After a bit, Lee left and it was just Rosemary and myself."

"Okay?"

"She told me what happened three months ago… what happened when she went to the infirmary." he looked at me, "It wasn't influenza."

I nodded, "I know, she told me about it."

The look in Jack's eyes were so sad, "How? They're good people, amazing friends, they deserve to be parents."

"I agree, it's very sad." I squeezed his arm.

"I can't even imagine how Lee and Rosemary must have felt."

"Me neither," I didn't know what to say.

"But Rosemary also told me how much staying with Abby helped her," Jack said, "And she also told me that she and Lee talked it out and they are ready to try and have another baby."

"Really? That's so exciting!" Picturing Rosemary and Lee as parents wasn't easy, but all the same, I knew they'd be wonderful at it. Rosemary was always so good with Abby and Lee can hardly stay away from her as well.

Jack laughed, "Somehow, I can't quite picture Rosemary as a mother. Maybe one day, long ago I did… but not now." I knew he meant when they were once engaged, but we would save that for another day. "She told me how much she loves Abby and how she helped her out of her depression."

I nodded, "She was in such a dark place when she confided in me and I saw her face light up as soon as I saw her interact with Abby. It warmed my heart so much. Abby is good for everyone I know I wouldn't have gotten through being without you if I didn't have her."

Abby fussed in Jack's arms and was reaching down toward Annabelle. "Let's stop for a minute so she can play," he said.

"Jack, we can just wait until we get home," I said. I was exhausted and just wanted the satisfaction of being home.

"Please," he dragged it out giving me puppy dog eyes and Abby fussed even more.

"Okay, okay, just a minute." I laughed and soon Abby was rolling around in the grass with Annabelle.

"You know, Annabelle was my second choice for a name for the dog," Jack said watching them.

"Oh? What was your first choice?"

"Viola," He smirked.

"Viola? My sister's name?" I was so confused.

"Perfect for a female dog," he looked at me.

A female dog? What does that… I slapped his arm, "Jack Thornton, that's mean."

He keeled over laughing, "You know it's accurate,"

"But I wouldn't say it!" I said.

He put his arm around me and held me close, turning me and I hugged him as we watched Abby and Annabelle play. I couldn't imagine how this could get any better.

* * *

 **Work has been very time consuming, thank you to those who have been patient, and to those of you who haven't been... try harder.**

 **Creds as usual to Kaitlin (memphisheartie21) for SO much help! Til next time!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	40. Chapter 37

**(07-30-2018) Thank you to everyone who's been supportive and all of the positive and encouraging things you've all said. I honestly can't thank you enough!**

 **I was really excited for this chapter, so that's why it's written so quickly! I think you're all going to lose. Your. Minds.**

 **Oh and to Kaitlin... Here you go. NOW you can read it. *(Insert smiley emoji)***

* * *

Three months passed in the blink of an eye. Abby was growing like a weed, walking and talking more and more each day. School let out the week before and Jack, Abby and myself were all at Abigail's for breakfast.

I gave Abby one of my pancakes and cut it into small pieces. I knew she wouldn't eat it all, but I gave it to her with some watermelon as well.

Jack got his usual of a Belgian waffle topped with strawberries and Abigail's homemade whipped cream. "This is the best breakfast I've ever had, mmm!" he said sitting back and chewing.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I asked, "I see how it is,"

He looked at me with doe eyes, "I mean best breakfast, or anything really, that isn't something you've made," he smiled.

"Uh huh," I took a bite of my pancake and glared at him. I turned my attention to Abby, who had syrup all over her face, "You like mommy's cooking, don't you sweetie?" She just looked at me and then looked away. My jaw dropped, "I see how it is, if neither of you like my cooking, it's every man and baby for themselves."

"Aww, Elizabeth, don't be like that," Jack said, "You know what I meant."

I glanced up at him from my food then back down, "You're lucky I think you're cute." I said.

"Oh its it's not kind of cute anymore?" he smiled.

"How are you making out over here?" Abigail came over.

"Elizabeth is mad at me." Jack said.

"I'm not mad, just mildly disappointed." I corrected, I wasn't mad.

Abigail gave a low whistle, "Wow Jack, I don't know what to say to help you." she smiled, "Coffee?"

"Please," he said and Abigail poured him a cup. The smell stung my nose as it came out of the pot.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you, Abigail." I smiled. She nodded and went to check up on another table.

Jack looked at me funny, "You don't want any coffee?"

I shook my head, "No, I have tea still. I'm good." I took a bite of my watermelon.

He raised an eyebrow in question and opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head, deciding not to. I smiled to myself, I loved confusing him. He was so adorable when he was flustered.

"Syrup!" Abby's new favorite word, and moisturizer from the looks of her sticky face.

I took my napkin and licked it so I could clean Abby's face. She fussed, "Well, miss princess, if you didn't get syrup all over you, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" I wiped her mouth and cheeks, even the tip of her nose had syrup on it.

"Seems like a _sticky_ situation," I looked up at Jack and he was chuckling at his own joke. I couldn't resist smiling at his pun and continued to clean Abby. "Elizabeth," he said.

"Mhmm?"

"What do you say about going for a ride later? We haven't in a long time." he asked.

I looked up at him, "Since before we got married to be exact." I finished wiping Abby's face and sat up. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a surprise."

"What for?" I asked.

"For our anniversary." he smirked.

I was taken aback, "That isn't until next week." We'd be married for a year next Thursday.

He looked down at his plate and cut another piece of waffle, "I know, but I can't wait that long." he looked back up at me, a gleam in his eye, "I get too excited," He was like a little kid sometimes.

"Jack, we don't need to make a big deal about this, I'm just glad you're here for our anniversary at all." because he almost wasn't.

He gave me a look, "Me, not make a big deal about you? Elizabeth, let's be real here," he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, you clearly make a big deal about how bad my cooking is."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I thought we were past this."

I smiled big at him, scrunching my nose and took a bite of pancake.

* * *

Scooter was perfect as always, and Sergeant went along well and was doing much better than he was when he and Jack first returned to Hope Valley. Scooter and I followed Jack and Sergeant out of town.

Rosemary and Lee stayed with Abby again and they said they could watch Annie too, seeing as she was just a puppy. We decided that Annabelle was a bit long, so we shortened it to Annie.

It wasn't long before I realized where we were headed, "Jack? ...Are we headed-"

"Maybe," he gave me a glance over his shoulder.

My heart pounded, we were heading to Jack's land! It hadn't been touched since before Jack had left for Fort Clay. "Jack!"

"Just wait! You'll see!" he encouraged Sergeant into a steady canter and I followed. All I could think of was what Jack had intended on doing with the land and how beautiful our home was going to be and the family we would fill it with. I was lost in those thoughts as I saw the structure come into view and Jack brought Sergeant to a halt. I did the same with Scooter and stood beside them.

Tears stung my eyes as I could see that the main structure of the house was built and the stairs and part of the porch was already set in place. We were silent for a moment before Jack broke the silence, "Well?"

"I… I don't even know what to say." I breathed, a tear running down my cheek.

"Come on, we'll get a better look when we're standing on the porch." He clicked his tongue and with a cue from his leg, Sergeant was off again with us in tow.

The house was bigger than it looked from far away, it was nearly as big as my parent's home back in Hamilton. Two stories and just as Jack had said, and instead of a porch on either side of it, it was going to have a porch all the way around to get the 360 degree view.

We both dismounted and let our horses graze on their own. Jack reached his hand out to me and I took it without looking at him. My eyes were fixed on the structure before us as we walked up the few stairs and onto the partially built porch, "What do you think?" he asked. "This is what I've been talking to Lee so much about." he smiled, arms spread out to showcase the structure.

I shook my head and covered my open mouth with my free hand, "This is for us?" I said through tears.

"You deserve the world and more, Elizabeth. This is the least that I could do for you and all you've been through these past two years." He said taking both of my hands.

I raised my eyebrows, "Least? Jack, you've done, so much." I took a breath, "You came home to me in more ways than one and even when you had no idea where you were or who you were, you stayed and believed me undeniably." I shook my head, "This is more than what I've dreamed of having!" I looked up at the skeleton of the house.

He put his hand on my chin and turned my face toward him again, "I just want you to have the world." he whispered.

"Oh, Jack," I breathed and leaned to him. My lips touched his and everything could have disappeared without our knowledge. This man had been through Hell and back and his priority was my happiness.

I pulled away from him and put a hand on his cheek. I smiled, "I have a surprise for you as well."

His brow furrowed in curiosity, "Oh?"

"I was actually going to wait for our anniversary to give it to you, but I just know that the five of us are going to love it here." I said, waiting for his response.

He smiled, "I hope so, just the five… five?" he looked so confused. I nodded smiling. "How did you get five?"

"Well, It'll be you, myself, Abby, Annie," I took a breath, "And the new baby."

Jack's eyes widened, "New b-baby?" he stuttered.

I nodded with a big smile on my face and tears welling up again, "Yes,"

"Oh my God… Oh my God!" his face lit up in a way I'd never seen before, "You mean, you're…?"

"Yes," I nodded.

He put his hands up, "A-are you sure?"

I laughed, "I've been irritable and sick almost every morning, I've missed my cycles, and the smell of coffee makes me sick, which makes me sad because I love coffee." I pouted.

He still waited in anticipation, "So that means…?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Oh my God! We're having another baby!" he yelled.

"We are!"

He picked me up and swung me around a couple of times and we laughed. When he put me back on my feet, he rested his hands on my hips. "You're sure?"

"Jack," I laughed.

"Just checking," he smiled and put his forehead on mine, "We're having a baby." he whispered. I nodded, a lump formed in my throat, just seeing how happy he was. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too." I said, my voice cracking. He pulled me in close and tight and we stood there for a bit, just holding each other, savoring the moment. The pure happiness we both felt, praying it would never come to an end.

Jack broke the silence and pulled back from me. "How long have you known?" he asked.

I shrugged, "About two weeks. I knew something was off when I went to drink coffee and it was the most horrid thing I'd ever tasted."

"So, Abigail knows then? She didn't offer you any coffee this morning,"

"Correct, she knows and no one else."

"Well, how does she know?"

"I was with her when I spit out the coffee."

He laughed, "That makes sense then," he scrunched his brow again, "But I haven't noticed you be sick in the mornings."

I put my hand on his arm, "I get up much earlier than you because of Abby and you'd still be asleep. You just never had the chance to notice. And I'm alright with that."

"But I could have been there, to help you." he felt bad, I could hear it in his voice.

I shook my head, "No, sweetheart, believe me, its it's fine. Truly." I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. If I could stay in one place for the rest of my life, it'd be in Jack's arms.

He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "We're having a baby… and I get to be here for it this time… the whole thing." he was almost giddy.

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, and you're not allowed to be anywhere else but nearby."

* * *

 **VERY exciting things happening for our friends in Hope Valley!**

 **Kaitlin and I need to coordinate dialogue for the next chapter then it'll be up as well. I don't know when, but hopefully by the end of the week!**

 **Much love to you all, my fellow Hearties!**

 **ALSO if you haven't already, go follow my "When Calls the Heart" account _when_calls_the_heart_**


	41. Chapter 38

**(09-16-2018)**

 **I'm baaaaackkkkkkk. So, I've been in a REALLY bad headspace lately and finally had a second to finish this. It's short, but whatever.**

 **I would like to say quite a few of you need to grow up and comment all you want because I don't care. I have better things to worry about than those who have nothing better to do than troll. To everyone who has been supportive (Many and most of you) Thank you for being awesome.**

 **Now... here you go.**

 **This was, of course, collaberated with the ever amazing Kailin! She's been here for me a LOT over the last few months. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

* * *

Jack and I rode back into town and went to Abigail's for dinner. We were both on cloud nine and couldn't stop smiling. He held my hand and kissed it just before we walked in.

"Ah, so you told him already," Abigail was cleaning off a table when she saw us. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long," she smirked.

"For your information, we decided to exchange gifts early," Jack pulled a seat out for me at a nearby table. "Thank you," I said and he sat across from me.

"So I believe congratulations are in order then," Abigail smiled at us both.

The bell on the door rang just as she said that. Lee, Rosemary, and Abby all walked in, "Oh, you showed her the house already?" Lee asked, "I thought you were waiting until the day of your anniversary."

"I was going to, but I couldn't wait." Jack smiled and took my hand across the table.

"Mama!" Abby said from Rosemary's arms and reached for me. I let go of Jack's hand and took her.

I kissed her cheek, "Hi baby,"

"What house?" Abigail asked.

"Jack had construction started on our house," I said happily.

"On the hill?" she asked.

"Yup," Lee said smiling, "Our lumber has been perfect for the project. Ow!" he held his arm.

"Leland Coulter, you never told me that Jack decided to start building!" Rosemary scolded.

"I had everyone on a need-to-know." Jack put his hand up, "That was all me,"

Lee looked at Abigail, pointing at her, "Wait, you we're talking about the house?"

Abigail shook her head, "No,"

"Then what-?" Lee furrowed his brow.

"I'm pregnant," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

Rosemary grabbed onto Lee's sleeve with her jaw dropped, "Well I guess that makes two of us!"

Everyone's attention turned to Rosemary, even Lee's. Had he not known? "Rosemary… you're?" I asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I'm pregnant!" she grabbed Lee's hand. He leaned over and kissed Rosemary's temple.

A wave of happiness came over me, "Oh, Rosemary! Lee! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" I stood up and held Abby in one arm and hugged them both with the other.

Jack stood up and did the same, "Congratulations you two. Lee, we'll have double the cigars." he joked, but I elbowed him. "What?" it's completely feasible." he laughed.

Lee chuckled "Congratulations are in order for the both of us, Jack, I do agree. Let's get the Bourbon."

Rosemary pinched his arm again, "Leland Coulter!" she scolded, scrunching up her face.

"Ow! You know? We don't need to take this abuse." Lee said.

"I agree," Jack said.

"Now, now, how about all of you sit and relax. It's been big days for all of you." Abigail said. "I'll get you anything you want. On the house."

I went to put Abby in a high chair, "Abigail, that isn't necessary," I said.

"Please, it's a congratulations from me." She smiled. We all nodded, knowing better than to argue with Abigail of all people. "Now, what would you like,"

I spoke up, "Anything but coffee,"

"Anything but sweets," Rosemary said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Well, that narrows it down to a lot," Abigail said and we gave her our orders.

"I can't believe this," Jack said with a chuckle. We had been home for a while already and I just came downstairs from putting Abby to bed.

"What?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the couch and leaning into him.

He wrapped his arm around me and I nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, "That Rosemary and Lee are going to have a baby at the same time as us,"

I laughed, "I have to agree. I never thought I'd see the day." I held his hand in mine and he ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

He gave my hand a squeeze and looked down at me, "I can't express how excited I am." he beamed. "I mean, honestly, I can not wait."

I laughed again, "You won't be saying that with newborn diapers. Abby is better at it now than she once was. You're going to eat those words."

"I don't care," he shook his head, "I've got you and that's all I need." He placed his hand on my stomach and just left it there for a minute.

"Jack? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to feel him kick." he sounded so serious.

I snorted, "Hun, it's too early for that." it warmed my heart to know just how excited he was. But the look on his face of when I told him he couldn't feel the baby kick… it looked like I just kicked a puppy. "But it is just about the time that they can start hearing," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "Mhmm, I would talk to Abby all the time."

The corner of his lip turned up and I already knew. He pulled his arm out from behind me and knelt down on the floor in front of me. He put his face right to my belly, "Hello in there?" then he paused, "Hello?"

"You're not going to get an answer," I laughed again.

He looked up at me, "Shh," then looked back at my belly, "Uh huh. Yup. Mmm. Mhmm. I agree. Okay." He looked up at me again. "So he says that you talk too much and that you should cook roast beef more often. Oh and that I'm his favourite parent." I sat up and shoved his shoulder, making him laugh, "What?"

"Roast beef? I talk too much?" I questioned.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, his words," he pointed to my stomach, "not mine,"

" _His_ words?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _his_. I know what my child is, and I say it's a boy." Oh, the air of confidence he had about him.

"What makes you think it's a boy? There's a 50% chance you're right." I said. "What if it's a girl?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope not allowed. I already got one more than I said we were allowed to have. Not about to have any more."

"Jack Thornton-" But I was cut off by Jack shushing me.

"He's still talking." he smiled.

I playfully pushed him, "Stop it," I laughed and he did too. Annie jumped up hearing us laugh, putting her front paws on the couch. "Come on," I patted on the cushion and she jumped up, right behind Jack, right where he was sitting before. She laid down and put her head on my lap.

"Now that's just wrong. Replaced by the dog." He said.

I shrugged, "It isn't my fault she likes me better. Huh, little girl?" I cooed to her in a baby voice and she looked up at me wagging her tail. "Who's mama's little girl? Who is it?" Annie stood up and put her paws on my chest, licking my face. "Aww, that's my girl. You give better kisses than daddy."

"Hey, now!" Jack objected. "I am a much better kisser." He argued.

"Hmm, I don't know. Annie, I think he's lying." I said to the basset hound in my face.

Jack sat back where he was before and turned my chin to him, "Am I though?"

I smiled, "I think you are,"

He leaned in and our lips met. I needed to use this tactic more often to get what I wanted. My hand moved to his cheek and our kiss deepened as he moved his hand to my waist. "Do you believe me now?" he asked after we moved apart.

"I may need a little more convincing." I smiled leaning to him now and our lips touched again.

When we finally were through, Annie was sound asleep in the little gap between us and I leaned my head on his shoulder while I pet her. We watched the fire and soon enough we both fell asleep and woke up to the sun coming in through the window. Jack and Annie were both snoring lightly and the birds were singing outside. It was pure bliss and I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

 **Satisfied? I hope so.**

 **ALSO! Follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	42. Chapter 39

**(10-2-2018)**

 **GUYS, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MONTH! WOOHOO!**

 **Enjoy this. Don't be too mad at me.**

* * *

About a week later, I rang the bell for school to begin. All of my students flooded in, putting their coats on the hooks, lunch pails on the shelf and took their seats. They were all whispering to each other, buzzing with excitement about something.

I made my way to the front of the class, "Alright everyone, let's settle down. We have quite a bit to cover today so I want to get started as soon as possible." I faced them and Emily's hand was already up. I sighed, "Yes, Emily?"

"Are you really having another baby?" she smiled and everyone else's faces matched.

"Wha-? How?" my mouth open.

"And that Mrs Coulter is expecting too?" Hattie added.

I just looked at them, "H-?"

"We just want a yes or a no." Emily insisted.

I took a breath, "Yes," they all erupted with squeals of excitement, "Now, let's get started,"

"But-"

"No "buts"," I interrupted, "We have plenty of things to do today and this discussion is low on the list." their faces fell as I finished my sentence. "But if we all stay focused and do what we need to do, I'll address your questions." They perked right back up again and I smiled, "Alright, open your readers to page 34."

* * *

"They just raced through all the math problems and insisted they didn't need to go over them just so they could get more information. But there isn't any really." I said to Jack at the dinner table that night.

He laughed, "What were they asking?"

"Is Mountie Jack excited? Are you excited? Is Abby Excited? Did you and Mrs Coulter plan this? Did you and Mountie Jack plan this? And they go on and on. Sweetie, no." I said, moving a knife out of Abby's reach and handed her a spoon instead.

"If you and Rosemary planned what? To be pregnant at the same time?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"How did they even know that Rosemary is pregnant too?"

"We all originally found out while we were at Abigail's." is all I said.

Jack nodded, "Cody." he laughed, "He probably told Robert and someone overheard or they told others. Florence and Molly cornered me today."

"Cornered you?" I asked.

"They would not let me leave until I answered their questions too. Seems as though the apples don't fall far from the trees." he chuckled. I shook my head in response. We were quiet for a moment before Jack spoke up again, "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Mhmm, yeah, I just have a slight headache." It was a pounding headache really, they'd gotten worse and worse over the past few weeks.

"Are you sure? You seem off."

"Headaches do that to me." desperate to change the subject, "Other than being cornered, how was your day?"

He gave me a look that said he was suspicious but moved on and shrugged, "It was good. I spoke to Lee about the house."

"You did?" headache aside, I perked right up.

"There's my girl," he smiled, "I did."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He just chewed on his food. "And?" I stared at him.

"He said everything is on schedule and going well."

I smiled, "How long before it's done? Does he know?"

"Seven to eight months." he said, "and that's' if everything stays on schedule as it has."

"There'll be four of us by then… It'll be a lot to move." I bit my lip, thinking of everything that has to get done for us to move from the row house and into our new one.

Jack took my hand across the table, "You just worry about Abby and JJ. "I'll take care of everything else."

My mind jumped to something else, "JJ?" I asked.

"The baby," He said, "Jack Jr." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "You're still on this?" I laughed.

"And I won't stop until I'm proven right." he took another bite of his food and grinned while he chewed. "You've just got to accept the defeat."

I scoffed, "What defeat? There's nothing to be defeated over. I'm just saying you can't say it's definitely a boy if you don't actually know."

"But I do know." he countered.

"How?"

"Father's intuition," he said matter of factly.

I shook my head, "This is going to be a long six months." I looked down at my stomach, "With me going through this, you better be a girl, just to stick it to your father."

"Oh hun, I'm only teasing." He said, squeezing my hand.

I smiled at him, "I know, it's just a lot." I could feel my headache right across the front of my forehead. I looked down at my plate, suddenly, it all so unappealing.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

I nodded, "Yes, I promise."

He looked me dead in the eye, "Elizabeth," and raised his eyebrows.

"Jack," I said, doing the same. I knew this would be hard to keep from him for long, he could see right through me half of the time.

"Abby!" We both looked at her at the same time. Our perfect little girl with mashed potato all over her face with the biggest grin to go with it.

"Oh sweetheart, you're a mess." I laughed. Headache or not, my daughter was always one to make anything better. "It's even in your hair."

"Want me to take her, or wash the dishes?" Jack laughed.

"I'll take her if you'll split the firewood," I said clearing my plate, tossing what was left in the compost.

Jack groaned, following suit, "But I'll get blisters." he placed his dish in the sink and was right beside me, "And then they'll turn into calluses."

I put a hand on my hip and leaned against the counter, "Well, that's too bad, now isn't it? How about, I clean up the baby, split the firewood, start a fire, clean the kitchen, and put the baby to bed, while you just relax and do nothing?" I poked him in the chest.

"Now that's more like it." he grinned, stepping closer and placing a hand on my waist, pulling me to him. He kissed me on the forehead then looked me in the eye again, "You're sure you're okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

He looked down at my lips before meeting them with his, then he kissed my forehead again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said back.

"Me too!" Abby said from her chair.

"You want a kiss from daddy too? Is that it?" Jack said to her, "I'm gonna getcha." He said crouching a bit, headed to her and she giggled. "I'm gonna getcha." and she giggled even more. He ran up to her and kissed all over her face where there wasn't any mashed potato.

"Daddy!" she squealed and belly laughed and I could feel my heart light up.

* * *

Once Abby was finally cleaned up and smelling… not like food anymore, I put her to bed, and she fell asleep right away.

I stood at the basin washing the dishes and for a second everything went fuzzy. I blinked hard and opened my eyes to everything clear again. _That's weird…_ Then, a moment later it happened again, but this time the room started to spin. I gripped the edge of the basin for support to steady myself and took some deep breaths.

Everything focused again and I let go from holding myself up with my hands. I looked up, just to look at a fixed point, my head pounding. I brought my hand to my head, pounding like someone inside was trying to hammer their way out. Then it happened again but I could catch myself this time.

Jack and his impeccable timing caught me instead, "Elizabeth," he said. I looked at him but he was fuzzy. "Elizabeth," he said again, but it was muffled this time.

I think he'd called my name a third time, but by then, I had blacked out and didn't know for sure.

* * *

 **Y'all know I love you, right? xoxo**

 **ALSO! Follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	43. Chapter 40

**(11-20-2018)**

 **I told you all I WOULD update.**

* * *

"Anemia? That's it?" Jack asked, Carson. I was sitting at the table, my wits about me now.

Carson nodded, "It happens more often than you think. The growing fetus needs vitamins and minerals just as we as adults do. Just try to consume more dark leafy greens and even beans, and you should be feeling better.

I nodded, still not one-hundred percent, "You haven't been eating as you should lately either," Jack said to me.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well, so forgive me if I haven't been too inclined on eating," I said, instantly realizing the attitude it came with. I just turned away.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, that Jack looked at me confused.

"That typically happens. It ends up being a cycle of not feeling good, to not eating, to feeling worse. It's an easy fix." Carson said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Carson."

"Of course. Rest and get some sleep… eat." he said with a smile, as a joke. I smiled to acknowledge it.

"Thank you, again, Carson. Let me walk you out." Jack said and they walked away.

I leaned my head into my hand, leaning on the table with my eyes closed. I still had a headache and just wanted it to go away.

"Want me to make you a plate? You didn't eat much when we had dinner." he paused, "It doesn't have too much of what Carson said you should have, but it's something." he shrugged.

I sat up and shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "Do you need me to do anything?" he asked.

I shook my head again, "No."

"Okay, I'll just finish the dishes and I'll be up in a little while." He said.

I nodded and he came over, leaning down and kissing my forehead. He rolled up his sleeves walking over to the basin. A few minutes went by, "Jack?" I said.

"Yes, hun?"

"I lied. Can you help me up?" I asked.

He smiled, drying off his hands, "Of course," he came over and took my hand, pulling me up. I got light headed again and leaned into him. "Want help up the stairs too?"

"Please," I said. I didn't like this feeling at all.

* * *

I did feel a little better after a good night's sleep. The day went by without a hiccup, thank God, but I still didn't feel quite right. This would probably take a couple of days to get through.

Jack, Abby and I had dinner at Abigail's and we had told her what happened the night before.

"Well, that happened when you were pregnant with Abby," Abigail said.

"It did?" Jack asked.

I looked at him, "Yes, but I didn't know I was pregnant."

"Regardless if you knew or not, it still happened," Abigail said. "You have to be careful, Elizabeth. It isn't something to take lightly,"

"I know this," I snapped… oops. Abigail and Jack both had mildly surprised looks on their faces. I took a breath, "I'm sorry," Abby started to fuss in a way that I knew what she needed. She was getting better at being potty trained, but she was still learning. "Can I change her upstairs?"

"Of course," Abigail said and I stood up, taking Abby in my arms and holding her close and grabbed her bag. "Is she alright?" I heard Abigail whisper to Jack.

"She has been off since yesterday. I don't know why, but I don't like it." He said back.

By then I was out of earshot and started to head up the stairs. I held Abby a bit tighter. I didn't know what was wrong with me either. They didn't deserve how I've been short-tempered, especially Jack. He's been so amazing and I've only been terrible.

I put Abby down on the bed and changed her, making sure to wrap up the used cloth tight and put it in the bottom of the bag. Abby was sitting up on the bed, now and I knelt down, eye level with her. She smiled and leaned forward, playing with a curl that's fallen by my face. "Mama," she said so sweetly, and innocently.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "At least you aren't affected by Mommy's craziness. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "My beautiful girl."

She giggled and put her little arms around my neck. I lifted her up and hugged her tight, sitting back on my heels. I took a deep breath and the tears flowed down my cheeks. She let go and sat up looking at me confused. She wiped my cheek, "No sad, mama."

I gave a chuckle, "No, baby." I kissed her forehead again and stood up grabbing her bag and heading back downstairs. I stopped at the hall mirror to make sure nothing was smudged and my eyes looked clear. They'd have to do.

I got back to the table, put Abby in her seat and sat across from Jack again. "All clean?" Jack asked Abby.

"Clean, clean, clean." she giggles and took her spoon and waved it.

"Hun?" Jack said.

"Hm?" I responded glancing up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "I'm fine." _No, you're not._

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself."

"I said I'm fine." I snapped. _Elizabeth, what are you doing?_

"That doesn't seem fine." He said in a hushed tone.

I took a deep breath, "So if I seem irritated, why do you keep going?"

"I just want my Elizabeth back," he said.

"And I want you to stop asking me what's wrong," he looked slightly hurt and looked down, "If I knew what was wrong, I'd gladly tell you. But for right now, I'd like to stop being treated like I'm broken."

Clara came over, "Everything okay over here?" I could hear the tone of her voice was concerned.

I took a calming breath, _Why are you acting like this?_

"Everything's fine, Clara, thank you," Jack answered for us.

"I'll see you at home," I said to Jack, standing up and taking Abby out of her seat.

Being the gentleman he was, Jack stood as I did and just watched me walk out of the cafe. I did just as I'd said. I headed home, Abby in my arms. "Papa?" Abby asked.

"We'll see him later, sweetheart."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Abby was already sound asleep in her room and I sat in bed with book in hand. I heard the front door open and close and Jack's footsteps coming up the stairs and right to the bedroom door. It opened and he came in, closing it behind him. He just stood there and looked at me, "Elizabeth," I looked up at him, "What is going on?" I looked back down at the book. I could feel my throat tightening. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and put the other in his pocket, huffing a breath. He waved a hand between us, "This, is a partnership, Elizabeth. If you can't tell me what's going on, I can't help you with whatever is going on." I still didn't look back up. He shook his head and went over to his side of the bed.

He unbuttoned his sleeves and then his shirt, undressing to get ready for bed. He didn't say anything else. Just washed and got dressed for bed, getting under the covers and going to sleep. I blew out the candle and did the same.

 _You complete idiot._

* * *

 **I've been working about 25-30 hours a week, I am a FULL-TIME STUDENT and a student-athlete. To those who follow my Instagram, I haven't posted in Lord knows how long. I do this for fun and I won't have an internet troll with anything better to do, ruin me doing what I love, and that is writing.**

 **That being said, I have a trick up my sleeve for another story coming from the perspective of how the show is ACTUALLY going, without Jack and Dan.**

 **ALSO! Follow me on Instagram _when_calls_the_heart_**


	44. Chapter 41

**(01-28-2019)**

 **School, work mostly. That's it. Sorry.**

* * *

Jack had left for his rounds by the time I got up the next morning. I heard him get up, get dressed and leave out the front door. I stared at the ceiling, the sun had barely risen yet and he was already out of the house. I rested one hand on my stomach, it not so much bigger than the day before, but more than a few months ago, unnoticed with a corset on, with the opposite arm over my eyes. I sighed, "What is wrong with you?" I asked myself. I uncovered my eyes and spread out my fingers over my stomach. I knew what it was… I just didn't know how to say it to him.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed then was sent into a wave of heaving the contents of my stomach into the bedpan. I sat back up and groaned, "That's something I'll never get used to."

"Mama!" Abby yelled from her room, adjacent to Jack and mine's room. "Mama!"

I stood up, catching my reflection to make sure nothing was on my face and went into her room. "Yes, my love?" I said upon entering.

She was standing, supporting herself on the rails of the crib and smiled when she saw me. "Get up," she reached for me, "Mama, up." I couldn't not smile and went to lift her out of her crib and she hugged my neck.

"Good morning, baby." I hugged her back.

"Papa?" she asked next.

I sighed, "Papa is at work. Let's get you dressed, huh?" I smiled through the heartache, for Abby.

* * *

Abby was upstairs taking a nap while I cooked dinner. Shepherd's pie, our usual Sunday dinner. I needed to talk to Jack. I needed to be wholly honest with him about how I'm feeling.

I was running through what I was planning on saying to him in my head when I heard the front door click open and Jack's footsteps on the hardwood. I turned to see him closing the door and hanging his coat on the rack. He turned and his eyes caught mine, pausing for a second before he looked away and made for the stairs.

"Jack," my voice was shaky.

He stopped, quickly enough just to answer, "I'm going to change." and then continued up the stairs and out of sight. I could feel the tears, but I'd learned to hold them in. If you hold them in, you don't have noticeable signs of crying and you won't be questioned about it.

After about fifteen minutes, I had just set the food on the table as Jack came down with Abby in his arms. He tickled her and she giggled, "Who's daddy's best girl?" he asked her in a cutesy voice, "Miss Abby Rose, that's who." and he tickled her again. Her laugh filled the house and for a second, the tension that was in the air was gone. I smiled at the joyous sounds as Jack put Abby in her seat and I finished up with putting a couple of things away before we ate.

By the time I sat at the table, Abby had managed to get shepherd's pie all over her face. So much for the bath she had just before her nap. We ate mostly in silence, aside from Abby singing to herself and making noises.

"How was your day?" I scared myself, not expecting to say anything. It just came out, thankfully so. If I thought about it, I wouldn't have come out at all.

Jack shrugged not looking up from his plate, "Fine."

That was it… "Just fine?" I asked. I wouldn't answer me either with the way I'd treated him.

"Yup." sharp and quick. Again, I didn't blame him. He didn't deserve the way I spoke to him, he had been through hell and back and I was terrible to him. I felt a clenching in my chest and the burn in my throat was almost too much, but I swallowed it down. No. I had no ground to stand on with this. It didn't stop the sting in my eyes. Nonetheless, I held back.

When we were done eating, Jack put his plate and fork in the sink before taking Abby, "Let's get you cleaned up, Goose." and he went upstairs to clean her up and change her clothes. He'd started calling her Goose after one day there were geese galore outside and for a solid three days, all she would say was "Goose! Goose!" and it stuck.

I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink, washing them and cursing myself for being a coward. _Elizabeth Thornton, you fool._ I couldn't even stand myself for not owning up when I had plenty of an opportunity to. About fifteen or twenty minutes went by and I was just drying up the last dish when Jack and Abby came back downstairs.

"Alright, Goose," Jack sat her down on the rug in the living room, "Here is your blankie, your little Gent," for her birthday, Abby had received a small wooden horse, painted to look just like Sargent who she called Gent. "And your favorite bear." he sat back, "Geez, and to think you have more upstairs." he got up and sat on the couch and opened a book, leaving Abby to play on her own.

I put the rest of the dishes away and hung up the rag to dry. I turned around, watching Jack read and Abby playing contently on the floor. I felt my throat go dry again. _Thinking about it makes it worse. Thinking about it makes it worse. Thinking about it makes it worse_. "Jack?" I swallowed hard to keep the lump in my throat down.

He looked up from his book and turned to face me. "Yes?"

His eyes. His beautiful eyes. They could see right through me.

"I… I…" there was no stopping it. I cupped my hand over my mouth and the tears were hot on my cheeks, and I shut my eyes tight. _You damned fool._

Within seconds, I felt his arms around me. I grabbed a hold of him as tight as I could and sobbed. _You damned fool. You treated him terribly and now he's comforting you._ I don't know how long we stood there for, but he didn't move a muscle until I was ready to pull away.

"Jack, I…" I took a shaky breath, "I am so sorry. For my behavior, for how I've treated you. You deserved none of it, and I am horrible and-"

"Shh," he said calmingly, "Sit and breathe, you'll start hyperventilating if you don't." He pulled a chair out for me, allowing me to sit, and knelt in front of me. "Now take a breath, and slow it all down."

I did just that. I inhaled through my nose and slowly exhaled through my mouth. I looked down at my hands in my lap, feeling so small. Like when I was a child and had stolen Julie's doll, then after having to explain to father why Julie would be attached to his leg crying. Only, this time, I'd stolen from Jack and it was happiness. I had no right to do so. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've been taking my frustration out on you when all you tried to do was help. I'm so, so sorry."

I looked up and met his eyes. He took my hand, "I'm not going to say it's okay."

"It's not." I agreed with him.

"I was truly hurt, Elizabeth. I just wanted to comfort my wife and she was digging at me. It isn't wildflowers on my end either." he said.

I looked down at our hands, "I know," another tear ran down my cheek.

"But I forgive you." I looked up at him again, "But only if you'll talk to me. I'm here for you. No matter what." he ran his thumb across my hand.

I nodded, "I promise,"

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, then he moved close to me and put his arms around me again. I wrapped my arms around him as well and buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. He let go and leaned back to look at me, brushing my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm just scared," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Of what?"

I looked down, "When I was pregnant with Abby, I did it alone." I rolled my eyes, "Well, not alone, alone. I had Abigail, and Rosemary, and literally everyone in Hope Valley by my side to help me with every little thing. But really, selfishly, I only wanted you here with me. I thought you were gone. We all did and I was so terrified of raising that little girl," I made air quotations "Alone. And all I wanted was you."

"But I'm here now. You don't have to worry about that." He put a hand on my knee. "I don't plan on going anywhere, I swear." He reassured me.

I nodded, a small smile on my lips, "I know," I touched his cheek, "I know. You're not."

He searched my face, "There's more."

I nodded, "When I had Abby, just after, I almost didn't make it."

"What?" the horror on his face made my heart nearly stop.

"Abigail said they'd been trying to wake me for forty-five minutes," I could see the tears in his eyes, "Where I went, though, I saw Doug, and he told me to come back. I questioned it, I asked him if I was dead and he said almost. He told me to just wake up. I didn't understand it but his voice telling me to wake up slowly faded into Abigail's plea." I took a breath, "What if that happens again but this time I can't wake up, Jack?" I put a hand on my stomach, "I'm so excited about this baby, I truly am. My heart couldn't be fuller than it is now. But I'm terrified."

His grip on my hand grew tighter, "You're going to be fine." a tear ran down his cheek, now. How I felt when I thought I lost him, I could see it in his eye.

"But we don't-"

"You're going to be fine." he covered my other hand with his own, "You both will. I swear it."

I nodded, "Okay," I believed him, and trusted his word.

He leaned up and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss. It wasn't full of passion, nor was it just a peck. It was just us. We pulled away and he offered me the handkerchief from his pocket. I took it and whipped my eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton," he said.

"I love you," I said in return. Relieved we had figured this out.

There was a crash from the living room. Abby managed to knock over a couple of pictures and was laughing her head off. After we rushed over, we found nothing broken, and Abby unharmed. Now if only we could figure out the key to parenting.

* * *

 **I have a feeling this story is close to done, everyone. Thank you to those who still bother. Much love.**


End file.
